Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Hotaru is betrayed by the Scouts. With PLuto, she takes a happy stroll with the G-boys. PLEASE READ!!! The exciting part is coming!!! Chap 21?
1. Default Chapter

Gundam07: Cosmic Darkness  
  
By: Megumi Hotaru Kuraino  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't sue me, because I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing, but the plot is MINE and I'm a selfish brat so don't steal it.  
  
Authors Note: This is a Hotaru/Heero fic. It has nothing to do with the other senshi except Pluto.  
  
  
  
"Saturn because of your awesome power we must destroy you" Serenity said in a cold voice.  
  
"What, you can't be serious" Hotaru-hime said as she backed away nervously. ' What the h*ll was going on?' she thought as she looked at the rest of the senshi (minus Pluto)  
  
"We are. How do we know you won't betray us and destroy everything?" Uranus questioned.  
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama your against me as well?" Hotaru asked her parents.   
  
"Shut up and don't call us that!" Neptune said as she powered up her attack.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody" Mercury yelled out her most powerful attack.  
  
Hotaru screamed, as she was hit attack after senshi attack. Finally, after being hit by almost every attack, Serenity stood up and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Good-bye Saturn" she whispered as she powered up.  
  
Hotaru using the last of her power teleported herself at the last moment to the time gates. She briefly saw Pluto before passing out.  
  
  
As Hotaru came around she found herself at Pluto's castle. She saw Setsuna watching her with a worried expression.  
  
"Hotaru your awake. What the heck happened?! Setsuna yelled.  
  
"The senshi and Serenity attacked me because of my power." Hotaru said as her eyes filled with tears. "Even Neptune and Uranus"  
  
"What?!" Setsuna shouted out raged. For she and Saturn shared a secret. Saturn was Serenity's sister, older at that. You see they shared a father, and the only reason Serenity took the throne was because Hotaru didn't want it. Hotaru was the true moon princess.  
  
"It's true they attacked me"  
  
"I'm gonna-"Setsuna started but was stopped by Hotaru.  
  
"No don't, just take me somewhere else." Hotaru said.  
  
"Fine" Setsuna, said." You'll be a gundam pilot, here is the information. Your gundam is called Cosmic Darkness, and your Code name will be Dark Goddess. Would you like to go now?"   
  
"Yes now would e wonderful"  
  
"PLUTO ANGELIC POWER MAKE UP!" In a flash of maroon light there stood Sailor Pluto. "Let's go"  
  
As Sailor Pluto left Hotaru looked around 'Well here's to a new life' she thought. Suddenly sirens began to blare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Note: Yeah I know cliffhanger. I know the senshi would never do that, but this is my story so deal with it.  



	2. Hotaru n Dekim! Poor him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Gundam07: Cosmic Darkness: Chpter one The New Gundam  
Written by: Kuraino Hotaru Megumi   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I am about to use I do however own the plot so please do not take it.  
  
Authors Notes: In this fic Serenity and the others (Inners and Outers - Pluto) are the bad guys. If you have a problem with that leave. And don't think I hate the others (except Serenity, go see my profile for that), because I don't. I was thinking of bringing the Starlights in as the big brother type protectors (you know with the whole over protective thing, give Heero some trouble. ;)) I'm not sure tell me what you think. This takes place at the end of Endless Waltz when Wufei shows up. Megumi;)  
  
' =Thinking  
" =Talking  
  
  
As the sirens blared to life Hotaru 'Well my new life's off to a big start. Might as well get going' With that she jumped into her gundam (which looked a little like the other gundams mixed together except painted with dark colors hence the name Cosmic Darkness).   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Mariemaya's fortress ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dekim a new mobile suit just showed up on the scanner, it's the size, shape, and build of a-" the soldier started but was cut off by a transmission.  
  
"This is Dark Goddess (ya I changed it, I think it fits better, and the name will work for later on), pilot of 07 gundam: Cosmic Darkness. Dekim Barton surrender if you value your life" the person said as the picture showed up on the screen.  
  
What they say shocked everyone, including the other pilots as they were receiving the same transmission. Inside the cockpit of the mobile suit was a girl, a beautiful one at that, approximately the same age as them, 17 years old.   
  
Heero and Wufei who had come just as the transmission was sent out were silent. "But how can you be a gundam pilot you're just a young girl?" Dekim asked.  
  
"Are you questioning my skills? Because if you are you're very much mistaken. I have mastered the Zero system can use any mobile suit, and my gundam happens to more advanced than Wing Zero Custom, which would be very easy piloting for me" Dark Goddess a.k.a. Hotaru said coldly.  
  
Everyone shivered at the sound of her voice. "Humph if you're so sure of yourself come down here and see. Lower the defenses to let her in I've got to see this" Mariemaya ordered. "But Miss Mariemaya-" "Just do it!" Very well, lowering defenses" "Defenses lowered" "Well Dark Angel are ya gonna come and get me, huh?" Mariemaya taunted.   
  
"Of course, it's my job after all" Came the response.  
  
The pilots watched as she got out of her gundam and calmly walked towards the shelter.  
  
"Are you nuts that's suicide" Duo yelled.  
  
"Leave her alone, if the woman wants to die it's her choice, besides she'll be dying a noble death." Wufei said.  
  
"Hn I'm going too" Heero said.  
  
"Heero your crazy you'll-" Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo you know Heero nothings going to stop him." Trowa stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like she came after all" Dekim says.  
  
"Wow I think that name suits her completely, she's got the body of a goddess. What a total babe" a soldier said as a few of his comrades whistled wolfishly.  
  
"Dekim Barton, now you die." Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't think so soldiers capture her." Dekim said.  
  
In a few seconds Hotaru was completely surrounded.  
  
  
TCB...  
  
  
  
DunDunDun...  
  
  
Next time is it Heero to the rescue? Or do I have something else up my sleeve?  
Gomen it took so long to get this out. I just got out of school after TWO WEEKS OF FINALES!! My math teacher Mr.Mcdonald seems to think my class is Ready for ALGEBRA! It's like Hello I'm only Going into seventh grade.   
Thanks for understanding, Meg  
*Leaves room mumbling about the evils of math*  



	3. Proposal

Gundam07: Cosmic Darkness  
Written by: Kuraino Hotaru Megumi  
  
Disclaimers; I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
'-' indicates thoughts,  
"-" indicates words  
*-* indicates actions  
  
Ages  
  
Hotaru=16 (looking)  
Heero= 17  
Duo=17  
Trowa=18  
Quatra=17  
Wufie=18  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mariemaya's fortress ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Crap I'm surround, thank Kami-sama for my senshi training.'*Dark Goddess (a.k.a. Hotaru) begins to use her senshi training to fight the guards*   
  
Heero watches from the back ground as the new pilot uses some kind of martial arts to attack the guards.   
  
*After Hotaru beats the guards* "Is that the best you got, if so I highly suggest you surrender before I kill you." Hotaru said coldly.   
"I don't think so," Dekim said shakily after seeing Hotaru's performance. Swiftly Dekim pulled out his gun and prepared to fire.   
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Several shots range through the air, each bullet ringing through the air as they speeded towards Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru dodged two and on the third...  
  
  
(Hmm should I end it here? Maybe, scroll down to the bottom of the page to see if I did.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru amazingly enough caught the last bullet in her fist. The soldiers watched as she slowly opened her hand to reveal the bullet, and she was holding it! There was a cut, but it was not very deep, and didn't produce a lot of blood. "Are you looking for this? Because I believe its mine now." Hotaru said in a very soft voice. She then crushed the bullet, dropping the dust on the floor. "Are you ready to give up, or must we play more games?"  
  
Everyone in the base stared at this girl, who clamed to be a dark goddess. Their faces held a look of utter terror and shock. Mariemaya was about to say `I surrender` when Dekim interrupted "Who are you, y-y-your inhuman, to crush a bullet like it was nothing. That's impossible!" Dekim said now clearly afraid.   
  
"No it's not impossible because I just did it now do you surrender, or must I prove my abilities again?" Hotaru asked in the same soft, yet deadly voice she used before."   
  
"I surrender just please don't hurt me." Dekim whimpered.  
  
"Lady Une I believe this is your area, not mine." She said calmly.  
  
"Yes of course, boys take them away for questioning." Une said after a moment of stunned silence passed. " Miss um..."  
  
"Tenshi, Tenshi Hotaru Zenbu" the girl said.  
  
"Miss Tenshi the Preventers would be honored to have an agent as talented as you in their midst. Will you please join the group? " Lady Une begged.  
  
"It would be nice to work among others once again, but how do I know that you won't turn around and stab me in the back like my so called friends did?" Hotaru asked in an accusing way.  
  
"We would never do that! You can't judge people on how others acted!" Une said in a tone that sounded hurt.  
  
"Maybe, I suppose my answer will be..."  
  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Ooh a cliffhanger! ^_^* I suppose you want to know what Hotaru's answer is, ne? Well to bad! Also you have till Chapter five to vote on whether I Should have the Starlights in this story or not. I'm juggling the idea of having Chaos coming after Hotaru after finding out the truth or not, what do you think? If I get five people who want the Starlights I'll put them in, same goes for Chaos. Oh yeah what did you think after I stopped it in the middle? Were you mad, I hope not.  
  
Ja Ne,  
Meg. ^_^  



	4. A Private Conversation

Gundam07: Cosmic Darkness  
  
Written by: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (I changed my name, do you like it?)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM, or GW  
  
Authors Notes: Ok so here's the deal, I had five people who wanted the starlights, I'm going by the manga, so they are girls. Also, I need to know if Chaos should be in this fic, I have one person that says yes, what do you think? Oh yes, the way Hotaru is related to Serenity is that she is Queen Serenity's (Usagi's mother) first born daughter, Princess Selene. Usagi, was the Princess Decoy, if Hotaru, or Selene as she was called by the queen, died Serenity would take the thrown. However Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto decided to keep Hotaru's real identity a secret. So Hotaru was sent to Saturn to she could pretend to represent that planet. Hotaru was born between the King of Saturn, and Queen Serenity, so that is why she was sent to Saturn. The starlights however knew of the entire thing and were to be her guardians before it was decided that her identity should be kept secret. Does that make sense? If not ask your question in a review and I'll try to answer them.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I suppose that that my answer is yes, but if they become treacherous I will have no regrets in killing them, understood?" Hotaru asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"O-ok" Une said her eyes going wide at the last statement.  
  
A week later Hotaru was a full-blown Preventer. Relena Peacecrap (oops, did I say that, I mean Peacecraft ~_^ coughnotcough) was throwing a ball to celebrate the New Year, and all the Preventers had to attend, including the pilots. Hotaru was rather bored, and decided to give in to the force tugging at the back of her mind to go into the gardens.  
  
"Hey where's Hotaru going?" Duo asked watching the seventh pilot leave the room.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. There's something odd about her." Heero said before getting up to follow her.  
  
"For once I agree with you, Yuy." Milliardo said getting up to leave also. (Hey I said ALL the Preventers, did I not?)  
  
"Hey wait up" Duo said, the rest of the pilots lagging behind.  
  
* In the Garden *  
  
As the pilots reached a clearing in the roses they saw a streak of moonlight shoot into the clearing.  
  
  
  
* With Hotaru*   
  
There was a streak of light and when it cleared there was a beautiful woman standing in the clearing. Hotaru gasped, before sinking into a low bow. "Mother"  
  
"Hello Selene, long time no see." She said in a musical voice, she was wearing a gown of pure white silk, strapless, with a lavender bow centered in the front, just from her looks the guys could tell she was royalty. Hotaru's dress was silver silk backless, she wore gold jewelry, and carried a copper sash.  
  
"Oh mother, I missed you so much!" Selene, a.k.a. Hotaru cried as she launched herself onto the woman.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok dear, mother won't let them hurt you again. I can't believe they did that to you! But that's all past, now I don't have much time so listen carefully Selene." She said as she released the girl. "I know what the senshi did, so I'm going to tell them, no hush and let me finish. I'm sending the starlights here to protect you from the evil that is to come. Until then Pluto will stay with you as your legal guardian. She'll be here soon. I want you to keep going by Hotaru until the right time comes, understood?" The lady asked just as a portal opened beside her.  
  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Selene, I'm her to report for my duty." A tall green haired woman said as she stepped out of the portal.  
  
"Setsuna!" Hotaru shouted joyfully as she once again launched herself onto someone.  
  
"Hai Princess. It's good to see you." Setsuna, or Pluto said. Setsuna then touched the brooch on her senshi uniform and reappeared in a plain black dress.  
  
"Good bye Selene, Setsuna take care off my daughter, the starlights should arrive in a weeks time." Serenity said as she began to fade. They had all been to busy looking at the new arrival to notice that she had begun to fade.  
  
"Oh no, mother please don't go! I need you!" Hotaru cried as she ran to the spot where the former queen of the moon once stood.  
  
As soon as she was gone the pilots emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Alright, who and what are you?" Heero demanded as soon as he reached the two figures standing in the clearing.  
  
Hotaru whirled around to look at him. "How long have you been there, we were having a private conversation!" Hotaru yelled as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Long enough so, explain." Trowa said as he came up beside Heero, followed by the others. Milliardo said nothing because he was staring at Setsuna in a blind daze. (I'm a huge Milliardo/Setsuna fan, Hehehe poor Noin)  
  
  
  
"*Sigh* sit down this could take awhile." Setsuna said as she realized just what they had gotten them selves into.  
  
TCB  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long to write, I had a huge writers block for this story, I've been extremely busy, and I was working on this new story for SM and DBGT, go take a look its my best fic yet, entitled "Fallen Angel". Please review, Thanx Meg.  



	5. A long story

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmis Darkness ~*~*~  
Originally by Zenbu Hotaru Megumi (The Greatest author in the world, which reminds me, gotta build a shrine to her in the back of my closet along with the others....)  
  
And New Author: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay okay, maybe you don't know who "me" is! The only way you'll know is if you dear readers actually took the time to read my little author's note. And for those who did and joined in the celebration of throwing rotten vegetables at Rage, thank you all. I had enough on me to feed my pet white Bengal Tiger for a week. As for cleaning up my poor poor hair and clothes, ::Winces at the thought of her dry cleaning bill:: it took quite a while, only 10 showers and 5 bubble baths.  
  
  
Anywayz, for those who didn't read my author's note. Well, I'm Rage Barton. Up to now, I've only been doing Gundam Wing fanfics. And well, I was beginning to love Sailor Moon and Gundam fics, and I thought this perhaps might be the way to get into it. I would be creating some chaos at times in the AN, sometimes it's normal, sometimes it's just plain boring, but only because my soccer matches are killing me. Well, my pet tiger Rampage is glaring for me to continue, so er....... AHEM  
  
  
WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, I PRESENT TO YOU KIND READRES, THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE IN SM/GW FICS, AND THE TAKE OVER, OF THE ONE AND ONLY STORY, GUNDAM 07: COSMIC DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
~*~Last Time, on the exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! Er...I mean, Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness...  
  
"Alright, who and what are you?" Heero demanded as soon as he reached the two figures standing in the clearing.  
  
Hotaru whirled around to look at him. "How long have you been there, we were having a private conversation!" Hotaru yelled as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Long enough so, explain." Trowa said as he came up beside Heero, followed by the others. Milliardo said nothing because he was staring at Setsuna in a blind daze. (I'm a huge Milliardo/Setsuna fan, Hehehe poor Noin)  
  
  
  
"*Sigh* sit down this could take awhile." Setsuna said as she realized just what they had gotten them selves into.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~  
  
Duo looked at Setsuna and then suddenly jumped. Throughout the whole garden people could hear Duo Maxwell Singing...   
  
  
"You need to sit down, this may take a while.   
You see, she sorta looks, just like you.   
She even smiles, just the way you do.   
So innocent, she seemed, but I was schooled   
I'm reminded when I look at you, but,   
  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.   
See her face whenever I, I look at you.   
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.   
This is why I just can't get with you."  
  
  
  
Everyone sweatdropped while Hotaru glared at Duo with her emotionless eyes. Trowa and Heero caught this so Heero cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He turned to Setsuna and Hotaru and smiled weakly. (AN: I know, unlike him!)  
  
  
"Don't mind him, Duo hit his head too many times jumping out of Deathsycthe. But, then again he was always missing a few marbles."  
  
  
Wufei snorted and looked at Heero with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
"A few marbles Heero? Don't you mean all of them?!"  
  
  
This made everyone laugh, even Duo. But Hotaru's mouth didn't even move at all, if possible, it narrowed even more. Duo looked at Heero.  
  
  
"Man she's tough. I mean, even you cracked a joke Soldier Boy."  
  
  
Heero sent Duo a glare and leaned the garden wall. His eyes back to their emotionless Prussian orbs. He listened as Setsuna began explaining everything, from the moon kingdom. His face blank as he carefully inspected Hotaru. Her black hair was let loose as the wind caressed it. Her slim and womanly curves hugged by a tight spaghetti strap tank, under a black leather jacket, and finished by a knee length black skirt.   
  
Heero smiled as he gently shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her. She stuck out like a sore thumb at Relena's fancy party. He kept looking at her, the way her hair gently swayed when she moved, and how her emotionless violet eyes seem to glow from a fire all their own.  
  
  
~~~  
Hotaru felt eyes burning into her. She slightly looked over in the direction and saw someone looking at her. As she looked closer, she saw that it was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, Pilot 01, and controlled Gundams Wing Gundam, Wing Zero, and the majestic Wing Zero Custom. He was the only pilot that had ANY remote chance of competing with her.  
  
  
She took a careful look, she never really looked at him or absorbed how he really looked. Her gaze landed on his unruly dark brown hair. It was wild and untamable. She then saw the black tuxedo that he was in, finished with a white silk vest and jacket, and a small white bow tie. It gave him a sense of royalty, but it didn't fit him.  
  
She then noted that he was tall, at least a good 6' 2". His face was half hidden by those bangs of his. All of a sudden, he looked up and straight into her eyes. Her breath was taken away by those wild Prussian blue eyes. They were wild like him, but they held nothing, nothing to those who didn't look carefully. They were hard and cold, but she saw a touch of vulnerability, like he was shielding himself so he couldn't be hurt again. His eyes had a haunting look, the eyes of a man who've seen too much.  
  
  
But the intensity held her. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't look away. He was reading her as well, and she was falling. Spiraling downward, out of control, her mind blank, nothing mattered, everything slipped away. She turned away quickly. Breathing slightly faster. She couldn't take it anymore, he was intense. And even worse, he was reading her, the real her, not Tenshi Hotaru Megumi, he was reading the soul of Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
Heero was blown away by the intensity of her eyes. He saw that they were like his, emotionless, and perfect to the dot. But then he looked deeper, past the shields and the masks. He was looking at her with the eyes of one who had experience. He had broken her shield, just like he felt her break his. And then for a second in time, he saw her. The REAL her. Not the soldier of the battlefield. He saw how lost and alone she was. How scared she was. She was hidding, from something... or someone. Her eyes were haunting as he was held by them.   
  
  
Everything disappeared, and those eyes were the center of the universe, HIS universe. Her eyes were bare for him to read, her secret, her pains, and her soul. The tattered soul of one who've been hurt and the look of utter helplessness. He frowned as she looked away. He shook his head; those eyes were haunting him. But he has seen those eyes before. He knew it well. Each mask, each emotion, each pain, and each fear. He's seen them countless times. For those were the eyes he looked into, every time he looked into the mirror....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna finished Hotaru's story, with her coming to the Gundam universe. She sighed as Wufei burst out laughing, yelling something about crazy woman. And watched in surprise as Milliardo started to fight with Wufei to defend her honor.   
  
[AN: When Mill falls, he falls hard!]  
  
  
Duo's jaw was somewhere in China, Quatre's eyes were the size of soccer balls, and she noted with amusement that Trowa's right eye was twitching. Duo turned to Heero, who was playing with a blade of grass and looking at the scene.  
  
  
"Heero well why aren't you surprised or anything?"  
  
  
Everyone turned their attention on Heero. Heero looked up and looked into Hotaru's eyes for a second. He then looked at Duo and casually shrugged.  
  
  
  
"The story would explain why she looks like an angel and a princess. She certainly looks like one."  
  
  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Even Hotaru looked surprised and shocked. Her mouth was slightly open as her left eye began to twitch, trying to hold onto the Perfect Soldier mask. Heero began to blush as he lowered his head to hide his face with his bangs. He pushed off from the wall and looked up. The blush was staining his cheeks.  
  
  
"I..er...gotta go....and...um meet.....Noin! Yeah Noin!" he stammered.  
  
  
Everyone watched as he ran into the house at neck breaking speed.  
  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
  
Everyone turned around to see.......NOIN?!  
  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
  
  
"Noin, where did you come from?"  
  
  
"Well Duo, I was at a conference."  
  
"Don't you have a meeting with Heero?"  
  
  
"No I don't. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
  
Everyone looked around and Duo grinned at Trowa. Trowa's lips quirked up slightly and nodded at Zechs. They had caught Heero Yuy, bad.  
  
  
  
  
*************  
Heero walked around the ballroom. Sticking close to the wall and in the shadows. He walked close to the wall and kept his eyes on Relena. There had been new threats on her life. He shook his head as Tenshi's eyes were imprinted in his mind. He couldn't concentrate. Damn her.   
  
  
  
A silver gleam caught his eye. HE looked at the balcony and saw that a shadow was there, and something was gleaming in his hand.  
  
  
"Oh man not again."  
  
  
  
Heero ran out of the shadows and pushed Relena out of the way. The shot hit him in the chest and sent him flying a few feet. All the Preventers aimed their guns at the balcony while Heero pulled out his and took one clean shot. The would-be attacker fell off the balcony and crashed onto the marble floor. The Gundam boys, along with Hotaru and Setsuna burst into the ballroom at that second. Duo quickly ran to Heero and helped him up.  
  
  
"Heero man be okay, you fool just take out the attacker instead of running to cover..."  
  
  
"Maxwell, shut up. You're making my head hurt A LOT!"  
  
  
Duo backed up and Trowa supported Heero's arm. Heero as usually barked instructions.  
  
  
"Quatre, calm everyone down. We don't need aristocratic people running around panicked."  
  
  
Quatre nodded and quickly set out with some of the Preventer to calm people down. Heero nodded at Zechs.  
  
  
"The media can't know about this Milliardo. Make sure they don't."  
  
  
Milliardo grabbed Noin and quickly ran out. Heero looked at Wufei.  
  
  
"Kick that guy's ass, but make sure there's enough of his life left to interrogate him."  
  
  
Heero staggered a bit and Trowa and Duo's grip tightened on him. Duo started to panic.  
  
  
"Sally!"  
  
  
Sally quickly appeared between the masses of panicked people and grabbed Heero.  
  
  
"Damn it Heero, you always have to go all out don't you."  
  
  
Heero nodded as Sally fussed over him.  
  
  
"Sal, Sal, I'm fine!"  
  
  
"Thank the lord that bullet didn't pierce your lungs. But it did leave some minor damage."  
  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
  
"Shut up Heero!"  
  
  
Heero looked at Duo who was glaring at him. Heero nodded and allowed Duo and Trowa to get him upstairs.  
  
  
"You guys fuss too much."  
  
  
"NO Heero. You don't care about yourself enough." Duo said shaking his head.  
  
  
Heero nodded and continued to walk down the hall. He didn't notice the worried gleam in Hotaru's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey, I'm done. Now you guys can flame my ass. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF THAT HUNKY, DROP DEAD GORGEOUS, GOD OF A MAN TROWA, REVIEW!!!!!!  



	6. THE BIG 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~*~  
  
Rage: Helllllllllooooooooooooooo everyone!  
  
::A girl with raven shoulder length hair, violet eyes, red tight spaghetti strap tank top, baggy black parachutes and black Tim boots appeared.]  
  
Rage: NO PEOPLE IT'S NOT HOTARU! IT'S...IT'S... IT'S....  
Girl: Your worse nightmare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage ::falls on face glares at girl:: No, It's my idiot of a friend, Jade Yuy Maxwell.  
Jade: Hey! I'm no dummy! I'm a beautiful, wonderful and totally cool Jade Yuy Maxwell. One of a kind, and totally unique so ha!  
Rage: WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!  
Jade: I'm not writing this! You're writing this!  
Rage: Oh yeah right! ::Presses delete button and Jade starts disappearing::  
Jade: No! I'm being deleted! I'll kill you Ragey!  
Rage: Ragey?!  
Jade: Hey, you're writing this! I'm following the script!  
Rage: Oh yeah, right. ::Deletes Ragey::  
Jade: No! At least you don't own Gundam!  
Rage: In this script I do! So ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru allowed herself a small yawn as she shifted her bag on her other shoulder. Walking to the door of the room Duo told her she could stay at, Hotaru opened the door and walked in. She sensed someone in the room and took out her gun. She then noticed someone on the bed. Walking slowly to the bed, she noticed it was Heero.   
  
He was facing the window since the bed was by the window. The silver moonlight shone through the window, casting a gentle pale silver light on his face and his wrapped chest. One hand was under the pillow, and the other one under his head. Most of his chest was wrapped by bandages. His legs were covered by a dark blue satin sheet. He looked so, cute. Okay, Hotaru might be the perfect soldier and emotionless one, but she did know when someone was cute. Heck, he's more than cute, handsome. She shook her head, she knew what he was, he was more than handsome, and he was drop dad gorgeous and breath-takingly beautiful. She gently brushed her hand against his stubborn soft silk bangs and pulled her hand away. She shook her head and growled. She was the perfect soldier, she didn't think of such things. She found out what happened the last time she showed and trusted her emotions.  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing in my ROOM?"  
  
  
Hotaru shook herself out of her daze and noticed that Heero was staring at her with intense blue eyes and a gun pointed blank range to her forehead. Hotaru put back her emotionless mask and glared at Heero. Batting his hand away, she simply stared at him.  
  
  
"Duo said this was the only free room."  
  
"What do you mean? This is one of the biggest mansions in the world."  
  
  
"A lot of the politicians wanted to stay since there are the Gundam pilots and everything they would be protected. And all the other rooms are full."  
  
  
Hotaru smirked as she noticed the slight blush that tainted Heero's face. He shook his head and then nodded.  
  
  
"You...er...can...stay.....I'll....be right back."  
  
  
She watched as Heero ran into the bathroom and then water can he heard. Seconds later, a dripping wet Heero Yuy came out, his teeth chattering because he was freezing. He saw the smirk she had and simply looked away.  
  
  
"You can have the bed."  
  
  
Heero grabbed a mattress from under the bed and laid it on the floor.  
  
  
"Yuy, you're hurt so you should take the bed."  
  
  
Heero shook his head as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket.  
  
  
"I've had worse injuries, and besides, Quatre would kill me if he found out that I allowed a lady to sleep on the floor."  
  
  
Hotaru was hesitant but finally nodded. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.  
  
  
Heero shook his head once she walked into the bathroom and let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding. She was one heck of a girl, unlike any of the others. Heero let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was tired, and soon he was slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
Hotaru came out of the bathroom and saw Heero Yuy lying on the mattress. She slowly walked to Heero and brushed against his bangs again. She let out a small smile before returning to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hotaru heard a small click and she woke herself up. She took out a gun and saw that Heero was no longer sleeping. She carefully stood up and walked towards the balcony. He had left the door wide open and she saw that he was standing on the balcony, his hands on the railing and leaning against it. His wild hair gently swayed as a breeze played with it.  
  
  
  
"Sacred moon of eternal beauty,  
Thou pale fingers caressing the surface of the earth,  
Giving it light and life in the darkness of the night.  
A light in the everlasting battle of good and evil.  
With thy silver light, thou hast given me a hope.  
Thy light prevails against my deepest fears.   
Thy light, like a torch in the darkness of my soul.   
Thy light shall drive away all my the demons,  
Who claw away at my innocence,  
My soul,  
My hopes,  
And the light within.  
Continue to shine down upon the earth,  
For the day that your gentle fingers stop reaching the earth,  
That shall be the day that we shall loose the eternal battle,  
With our inner demons."  
  
  
  
Hotaru allowed her jaw to drop ever so slightly. That was unlike anything that she thought the Perfect Soldier was capable of. And be coincidence, he was praising the moon, her home, and her power. She gently slipped into bed as her mind raced with the poem repeating itself in her mind. His pained and soulful voice slowly allowing each of the words to gently roll off his tongue. She blinked as Heero walked back into the room. After he was settled in, she looked at him from her bed.  
  
  
"Thou art a true fighter for the light,  
Never fearing, never tiring, and never slowing.  
Thou shall not rest till thou rid the world of evil and darkness.  
And yet gentle warrior,  
Who shall protect your soul and heart?  
From the darkness that creeps onto us all.  
The very thing that can destroy us,  
Or turn us against our true nature.  
Who shall protect you?  
O protector of peace?  
Who in this uncaring world would stand up for your  
Battle and win it for you?"  
  
  
  
As Hotaru said the last line, she slowly drifted off to sleep. With one question in mind, who will save the hero, Heero Yuy?  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Silver eyes twinkled with happiness as they looked upon the scene unfolding below. They lighted up when another presence entered the room. The figure turned to face the new person and smiled.  
  
  
"And what might bring you here my warrior?"  
  
  
The melodious voice rang out everywhere. The voice was kind, sweet and yet sorrowful. The voice of a goddess.  
  
  
"I see you've been watching her again."  
  
  
Sad silver eyes met with dark forest green.  
  
  
"There is nothing I can do but watch, and pray that she makes the right choice."  
  
  
The other figure allowed a giggle to escape from their throat. The other looked up and raised a delicately curved silver brow.  
  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
  
"Madam, you should not worry about her. The reason that she was brought there is simply because they know that she shall make the right decision."  
  
  
"They have been wrong before, or do you not remember?"  
  
  
The other figure winced at the goddess's harsh words. Of course she remember when they'd been wrong...when she's been wrong. The goddess's eyes soon softened.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know what they hope to accomplish with deciding to bring her here."  
  
The voice was full of frustration and sadness as the goddess looked at the figure in the shadows for an answer. The shadow warrior only shook their head gently and laughed slightly.  
  
  
"Don't you see it yet? Don't you see a certain aspect from the past yet? And haven't you been listening to the poem?"  
  
  
The goddess's brows furrowed. As it dawned on her what was happening, she soon smiled. However, the smile that seemed to fit her face did not last long.  
  
  
"Will they realize? It's been a long time since they have been who they were. And both have changed, unfortunately for the worse. And don't tell me that 'it is in the eye of the beholder' since you know what they were like."  
  
  
"But they have gotten stronger. Yes it's true that they've changed, but they now know where their strengths lie."  
  
  
The goddess's eyes returned to the room below.  
  
  
"But they have lost the light within, or so they think. I must go now, there are many things I must discuss with the others."  
  
  
The one in the shadow bowed as the goddess wrapped her white wings around herself, ad then in a flash of bright light, she was gone. The other stared at the room before turning to leave.  
  
  
"Please find your ways, or else all is lost."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Oh my lord now THAT took a long time. REAL LONG TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M TRYING MY BEST! I know I can't replace Zenbu Hotaru Megumi, but I'm trying my best to continue the story. Please review, whether it's death threats on my life, if I should hand this is someone else, flames, criticism on my writing, just telling me what you think about this, or the most appreciated, just to tell me straight up without cursing. Bye!  
  



	7. Um...library!

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

Origninally by Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Author: Rage Barton

Sup my readers?! It's a pleasure to know that you've return! I didn't expect you to....heh!

::Jade pops out.::

Jade: Be quiet. You knew they were gonna come back!

Rage: Argh, what can I do to get rid'a ya? I know!

::Pulls out Duo from hammer space::

Jade: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Glomps Duo::

Duo: RAGE HOW COULD YOU?!?!

::Duo turns purple since Jade is hugging him so tight::

Rage: ::Sigh:: please read while I go... ::Turns to see Duo turning black:: and rescue Duo. I DON'T OWN GUNDAM OR SAILOR MOON!

Jade: YEAY! CUZ ME N DU-CHAN DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru walked down the stairs and into the kitchen at around nie in the morning. She had been given a detailed map of the mansion yesterday by Quatre and knew all the rooms inside out. She was to stay here until further notice. Setsuna was staying as well, and it appeared that the man formerly known on the battlefield as 'The Lightning Count' has quite taken to her. She allowed herself a small smile, which disappeared as she saw the others, eating happily in the dining room.

"Morning babe!"

Hotaru glared at Duo while Duo beamed at her. 'HE reminds me of Matako, funny, smart, and yet... STOP THINKING OF THEM! THEY BETRAYED YOU!'

Someone must of noticed her discomfort for a hand suddenly dropped onto her shoulder. He turned back and stared into the Prussian depth of Heero Yuy's eyes. She felt all eyes on the two of them as Heero's emotionless eyes flashed with concern which soon disappeared.

"You okay?"

Hotaru pushed his hand off her shoulder and walked to the table, sitting next to Setsuna she quickly pilled some food onto her plate. 

"Hey Hee-chan! Grab some grub man! Quatre cooked so you know it's good!"

Heero yawned as he grabbed something from Duo's plate and eat happily as Duo yelled at him.

"Thanks for the toast."

Duo muttered while an amused gleam appeared in Heero's eyes. No one but Hotaru noticed and she watched as Heero sat down in the only seat empty, the one next to hers. 

"Lady Une wants some of you later."

Everyone lookd at Heero.

"Who does she want Hee-chan?"

"Duo, go to Lady Une to recieve instructions. Quatre, go to your family and business, we all know they mean a lot to you."

Quatre smiled his thanks at Heero while Duo nodded.

"Wufei, you are in take the prisoner in. Mills, you're going around with Relena today since Une doesn't want me going anywhere. And um..."

Heero noticed how Milliardo was sneeking peeks at Setsuna, who was doing the same. Hotaru noticed the Perfect Soldier's lips quirk up.

"...take Miss Setsuna with you, just to show her the schedule."

Setsuna blushed while Milliardo beamed at Heero.

"Trowa and Miss Tenshi, your oders are to stay here."

Trowa and Hotaru both cocked a brow.

"Lady Une says to....stay here with me to make sure I stay out of trouble..."

As Heero finished, the room burst out laughing. Heero allowed a small blush to escape his cheek. He then reverted back to the Perfect Soldier.

"Everyone you have a job to do!"

Everyone scarbbled to get to their on time as Heero smirked. Trowa shook his head as he chuckled slightly.

"You find too much pleasure in torturing them Heero."

Heero let a genuine smile to light his face. He and Trowa only did these things when no one else was around. Heero shifted his gaze to Hotaru, who was walking out the kitchen door. He sighed.

"Today's gonna be a long day."

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hotaru was surprised that trowa was chuckling. She then saw a smile lite up Heero Yuy's face. He looked so unlike the Perfect Soldier. The smile reached his eyes and lite up his face. He looked too cute. She shook her head as she noticed she just used cute again. It was the second time she's used cute in the past day. The Gundam pilots were really getting to her. She quickly walked out the kitchen door and wondered around the house. 

She found the room she was looking for and stepped in. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the fifty feet ceiling so high above, decorated by scenes from different books. Reaching to the ceiling were roll upon rolls of book. The Peacecraft mansion had one of the biggest book collections in the world. Hotaru blinked a few times, trying to think of a book she wanted to read. Books were now her only esape. She could just fall into the pages, be a seductive woman, or a captain of a pirate ship, or a princess with a royal court.

"That's true, but unfortunately this sotry didn't end happily ever after."

Looking through the collection, she grabbed one of her favorite books, "The Old Man and the Sea" by Ernest Hemingway. Soon, she was absorbed in the book, not noting the time fly by.

"I see you have a love for Hemingway Miss Tenshi."

Hotaru looked up to see Trowa casually strolling into the library. His emerald eye sparkling with amusement as his lips curved into a small smile. Sitting down across from Hotaru in a huge red chair, he nooded at the book.

"Hemingway is great. He gives such descriptions that can make you melt and just see the surroundings. The taste of ocean, the smell of nature, and the sound of the gentle waves. Each time I read him, I discover more and more about descriptions and images I have not seen before."

Trowa's smile widened as he took the book on the table nearby, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling.

"Harry Potter Mr. Barton?"

Trowa smiled and nodded.

"She is an exceptional author. Besides, I loved this as a kid, and I still do."

The two read in silence for about two hours. Suddenly, a sad violin melody filled the air. The haunting song bouncing off the walls, filling the air with sorrow and poain. Hotaru looked up.

"Quatre came back so soon?"

"No, that's Heero."

Hotaru stopped and closed her eyes. Leaning back in the couch, she allowed her mind to wonder. As each note came and went, so did pictures of her past.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Hotaru hugging her father as a little girl.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Hotaru cried as she hurt another one of her friends.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Hotaru chasing Chibi Usa's hat.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Hotaru healing Chibi Usa after she trips.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Hotaru's mind trapped in her body as Mistress 9 attempted to kill everyone.

~*~ Flash ~*~

The Saturn symbol appears on her forehead as she transforms into Sailor Saturn.

~*~ Flash ~*~

Eternal Sailor Moon jumping into the dome to join Sailor Saturn against the battle with Pharoah 90.

~*~ Flash ~*~

All the Sailor Scouts grinning at her.

~*~ Flash ~*~ 

ChibiPrincess Selene smiled as music floated through the air. A mysterious boy smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek.

~*~End Flashes ~*~

Hotaru collapsed on the floor as she held her head in pain. The images were too fast, too intense for her to handle. Memories of who she was, who her friends were, or so she thought. She shook her head as the last image was erased from her mind. She looked up to she that she was alone in the room. But then she sensed someone else, looking at the balcony, she saw Heero playing the sad song. Each stroke poured with sorrow. She watched as the song sounded familiar. And then a voice that went along with the voice. Innocent, smooth, sweet, loving, compasionate, and peaceful.

'This is our song Sele.'

Hotaru looked up as she realized that the music had stopped. Heero was now staring at her, his Prussian eyes misty and saddened. Hotaru continued to stare into his Prussian orbs. His eyes were almost calling out to her. Beckening for her to come forward. She was once again attracted to his eyes. He slowly walked toward, looking like a dark angel in black Tim boots, black parachutes, black tank top, and black open button down shirt. He slowly walked up to her and kneeled so he was right in front of him. Hotaru wanted to reach out and touch him but the Perfect Soldier in her wouldn't allow it. Looking into her eyes, he semed to be searching for something. 

Hotaru's eyes widened as he reached out his right hand and ran his thumb along her chin. He held up a small tear for her to see. She didn't realize that she had allowed a tear to fall. His frow furrowed.

"You've been thinking about them haven't you."

Hotaru could only nod. He knew her so well, but how? She was really confused, he could see right through her!

"You think they defeated you don't you?"

Hotaru's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone that, not even Setsuna. But here was Heero Yuy she had only known him for about a week, and yet he knew what was going on. She nodded.

"It'll get better I promise. But just remember, it does get better, I promise. And no, they haven't defeated you. Remember what Hemingway says."

Heero looked at the book by her feet.

"'A man can be destroyed but never defeated.' I'm sure he meant men and women but hey, the guy lived 3000 years ago."

Heero gave her a small smile before getting his violin and walking out of the library. Hotaru sat on the floor, the soft blood red carpet under her fingers. She stared at the door where Heero Yuy had just walked out minutes ago. She was frozen in time as she closed her eyes. She could remember his gentle fingertips on her face. Calming her fears and gently telling her it would be okay. Even though she acted perfectly normal.

"Who are you Heero Yuy?"

Hotaru didn't know who he actually was, but she knew one thing. She couldn't get close to him, not to anyone. She would never know who are her true friends, and those who were just liars. Standing up her face reverted back to the Perfect Soldier. She didn't care about anyone, or anything, maybe except Setsuna. She casually walked out the library. But no one would know her pain, no one. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero hid in the shadows and watched as his dark tenshi walked out. He knew what she was thinking, that he didn't understand. But he did, better than she thinks. He couldn't take the emotionless mask on her delicate features. Heero could see in her eyes that she had so much to offer. He knows what she's going through, but she doesn't want help. She needed it because everytime he looked into her eyes, he knew that she was being tormented by it. It was slowly ripping her apart on the inside. The others didn't notice but he did. She wasfalling apart. Heero growled as he thought of what kind of people would hurt his Tenshi.

'WAIT A MINUTE! When did she become MY Tenshi?!?!?!' 

Heero followed her as she walked down the hall. She turned around as her brows furrowed. Hotaru turned around and Heero got the chance to look into her eyes. But she didn't see him in the shadows and broke their contact by turning away. Heero shook his head. He knew when she had become HIS tenshi. Shaking his head he walked towards Duo's room to think.

"She became MY Tenshi the second I looked into those violet orbs and saw the real her."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't mind me, for the library scene, I had no idea of what I wanted. But this turned out to be better than I could of planned! FOR I AM RAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, sorry, my mom let me have coffee this morning. Well, pleaz review.


	8. A Little Heart to Heart

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosminc Darkness ~*~*~

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosminc Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

Original Idea: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Rage: Hi little boys and girls! Today I'm gonna teach you how to poison squirrels. But first I would like you to meet my friend Bob. Say 'hi' Bob!

Bob: Hi Bob.

Rage: Bob is thirty and still lives with his mom. Bob smokes p*t although his little brother looks up to him an awful lot.

::Jade pops up and smacks Rage on the head::

Jade: I TOLD YOU TO QUITE LISTENING TO EMINEM!!!!!!!!!!

Rage: I'm Slim shady yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadies are just imatady!

Jade ::Hits Rage over the head causing her to go unconscious::

Jade: There we go. Sorry but Rage couldn't afford to raise the rating for this fic if she started doing Eminem since she does the WHOLE thing. Well, Rage doesn't own Sailor Moon and Gundam because I do! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Around five in the aftrenon, everyone returned to the Peacecraft mansion. They found Hotaru reading in hers and Heero's room, Trowa was sitting on the couch watching TV and Heero was no where to be found. Wufei was sitting on the couch next to Trowa and everyone else around them when Hotaru came in. Her hair was messy and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Setsuna was concerned since that afternoon she sensed something was wrong with her princess. Now looking at the way Hotaru was, she knew something was wrong. 

"Weak onna looking pathetic."

Everyone turned to Wufei and threw him a look. Setsuna stood up with steam pouring out of her ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT HOTARU-HIME?!?!?"

Everyone gulped, for they saw the angry look that was on Setsuna's usually calm features. Hotaru put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder and glared at Wufei.

"Shut up you fool. You think you are so high and mighty and mock those whom you think are weaker. It is you who is weak since you make a judgement upon a person without knowing their true power, such as mine."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK! I CAN DESTROY YOU SO SIMPLY!"

"THEN CHALLENGE ME FOOL!"

"Very well! I challenge you to a match!"

A laugh rang out through the livingroom. Everyone turned to the source of the sound. They saw Heero leaning against the glass doors leading to the back. His Prussian eyes twinkling.

"WHAT IS IT YUY?! YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND! I WILL BEAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO PULP!"

Heero walked casually to Wufei, his eyes cold and distant.

"First, she's not my girlfriend. Second..."

A small smile touched Heero's lips.

"...she just made you do the one thing you refuse to do, you challenged a WOMAN. And not just a woman, a woman that got you to do what she wanted."

Seeing the look on Wufei's face, everyone laughed. Wufei glared at Heero before storming away. Hotaru looked at Heero before following. Hereo walked as well, to be the referee. Setsuna walked away from Milliardo and walked to Heero. She looked at his emotionless and blank expression before speaking.

"How could you let them do this?"

Heero looked at Setsuna from the corner of his eyes. His face still impassive.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't like Wufei at ALL. But you know what she is capable of doing. You saw what she is, and I think you're the only one that truly comprehends who she was...who she is..."

Heero's face turned serious and focused his Prussian orbs on Setsuna's. Setsuna saw a touch of gentleness and that they softened as they landed on her. She saw understanding and caring whirl through those pools of hidden emotion.

"I know this isn't the smartest and kindest thing to do, putting Wufei up against Hotaru. But, Wufei needs to learn a lesson once and for all not to judge others so quickly."

Heero silenced as the others passed him. He smirked when Milliardo shot him a dirty look. His face softened again and his voice was gentle and soothing.

"I'm the only one that has seen what Hotaru is able to do. The others do not know of her...abilities and powers. The others need to see it. They need to know that they can depend on her, and that she will pull through. The others are following orders, but none of them truly believes in Hotaru, maybe except Trowa. The others need to see for themselves that Hotaru is not one to mess with, and one that can do many things. It's better for her. Because then she won't have to deal with their doubts later on."

Setsuna was amazed at how thought out he had everything. It was almost as if he had planned this, but she knew that he would never cause Hotaru to cry. As he walked away, Setsuna knew everything would be okay. She could put her trust in him, but then again....she always could before.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Heero walked into the training room and saw that Hotaru and Wufei were standing on the mat, but not yet began. Trowa was standing by the corner. The others were sitting on the seats that were installed in the huge gym. Setsuna ran over to Milliardo and sat down by him. Hotaru and Wufei turned to look as Heero calmly walked towards them.

"Alright, I want a clean match." At this point, Heero threw a look at Wufei.

"I don't care what you do, but if you go beyond a certain point or fight dirty, I WILL interfere."

Heero looked at Hotaru and saw the violet fire blazing in her eyes. They turned almost black.

"Even though I'm sure you can hold your own...." Looking at Wufei and smiled.

"...I hope. BEGIN!"

At once the two fighters flew to the center of the ring. Wufei throwing a barrage of pounches at Hotaru. Using her nimble relexes, she dodged all of them, crouched down low, and attempted to sweep Wufei off his feet. Wufei caught the move in time and blocked it, but he did not expect Hotaru to put her weight on her hands and tuck her left leg in and then kick out as Wufei tried to kick her. Sending Wufei off his feet, Hotaru allowed Wufei to get up. Interpreting this as a weakness, Wufei managed to kick her in the chest which sent her three feet away.

~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna felt her heart sink as she watched Hotaru getting punched in the face. She knew Hotaru was just playing, but she wished her princess wouldn't play sch games. It was hard enough making sure she didn't get hurt by the enemy, but there is no way that she could protect Hotaru from herself. She knew that the others' betray destroyed part of Hotaru. Although some thought of her as emotionless and not caring before, Hotaru was actually very kind. She just hid it, since she knew that it was her destiny to bring about the end of the universe one day if need be. 

There was no one that could really help her. Setsuna felt her lips quirk up. She knew someone could help Hotaru, even if a certain goddess wasn't so sure. He glanced at Heero, who was standing by the ring, his Prussian eyes scanning over the fighters' moves.

#########

Heero felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Hotaru send Wufei flying into the wall. The match was over and Hotaru had won. She was playing with Wufei in the beginning, allowing him to land a few hits. But soon afterwards, she had let her true power show. And then all the color drained from Heero's face. Hotaru had pulled out her glaive from her subspace pocket. She was holding it to Wufei's throat. Flying over to the two, Heero heard Hotaru order Wufei to say Mercy, or else she would kill him. Knowing that Hotaru meant it, Heero quickly stopped in front of Wufei.

"Come on Hotaru, calm down."

"Shut up Yuy!"

Heero gulped as he saw that her violet eyes were serious. Kneeling down next to Wufei, Heero looked at him intently.

"Say 'mercy' Wufei."

"Never."

"Wufei, she's not bluffing."

"I would rather die then than admit my weakness."

"You don't seem to get it! Hotaru doesn't care whether or not she kills you! She will! Say mercy and you live Chang!"

"I would never dishonor myself like that."

Heero shook his head and stared into Wufei's eyes.

"Wufei, it's that or your life."

"I would rather give my life, than my pride."

"You idiot there is more than pride!"

"NO THERE ISN'T! Without pride you do the most dispicable things! Like killing innocence and children! Like you Yuy!"

At this point everyone fell silent. Duo was gasping in shock that Wufei dared insult Heero. Milliardo was about to kill Wufei, for despite their rivalry, he respected Heero's sense of dedication and he knew that Heero's pride was important. But he knew when it was getting in the way.

Hotaru felt her anger rise at Wufei's careless words. She did not know Heero well, but she saw that despite what he makes you believe, he was tearing up on the inside whenever he killed someone. Preshing the glaive into Wufei's neck more, she cut the skin and watched as the arrogant fool began to bleed. Heero placed his hand on the glaive, stopping it from going any further. Then all of a sudden, Heero lashed out and punched Wufei, knocking him unconscious. Heero turned to Hotaru, trying his best to mask the hurt but Hotaru saw right through it.

"He can't say 'mercy' if he's unconscious."

Heero stood up and walked out, his stormy eyes swirling with emotion, this time, not even the Perfect Soldier could hide his emotions.

The room was silent. No one dared move, no one even dared breath. What just happened here could of been a lot worse. But then again, what Wufei said pretty much blew a lot of people up. They were outraged that he could say something like that. They all knew that Heero wasn't like that. The watched as Hotaru's moved. With a simple flick of her wrist, she used her glaive to slash a long gash on Wufei's chest. Then, she kicked him. She simply turned and left, they saw her usually emotionless eyes holding a kind of untameable fire. But only Setsuna saw the worry shining in them. 

^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru walked out the gym and looked around to find Heero. She coudln't find him and finally allowed herslef to frown. She wanted to kill Wufei in there. Why? She had no idea and that was bugging her! Of course the obvious is that he dissed Heero. But then WHY DOES SHE CARE?!?! She wasn't suppose to care about anyone, or anything. But then she felt her heart, what's left of it that is, twisted once she saw the look of pain on Heero's features. Not knowing what she was going, she found herself at the gardens. 

She walked through, admiring the scenery. She still had a love for gardens and flowers. But she wondered why she was here, of all the places, why the garden? She found herself being pulled to the lake. There was a hidden lake in the Peacecraft gardens. A beautiful place that she thought no one knew about.

Hotaru stopped. She watched from behind a tree as Heero just stodd there, by the edge of the lake. The wind gently playing with his hair. His black clothes blew as well, making him seem like a dark angel, even though he was in such a beautiful plaec. The lake was very big, and a clear blue. Trees surrounded it, blocking it from view. It was about three miles from the actual main garden and about a mile and half from the palace. She didn't know how, but she just KNEW that he was there. Hot did she know?!

~*~*~ Flash ~*~*~

ChibiPrincess Selene sat by the lake. A dark figure next to her. Selen looked up and into the figure's eyes, which mirrored her own, dancing with joy and happiness. The the figure lowered it's face to her ear as Selene leaned into it's chest. A soulful and soothing voice was heard by her as it's warm breath tickled her ear.

"I just love the lake, don't you Firefly?"

~*~*~ Flash End ~*~*~

Hotaru shook her head as she continued to watch Heero. These flashes of the past were getting intense and more frequent. She didn't understand it, she was seeing pictures of the very past, of the time when she was princess of the moon in the Silver Millenium. She knew about her past, but never had she seen these images. Especially one's of her and the figure. She always felt so safe, so warm, even though they were just flashes. And she never saw the preson's face. 'Damn it,' she thought as she watched Heero sit down. 'Why is mother letting me see these flashes now?! As if life wasn't hard enough without them. But I have never heard of mother speak of someone that I knew besides Usagi and the others.'

"What are you doing here Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up to see Heero looking at her with his intense eyes. His back was leaned against a tree and he turned his head to the left so he could see her.

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

She watched as Hereo cocked a brow in amusement. Hotaru managed a small smile as she walked towards him.

"Wufei gave you quite the insult."

Heero nodded as Hotaru sat down, on the other side of the tree, leaning against it. They were now on opposite sides of the tree. Both knowing it would be wiser not to look at each other.

"Yeah, I suppose Wufei did."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I thought you were going to ask 'do you feel anything?'"

Hotary shook her head as she sadly smiled. He was just like her.

"I suppose I figured that you do feel. At least cared for your friends."

"How do you see that?"

"You knocked Wufei out. Others thought you were angry at him, but I know you were trying to prevent me from killing him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you would have done worse to him than just knock him out."

"Maybe your right. So what if you are right?"

"Then you do feel."

"And so do you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Since I saw the blaze in your eyes when you thnk of your past."

Hotaru returned to her monotone.

"There is only anger there."

"No, there's more than anger. There's sadness, loneliness, anger, pain, happiness, and once in a while contentment. But I know you're not content here. You're just here because you're ordered to be, because it's logical."

"That should be good enough."

"There's a difference between contentment and orders. A big difference."

"And how do you know that? How do you know the difference since you're the perfect soldier and all."

"You have a point there. But I know enough to know that just because you're ordered, doesn't mean you're happy. Why live with an order while you can be happy? Isn't there more to life?"

"Once upon a time there was. But now it's gone. I once thought that I had the best life. But that was ripped away. I got too comfortable, I got too content. No Heero Yuy, there is a difference."

Hotaru stood up and turned to face him.

"You can live with orders, and you don't have that cloud hovering over you that at any second this will be over. When you're content and happy, you let down your guard. You forget that there will be a time that everything comes crashing down. With orders you live it, and never risk beng sad when it is ripped away from you, since you know it wasn't going to last long. You know that your not suppose to be comfortable."

"But what is life if you never experience comfort and content. With orders you never know what you're missing out on. Hotaru Megumi that is the coward's way out. To shy away from happiness because you're afraid that there might be pain. But without pain, how can you truly know when your happy?"

Hereo stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Without one the other can not exsist. If you don't know pain, how will you know contentment?"

"That's the way of a soldier's life Yuy. I know you know that. I know you know that a soldier can never be content, because you can always die."

"Then wouldn't it be worth dying if you were happy? At least once? Because if you just die, you never know what you missed out on. I would trade my whole life of orders, just to live through one hour, one minute of you pain. To feel something and think of something besides orders. To know that there is something more than fighting."

Heero held Hotaru's cheek.

"Someone once told me to live on your emotions. And although I may not always follow it, I know it's the best way to live."

Heero walked away, leaving Hotaru to stand there and just stare at his retreating figure. She knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it. Because when she did, she would feel her world tumble down around her.

~*~*~ Flash ~*~*~ (Chibi-voices)

"You know what I've always been taught?"

"What Selene?"

"My mom has always told me to always follow my emotions."

"That's very wise advice."

"Listen to it like I do."

"I'll remember it, don't you worry." 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::blush:: Sorry, I had a little to much coffee today. Anyways, I hope you like it. Review please! And no flames that are out of control!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do give me a flame that is unreasonable, you will not be a happy person. Although I am reasonable and i can be nice, I can turn ugly. Do not mess with me.

And oh yes. To all those who've reviewed. Thanks. 

And Saler Sun, I really don't like being called a bitch because I like Trowa. I really don't appreciate it. It's okay to be really critical on my writing or how I'm handling the fic. But, I don't wanna have to read threatening letters or being cursed out since I like trowa. It just says we have good taste first of all. But, i do not wanna see something like that again, not in the review. Personal letter is okay, but not a review. And I appreciate that you not curse me out in a review again. Because although you mean no harm or anything, you do NOT want me to get the wrong idea about this. And trust me *eyes flash* you DO NOT want to mess with me, because dealing with me will not be pretty. Especially with my white Bengal tiger.

::A huge five feelt long, three feet high at shoulder and white Bengal tiger walks to Rage::

His name is Rampage. I'm sure you didn't mean much, but do not mess with me.


	9. Flashes and Voices

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness~*~*~

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

Idea by: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Hey everyone. I'm really tired right now, it's not easy to play with aggressive 7th graders in a soccer game for about an hour. I'm tired but I need to write this fic. I'm booking it man, bye! Go and read, oh yeah, I don't own Gundam.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero slowed down once he was in the house. His head was really swimming. He's the Perfect Soldier, the one that locks up all emotions. And he just spilled everything he thought about and his values to a girl that he hasn't known for two weeks yet. But he felt he could tell her anything, like he's known her of eternity.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Heero sat down in the library. He did not know what it was about her. He buried his face in his hands as he breathed heavily. He closed his eyes as another flash appeared in his head. They were just voices, not pictures.

__

"Come on slow poke! Catch me if you can! Move it!!!!!!!!!"

"Sele! Don't make me use my powers! It's not fair that you're using your powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault you're so slow!"

"I'VE GOT YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Haha! I've finally got you!"

"Hahaha, Ory!"

"I've got you. You're all mine." The male voice was now husky. It was no longer that childish and carefree voice. It held love, compasion, and lust.

"I'm always yours." The female voice was music to anyone's ears. Her voice was carefree, innocent and soothing. But it now had a touch of love and lust. The voices sound young. Only about 10 or 11. 

"What would I do without you?"

"What would you do anyways?"

"I would just die."

"No you wo-"

The voices were silent. Heero knew that they were kissing. 

"I love you Sele, now and forever."

Heero shook his head. These voices were coming again and again. But he had no idea what they meant. He knew that these were important, but did not know how important. HE didn't know what these were. Were they the future? Or the past? Or someone else's memories?

He overturned the chairs in fustration. He didn't know what to do! His mind was killing him. The flashes made sense. It comforted him, but he didn't know what was going on.

"I need to know, what's going on!!!!!!!!!!"

############

Hotaru looked at the lake. She didn't know what to think of Heero yuy. She knew that there was something about him. She felt a power, strong, soothing, and good. But she didn't know where it was coming from. She felt it around her, and she felt like she could just let evertyhing go. That she could be truly happy. And there was just a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Is it love?"

Hotaru shook her heard furiously, she knew she couldn't. She had been foolish and allowed the boys to know her story, and for Heero yuy to get close. She could not get involved. Not again. 

Hotaru walked away, her violet eyes cold and dead. She wasn't going to get involved again. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she could not feel again. Because when she did...

"... I will fall for Heero Yuy... "

*****************************

The goddess watched as Hotaru walked away slowly. 

"My Queen, do not worry."

The goddess face the dark eyed warrior once again.

"I see that you are back."

"Yes Queen Selenity."

Queen Selenity walked out of the shadows. Her silver eyes flaring with an inner fire.

"I already know what you will tell me."

"I am greatly sorry but we can not possibly offer our services to Princess Hotaru. There is a new danger in our section of the universe. I am sure that she can handle herself. Especially with Pluto and... him... there."

"Very well. Leave"

"I am sorry your highness."

The warrior turned and walked out, leaving the Queen with a migrane. She knew that the other Scouts would not give up that easily. And now with the Starlights out of the picture, she did not know what to do. 

"Your majesty you need to stop panicking."

Selenity turned around and she frowned at sailor Pluto, who had a gentle smile on her lips.

"I don't know what to do. I know you will do your best to protect her, but as you said, you can not protect her from herself."

Pluto walked to the Queen and held her hand. Her staff passed over the silver pool that the Queen was looking at. A picture of Hotaru appeared. Her eyes dead.

"I know it seems hopeless. Sometimes I wondered if saving hre was the right thing. Although she's alive, she's in a way dead. The only way to get her back is if... well, you know what must happen."

"I've talked to the others. They seemed to think the chance of Hotaru making the right choice are high. But I feel they need to hurry the process. The others are nearing. And they don't even suspect anything! Lord for people so smart they can be so thick! Especially Hotaru!"

Pluto laughed at the Queen. She knows that she aws just worried about Hotaru, but she was over reacting. The Queen scowled at Pluto.

"You know I'm only worried. But you can't blame me. That daughter of mine is giving me white hair! I mean... y9u know what I mean!!!!!!"

Pluto hugged her Queen. Although she was strong, she needed help once in a while too.

"Oh Pu... I don't know what I'll do if she changes again."

"She'll be fine Selenity. With _him_ in the picture she'll be fine!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! I'm always right."

"I hate it when you're right."

Sailor Pluto laughed at her queen. Although she was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, she sure was babish sometimes. And that's just the way she liked her baby cousin.

@@@@@@@@@@

Milliardo sat out in the garden. His long platinium hair blowing gently in the wind. His icy blue eyes were far off. The picture of a woman filled his mind. Her face made his heart race. Her smile turned his knees to jelly. Her scent ingulped him at all times. And the music that was her voice gave him the speaking ability of a 4 year old toddler. 

Hitting himself with his hand, he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Heck! He knew what was wrong with him! He knew that there was nothing wrong with him. Other than the fact that he was in love. 

"Yeah, the Lightning Count's in love, who would of ever saw THAT coming?"

He allowed himself to forget he was a soldier for a second. To forget that he was the rightful king of the Sanq Kingdom. To forget that he had the blood of hundreds on his hands. Those hands!

He looked down at his hands. They were big, strong. A few scars covered them, but they looked like strong capable hands. He clenched his fists together and closed his eyes.

They were the hands that he used to kill soldiers, destroy families, change lives, and destroy innocence. They were the hands that fueled war, that fueled the hate that consumed the world. He allowed the flame of hate to spread fast, to grow stronger, to feed on innocence.

He sighed as he thought that he would never be good enough for Setsuna. She was gentle, kind and ever so loving. He would never let his stained hands ruin her.

He heard rustling and turned around to see Heero storming away. He moved to the direction where Heero came from and saw that Tenshi was standing by the hidden lake, her eyes were far off. She had her head low as if she was thinking.

Milliardo smirked. The two little Perfect Soldiers were having trouble with romance themselves. Everyone, except maybe Duo, knew that there was something brewing between the two. The way that Hotaru had punished Wufei when Wufei insulted Heero. Milliardo winced once he remember the stitches that Trowa had to give Wufei.

'The girl is very impressive. Heero must of known, it was almost as if he was letting Tenshi to show us her power.' Milliardo knew that Heero probably was doing just that. His rival had a way of showing things that he wanted to reveal without having anyone supect it.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that Hotaru was really beautiful. She was pale, but her shoulder-length raven hair and deep mesmerizing violet eyes which were void of anything gave her the look of a goddess. Someone that was mysterious and an enigma. She was quite the interesting person. Not to mention that she had the fair skinned kind of beauty, which was fair and yet dabgerous at the same time. Heero had very good taste. She looked innocent, like she was weak, but Milliardo had seen what she was capable of doing.

'Just like Yuy. He made a good choice. Now if their secretive personalities and tortured pasts can allow the other to enter. It would be especially good for Tenshi if that happened. Heer can help her through this. Yuy does know alot, although I hate to admit it...'

Deciding he needed to have a little chat with Tenshi, he cleared his throat and stepped toward. Emotionless violet met flashing ice blue as they locked gazes. Milliardo offered a soft smile as she glared at him.

"You know, to letting your emotions show isn't a bad thing Miss Tenshi."

She only continued to glare at him. Milliardo sighed inwardly. The girl was too much like Heero. And that was not a really good thing.

"I know that Heero can come off as well, the Perfect Soldier, but he does care."

HE was met by silence. But just then he noticed that something flashed in her eyes. Milliardo smirked once he realized that he struck a nerve. At least he was getting _somewhere_. 

"With the way Heero stormed off, you must of said something, or did something that struck a nerve."

He was rewarded by another flash in her violet eyes. She had something with Heero, just like Heero with her.

"Heero knows what it feels like to be betrayed, to be expected many great things from, to have thw weight to the world on his shoulders. He knows what it feels like to go through pain, because Heero certainly had had his fair share."

This time there was nothing. Milliardo sighed as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere...... at least not _now_. 

'She must be angry at him. I'll just offer a little something that may catch erh attention.'

"Believe it or not, Heero and I are in a way friends. We understand each other, and we respect each other as wel. Although I have been through my own shares of secrets and pains, it's nothing compared to Heero. **But**, I do know part of the Perfect Soldier's past. Some of the things he has been through. If you know it, you would see that he is a lot like you. Maybe after knowing his past and history a little better, you will accept what you feel for him and why. My door is always open, and you're welcome to come by anytime if you need to talk, or want to learn something."

Milliardo turned and walked away. Knowing that he just helped in building a bridge between those two. They were truly a pair, dangerous and yet vulnerable at the same time. Shaking his head, he wondered if Tenshi and Heero would let down their shields and let each other in. And he couldn't help but wonder what Setsuna had been through.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

A shadow watched as Milliardo walked away and into the house. Dark green eyes twinkled with love as she watched her prince walked away. She couldn't help but wonder the same thing about him 

Walking out of the shadows Setsuna Meyou waited patiently for her princess to come. She was in desperate need to talk to her. Although Hotaru would not believe it, The Guardian of Time was feeling something, and she knew that loving someoneone, was not in the job description. If it was in the manual of _Proper Care of the Time Gates_, Setsuna would of noticed, unless she forgot about it since it had been 500 years since she read it last. 

++++++++++

Hotaru walked towards the house. And she knew that Setsuna had to talk to her. She could feel the other woman's worries and fear as she smiled. Setsuna, Guardian of the Time Gates, Angel Scout, and cousin to her mother was in love. She shook her head as the idea amused her. Setsuna taught her much of what she knew, from controlling her powers, to shooting a gun. But now the mentor needed help from the student. But Hotaru knew that love wasn't her strong point. Heck! She would be better at public speaking and acting than at love! 

"Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru heard setsuna's urgent scream when she was a few hundred yards away. Hotaru let out a small giggle before speeding up.

"Look Hotaru, I know that you know that I know that you know what i'm gonna say. Save it! I know that you also want to burst out laughing, but you can't!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru sighed once she realized that Setsuna was using the only thing that could get Hotaru to do anything, setsuna was acting immature.

"I know I know. You think you're in love with Milliardo Peacecraft, aka Zechs Merguise, aka Lightning Count. But if you haven't noticed Setsuna, I'm, not exactly the expert on love. Or any emotion actually!"

Hotaru hit herself mentally when setsuna looked saddened. Setsuna was alwas strong for Hotaru, to set an example, but she knew the woman had a breaking point. And it looked as if she had reached it.

Sliding an arm around the **much** older woman's shoulders, Hotaru led Setsuna into the house and straight to Setsuna's room. They both collapsed into the bed. Dead tired from what they were feeling.

"If I knew that love took this much out of you, I wouldn't of gone to those excercise classes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru allowed herself to laugh. And Setsuna smiled, for it was good to hear her princess's musical laughter again.

"You know what my 'Not so little one anymore'? It would be easier to be like you."

Hotaru bolted from bed and shok Setsuna's shoulders. Her eyes were wild as she jaw was tight.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That."

"I'm sorry little one. Just that I don't know what to do."

Setsuna absentmindedly began playing with some of Hotaru's hair, just like she had done when Hotaru was young.

"Don't be like me, cuz you'll be even more confused than you are now. I mean, after a while of being like this, you forget what love is."

"You could remember if only you let that someone in."

Hotaru cringed. She knew who Setsuna was talking about. She had known that Setsuna knew. The woman knows everything so it's kinda hard to keep anythig from her! Muttering a few selective curses, she walked to the window. 

"It's not that easy Setsuna-mama."

"Trust him."

"A lot of good trust did me last time! I trusted them, and look where it's got me now."

"You need someone that knows what you're going through. And he is the best person. You should take Milliardo up on his offer you know."

"And you should take Milliardo up, PERIOD."

The ageless one blushed a deep red as she hugged her adoptive daughter from behind. Hotaru just went stiff.

"I wish you weren't so scare to be happy. To try something you may like. Because this is getting you no where."

Without waiting for an answer, Setsuna spun on her heels and walked out the door, leaving Hotaru with her thoughts. She cursed as she realized people were always giving her something to think about. Her mind was racing and she knew that a migrane was coming on. 

"Damn it, next thing you know they're gonna be making me think about the meaning of life."

She cursed as she realized that Heero DID give her that to think about. Muttering several more curses, she stormed to the trainging room, in desperate need to kicking something.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Was that bad? I just needed to write something down. Don't you jsut hate it when you have the climax of a fic, but need things to happen to get there?! That's where I am now. And thank you for all those who have reviewed. I totally appreciate it. At first I didn't think anyone would like it, or me for that matter. But the reviews really have made a differece. I now know that there are epople who like my fic, and that there is a reason to keep going.

::Sniff Sniff::

I promised not to cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, I always saw people thinking that Setsuna and Queen Selenity was strong and capable of holding up anything and totally lady like, but every strong person has a breaking point. Even the mightiest of warriors has a weakness, and the strongest of shield has a crack. So I decided that it would be...interesting to show that strong people aren't always strong, that they have a breaking point as well. Besides, I thought it would be cute it Setsuna and Selenity acted babyish! Anyways, if you haven't noticed, that Starlights aren't going to be coming to the rescue. The story is so much smoother that way. Well I gotta go! Tomorrow I have a soccer game, and I gotta be ready, cuz believe it or not, seventh graders kick really hard.

::Shutters as she remembers how hard seventh graders kick and what Miaka told her about how hard highschool dudes kick.::

I should try to get out of the game. I don't feel like getting another 20 bruises like last ime. Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. by Myself

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

Original Idea: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Hey, welcome to the fic. I don't own Gundam, bye!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hotaru felt like killing something. Dinner that night had gone... worse than expected. Duo had dissed Wufei... again and Wufei started to chase Duo with his katana... again.

Hotaru was staring up at the ceiling as the silence covered the room like a thick fog. It was about 5 in the morning and Hotaru had been up most of the night. Her mind kept flipping back to the conversations she had had with Heero, Setsuna, and Milliardo. Sighing in defeat, she got up and grabbed her black robe. Tying it tightly around her frail looking body, she walked onto the balcony.

The sun was rising slowly in the east and Hotaru took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air. The birds chirped in the distance as Hotaru relaxed. It's been a while since the last time she could let her shields fall and just relax. She smiled as she saw a family of rabbits racing across the grass. She shivered, not knowing whether it was from the chilly morning air or the fact that the rabbits reminded her of her sister, Serenity.

'How are you doing Sere? Although you betrayed me, you're still my little sister. Oh, why did things have to turn out the way they did?!'

"You shouldn't yell so loud when you confess something Ru."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she heard the voice. Then to her complete out of her mind shock, she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around her thin waist. She stiffened, but against her wishes found her body relaxing. Slowly melting into him, she relaxed and a smile of content appeared on her usually blank face. Her body felt warm as she leaned against his strong chest. Emotions filled her, happiness, peace and joy. 

Heero felt himself grin like an idiot. He loved the way she smelled, like lavender and a bright spring morning. Her smile brightened the darkness that he carried in him each day. She melted into him, their bodies fitting perfectly together, like it was meant to be.

"Get your dirty hands off of me Heero Yuy."

Heero's grin disappeared as he opened his eyes. Hotaru was staring at him, anger and darkness consumed her eyes. He only blinked as Hotaru pushed him away from her.

Hotaru forced herself to glare at him as she saw the look of pain and confusion flash through his beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong Ru?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero looked at her as emotions flashed through her eyes. They were now a black fire that burned from the confusion that held them.

"But I thought..."

"Whatever you thought was wrong Heero Yuy! And if you ever dare put your dirty hands on me again, I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru stalked away, leaving Heero on the balcony, alone and confused. He felt the evil in him rise as the darkness consumed again. Again he was alone, alone to face his demons, alone to keep that tiny shred of hope alive in himself. His eyes blazed with anger and confusion as his mind played the scene over again. What had gone wrong? What the hell did he do to deserve such punishment? He was happy, content, but then it only lasted for seconds. But then he knew the truth. He was falling in love with her damn it. But then she probably didn't feel the same. He felt his heart shatter at the thought. But then at least he was with her for one second.

"Better to hold something you treasure for seconds than to live eternity without it."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru ran as fast as he could. Her slender legs carried her through the house, and into Setsuna's room. She froze when she opened the door. Setsuna was sitting on Milliardo's lap, and they were in the middle of a heated make out session.

Setsuna looked up and stared at Hotaru. She saw the wild, savage and confused look her princess's eyes. She got up and ran over to engulf Hotaru into a hug. Milliardo stood up and ran off, looking to find Heero. 

"If he hurt her, I will rip out his throat!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hotaru what's the matter?"

Hotaru let the tears run down her face as she explained what had happened. Setsuna's expression went from joy and happiness, to anger, to pain, to shock, to pain and then back to shock.

"SO YOU LEFT HIM?!?!"

Hotaru numbly shook her head. That was a good word to use right then. Numb. She had no feeling, she was empty, like a shell, except this time, it was worse than when the Scouts had betrayed her. She shook her head as the last of her tears fell. There will be no more tears. She had brought everything on by herself. She was the cause of this mess and now she was chasing her own tail. She was going around, and around, and around. And every time ending back at Heartbreak City.

She flipped the bed over and Setsuna jumped up. Hotaru's eyes were black and emotionless. All of the old Hotaru had disappeared tossed out the window.

"Hotaru?"

"No, the name is Tenshi, Gundam pilot 07, designed to kill and destroy."

Setsuna's eyes widened when she heard Hotaru's cold and emotionless voice. Her princess had disappeared, leaving behind a shell of what she once was. She watched as her princess walked out the room. She entered as the heart broken, kind and peaceful princess of the Moon Kingdom, she left the as the Perfect Soldier, emotionless, monotonous, and perfect.

Milliardo ran into Heero and Hotaru's room. His eyes filled with anger and murder. He kicked the door open, and could not believe what he saw. The room was completely destroyed. The bed was on the other side of the room. The desks were all overturned. Broken pieced of furniture laid scattered across the room. The Perfect Soldier standing in the middle of the wreckage that was once the beautiful room of the Peacecraft mansion. Milliardo winced as he saw the blood running down his hands, arms and chest. He just stood there as Milliardo stared at him. His eyes blank, with a darkness in it that had never been there before. The haunted look in his eyes was maddening, and Milliardo thought he had finally lost it. 

"What happened Heero?"

Heero looked at him, eyes still blank.

"DAMN IT WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!"

Unmoving and as unfeeling as a mountain, Heero Yuy stared into the ice blue eyes of Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo crossed the room in a few long strides and punched Heero. Blood trickled down his busted lip but he didn't move. He didn't as much as blink. Milliardo shut his eyes as he tried his best to control himself. This was too weird. Hotaru was crying and on the brink of a nervous break down. Heero was now beyond description the Perfect Soldier, he wasn't even moving for god's sake! The two of them were giving him white hairs and he was only 26!

"What happened Heero?

Milliardo's voice was soft and desperate. He looked up as a desperate and confused look came into Heero's eyes.

"I hugged her."

It was so soft that Milliardo thought he didn't hear it. But then once he processed the words, it was as if Heero was shouting it at the top of his lungs. Milliardo was struck as his eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I hugged her. But she didn't want to be hugged. But...but I thought it was okay since...since she was happy with it at first."

Heero looked at Milliardo, his eyes confused, and Heero searched Milliardo's eyes for an answer. But all he saw was what was reflecting in his eyes. Confusion, pain, and desperation. Heero's eyes went blank as the words of a song he that heard long ago floated through his mind.

__

What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams   
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?   


Do I sit here and try to stand it?   
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?   
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin   
I make the right moves but I'm lost within   
I put on my daily façade but then   
I just end up getting hurt again   
By myself (myself)   
  
Pre chorus: (2x)   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
  
Chorus:   
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in   
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless   
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on   
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone   
If I let them go I'll be outdone   
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun   
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer   
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer   
(by myself).   
  
Pre chorus   
  
Chorus

The Perfect Soldier was back, and better than ever.

*******************************************************************************

Do you guys like, totally hate me now? I mean, I'm evil but I think I might have gone a little too far. But hey! It's more exciting eh? Not all unpredicted, but I can say I guess it's a tiny twist. I'm planning on making his pretty long. About 20 chapters or so. I'm not too sure but I already have a lot of ideas and future things, and trust me, according to my friend, it's pretty wicked. For I am Rage!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Well I gotta go take a shower, and then work on the next chapter. Bye! 

And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: The song is by Linkin Park and it's called 'By Myself'. I'm kinda obsessed with Linkin Park, Staind, Backstreet Boys (Don't ask) Destiny's Child, Eminem, Britney Spears, Jewel, P.O.D.'s Alive, and every other band and song you can think of. 

Well now I really gotta go. I can't believe how much homework they give in the eighth grade!!!!!! 

Well bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. And Here We Go

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

Original Idea: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Rage: Hiya folks. I'm tired. Yeah I know, 'Rage stop complaining' but I really am. You'd think the teachers would loosen up once your in eighth grade, being that you'll move to upper school next year and all. But no! They give you twice the homework as you got in seventh grade. Where is the justice in that? Espcially if you're in a team and playing against other teams? And I mean come on...(keeps going)

Jade: Um...she's in a bad mood and well, she's kinda pissed off.

::Watches Rage as she continues to babble::

Jade: I'll be doing this since she's under the weather. Well, this is chapter 10 of Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness. And please enjoy. Keep in mind that Rage and I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon.

Rage: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOW TO ME MORTALS! BOW TO YOU'RE LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: She's going Treize on me!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone, excluding Heero and Hotaru, was sitting in the den. Hotaru was in the training room, while Heero was in the garden. The two were avoiding each other like the plague since 6 o'clock that morning. It was already 3 in the afternoon, and no one had really seen neither of them. Setsuna and Milliardo had filled everyone in on the situation and they were all thinking. Duo frowned and stood up. The others braced for something that won't make any sense.

"It seems to me as if these two are in denial. They can't seem to admit that they do feel something for each other. And I suppose that Heero is willing to say something, but not willing to go out of his way. And well, Tenshi is still hurt over the fact that her friends betrayed her. And she doesn't wanna put her trust in Heero."

Duo sat down while everyone gapped at him. Duo had hit the situation on the dot. They watched as Duo smriked.

"Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean I can't be hit with moments of insight!"

Everyone sweatdropped, Duo had just dissed himself and didn't realize it. Duo smiled and leaned back. Quatre took this chance to speak up.

"We need to get them together...somehow. Any ideas?"

Everyone looked around, but no one had any ideas at all. Suddenly, the glass door leading to the garden clicked. Everyone twisted around to see Heero walking in, his labtop in his right hand.

"We have a mission."

Everyone looked up and gapped. They hadn't been expecting a mission in a while. Trowa stood up.

"What is it Heero?"

"We have to destroy two rebel bases. So therefore we'll be split into two groups and attack the bases at the same time. Go get Hotaru and meet me in the hanger."

Heero spun around and marched towards the hanger. Duo blinked.

"Who's Hotaru?"

Trowa smirked.

"He means Tenshi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero quickly flipped through the information that Dr. J had given him and felt himself frown. This was a dangerous mission, even with the eight Gundams. He had been informed a week ago that Setsuna also had a Gundam and would like to join them on missions. Lady Une had approved this and therefore everyone would be on this mission.

"HEY HEE-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!!!!"

Heero made a note to kill Duo later. He turned around in his chair and watched as all seven pilots headed towards him. He noted that Hotaru's hair was everywhere and that her hands were bleeeding.

'We both need some rest, but it can't come just yet.'

Heero told them to take a seat around the huge round table that was in the hanger. After everyone was seated, Heero pressed a red button and computer screens appeared from the table. 

"Okay, there is a new organization called Hybrid. They claim that they are the master race, kind of like the Nazis several millenia ago. They have the advanced models of Leo's and Aires."

At this point two pictures came onto each screen. On the right was the advanced model of a Leo. It was now deep blood red with a head of dark green, a 10 feet long beam cannon and a round black shield with a 9 feet diameter. Near the shoulder was a full size beam saber. It was now more aerodiamically built and reduced its size by 1/10th. And the speed was increased by 10 mph. 

On the left was a new Aires. It was no longer black, but dark blue with blood red eyes. It was built more like a Gundam, with long legs and arms, with a ten foot by five foot wide black jet black strapped to it's back. A 8 foot long black buster rifle in it's right hand with a round black shield attached to it's left forearm.

"They are both dolls, with a 8 to 10 percent accuracy in target range. So far there are an estamite of 500 Leos and only 200 Aireses. 100 Aireses and 250 Leos are at each base. There are two bases that the Preventers need us to take out. One is in Germany."

A map flashed onto the screen.

"This base is three miles from the outskirts of Belgium. IT's about 10 acres and about 300 soldiers. This,"

Another map flashed onto the screen.

"This is a base in Japan. It's about 10 miles from Hiroshima. The base is 15 acres and has about 450 soldiers. The mission will start in 12 hours, at 0300 hours. Alright, here are your assignments. Duo, Setsuna, Quatre, and Wuefi will take the base in Germany. Milliardo, Trowa, Tenshi and I will take the base in Japan. Figure out your stategies on your own, be ready to leave by 1200 hours. Dismissed."

Everyone talked amounst themselves while Heero walked out the room. The situation was worse than he explained. He didn't tell them the fact that a greater majority of the mobile suits were in the Japanese base. But he was sure that Trowa, Tenshi and Milliardo figured it out. Wufei and Setsuna might figured it out, but he was pretty sure that they wouldn't do anything about it.

___________________________

Duo watched as Heero walked out. Hotaru, Trowa and Milliardo were talking amounst themselves. They were probably trying to figure out a game plan. He had noticed that the teqams were not spread out equally in force. Milliardo and Heero were the heavy hitter of the Gundam boys' group. And what he's feeling from Tenshi, she was as capable as them. And Trowa was second only to Heero from the five of them. HE figured something was up, but hey, with such an awesome force, what can go wrong?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hotaru watched as Milliardo and Trowa took a seat across from her. The look in their eyes confirmed her thoughts. They were going for the dangerous mission. Heero had made it sound as if it was equal. But with the teams that were assigned, she figured out it was so much more. She knew for a fact that Milliardo and Heero were the best in the world, and Trowa was one of the best as well. 

"Heero's going to tell us soon, I'm sure of it."

Tenshi looked at Trowa, who was sitting in a chair. But she couldn't help but notice the worry in his emerald eyes.

"It must be worse than we think. Heero wouldn't make such a rash looking choice in teams. HE knows strategy better than anyone else. We'll just wait a while to go find him."

"We can't wait too long. We need to know what's _really_ going on."

Tenshi merely nodded as she stood up. She had to check on her bleeding hands before she does anything else.

Milliardo and Trowa watched as Tenshi walked out. They shook their heads as they leaned back into the chair.

"They're going around in circles."

Milliardo allowed a soft chuckle to escape his throat.

"The two are giving me some major migranes. We need to talk to the two of them. You get Heero, I'll get Tenshi."

"You give me the hard job?!"

"With Tenshi, it'll be equally hard."

"We'll do this after we talk to Heero about the mission then?"

Milliardo nodded while Trowa got up and walked out the room. He looked to the others, who were talking about their game plan. He caught Setsuna's questioning gaze which clearly asked, 'He's not telling the truth is he?' He nodded and got up. He needed some time to think before he thinks about the mission. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Everyone walked into the dining room. Heero was forced into cooking that night. They knew the Perfect Soldier could do many things, but cooking...they weren't so sure about that one. 

Once they entered the dining room, they saw that the places had been set. A smell envaded the room and everyone started to drool. Everyone sat down and waited anxiously for the food to arrive. After a few agonizing minutes, Heero came out with a huge cart. But everything was covered and they drooled as he placed the them on the table. HE uncovered the first one.

"Lasana is served."

Once the seocnd lid was ifted, it revealled a hot plate of lo mein. The third bowl was a huge bowl of steaming wonton soup. The fourth was pasta with meat sauce. The fifth was a varity of sushi. And the six and last one, was a HUGE chicken.

Duo looked at Heero as stars floating in his eyes.

"YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without saying another word, Duo jumped onto the chicken, literally. Everyone else ignored manners, even Setsuna, and dug into the hearty meal.

Heero sat down as he began to eat. He made this all for a reason. For it might be the last time he cooked for these guys.

After dinner was finished, Trowa, Milliardo and Tenhi volunteered to help Heero clean up. Afer a few minutes, everything was finished. Heero mentioned for everyone to follow him. He entered the library and everyone sat down.

"As you probably figured out, there's so much more. The base in Japan is 15 acres like I said, with 450 men. But there are 350 Leos at that base with 70 Aireses. And there are two discs in there that the Preventers need. And that's the central base for doll construction. Here's the game plan, I'll go in for the disks. Give me 20 minutes. If I don't get out at the end of the 20 minutes if I don't contact you, blow the damn base up. Is it clear?"

"HEERO THAT'S INSANE!!! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M BLOWING THE BASE UP WTH YOU INSIDE!!!"

"There is no other way it can be done Zechs. I want you to blow the base to smitherens regardless of whether or not i'm in it."

Trowa and Milliardo sighed in defeat and stood up.Tewnshi was about to walk out.

"Tenshi wait."

Hotaru turned around. Her eyes softened ever so slightly when she saw the desperation and pain in Heero's eyes.

"Hotaru, I need you to blow the base up without doubt. Tenshi, I need you to do anything, because Trowa and Milliardo won't do it."

Hotaru didn't know what to do. Heero was asking hre to kill him if need be. Hotaru couldn't do it... but Tenshi...she could. 

"Fine."

Heero watched as Tenshi walked out. He shopok his head. IF this is the way that things would turn out in the future, he might as well die.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Those two are giving me the worse migrane that I've had in about 5000 years Setsuna."

"I'm getting the worse migrane in 200 years, the last time this happened was when people on earth exclaimed for the first colony launched into space. The noise was really bad."

Queen Selentity heard herself giggle despite herself. Pluto could always make her giggle. 

"They are making me crazy. I mean, one minute it's I love you, then it's I hate you, and then it's I'll kill you. COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Setsuna nodded as the Queen looked at her.

"We have to speed up the process, they have to remember soon!"

"You know it doesn't work that way. If you pile everything on them at once, it'll take too much of a strain."

"I know, but these two are killing me."

Setuna nodded and Selenity glared at her.

" I don't see how you can be so calm!"

"I've been doing my job for the past 6000 years, I know when not to interfere, and when to do it. Although it seems hopeless at this point, everything will end up as it should be."

"I hope you're right."

"I should get going, I must prepare for the mission."

"Good luck, and please be careful. There is a sour feeling in the air."

"I know."

With that the Time Keeper disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone were checking up on their Gundams. That night, Setsuna's Gundam had been delivered. Milliardo and the others, except Heero and Tenshi, were shocked by it. It looked like Tallgeese III. But it had the head shaped like Wing Zero. It was deep green in color and was armed with a staff that resembled Pluto's staff. The eyes were a light blue as rocket launchers and machine guns were attached to it's legs, in it's chest, and on it's forearms.

Milliardo wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel. All the Gundams were in it's Custom forms, Setsuna's was amazing, but there were two Gundam that were breath taking. That would be Gundams Wing Zerp Custom, and Cosmic Darkness. Wing Zero Custom II had it's angel wings, which were now silver. IT's chest had reverted to that of Wing Zero, with a now black jewel in it's chest. The forearms were decortated with black ghost fames. It was still equiped with the buster rifle, two beam sabers, and 2 sets of rocket launchers and 3 sets of machine guns.

Cosmic Darkness was just as beautiful. It was three feet shorter than Wing Zero, with black angel wings that were 6 feet less than Zero's in wingspan. The wings were ouytlinged with silver. It had a purple head, with blood red eyes. The chest was black with dark purple outlining the chest and the dark blue jewel in the middle of it's chest. Purple ghost flames ate at the Gundam's lower leg and forearms. A huge glaive was in it's right hand as a hidden beam saber was placed at the left shoulder by Heero. Most of it's legs were covered with hidden rocket launchers. 

"Damn those two Gundam will probably blow up the Earth with all their powers."

Milliardo heard everyone agree with Duo. He looked over to the two Gundams and watched as their owners busied themselves will putting finishing touches on their machines. HE checked his watch and saw the it was about 11:45. They would be heading out soon.

"Alright everyone, to the conference table!" 

Everyone scrambled down there and intio a seat. They noticed that Tenshi and Heero were not there yet. Suddenly there was a noise behind them and they all turned around. They couldn't help but let their jaws drop to the floor. Tenshi was wearing tight black leather pants which flared that showed off her slim waist and beautifully curved legs, and a TIGHT black spaghetti strap tank top. A small and tight leather jacket gave her cover... or lack of it. The guys felt themselves drool, but stopped when they saw the cold look in her eyes which made them shiver.

Heero was just as... deadly. He was wearing black Tim boots, baggy black parachutes, a black muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket. Everything he was wearing showed off his long legs, muscular amrs, as well as tight and well chiselled abs and chest.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, they looked deadly, secretive, dangerous, unstoppable, and perfect together. 

"Alright you gyus, i turst that you have something planned?"

Everyone nodded.

"We have about 10 mintes left. Everything has been checked, and just relax and talk for a while. I'll tell you when there is 5 minutes left and when we have to blast off."

Heero walked away, and Tenshi walked away as well. Everyone huddled. Duo whistled.

"Damn those two look like Death angels. I'm seriously thinking that I should step down as God of Death and allow Heero to take over. The new God and Goddess of Death, those two certainly fit the description!"

Everyone nodded. Trowa turned to look at the two.

"They have communication problems. I mean MAJOR communication problems. They can't seem to talk to each other, just to see how the other feels and such. We need to get the two together."

Everyone was shocked by jhow much Trowa spoke and that he made sense about romance. Quatre smiled.

"We'll get a chance after the mission."

"WE have to go!"

Everyone quickly hurried to their Gundam. As Setsuna reached the foot of her Gundam, Gundam Time Freeze, she watched as Heero send a glance at Hotaru, who was about to enter her Gundam before getting in. She also saw Hotaru look at Wing Zero for a few seconds, before jumping in as well.

She was the only one that knew that they would get a chance to talk to Hotaru, but as for Heero, she wasn't so sure. The future is always uncertain, and a dark cloud was passing over Heero ad Hotaru as they both launched into the air. Setsuna could only follow them, and pray that the gods looked down kindly on the two star crossed lovers.

Rage: I'm sorry about before. I was having a nervous break down. Too much work and stuff. Anyways, I won't get a chapter out in a while. This week is really hectic. 

And I know that the Starlights were to appear, but since I took over the fic, I think I like it better wihout them. And I know that they're kinda OOC here, but it's all the more interesting! I think... nywayz, please review. And to all those who have, thanks a lot. See ya 'round!


	12. ACTUAL CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

Original Idea by: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi

Okay, I'm tired so, I don't own Gundam. And i'm only keeping up with the original idea thing until chapter 15, ten chapters from where i started. I kept doing this to show my respect to Zenbu Hotaru Megumi. And thanks to those who've reviewed. Chao!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duo looked around as he frowned. Heero had said that there were around 250 advanced Leos and 50 advanced Aireses. But unless his radar was broken, he only counted 180 mobile suts. Not that he was complaining, it was hard.

Duo noted the progress of the others as he sliced his thermal scythe through a Leo. Setsuna had been one of active in battle. She was the first one to charge into battle when she shot down two Aireses with her machine guns. Wufei was currently battling two Leos and an Aires. Quatre was fighting off two Leos and wasn't doing so great. Setsuna had finsihed off her 30th Leo as she attacked her 10th Aires.

"Heero is a no good lousy lier. He said the base would be equally divided, but if we only have 30 Aireses and 150 Leos, that means they have 250 Leos as well as 70 Aireses! Are they crazy?! We've been battling for about 45 minutes, and we still have about 40 Leos and 10 Aireses left. These guys are too hard to destroy!"

Duo jerked as a Leo slammed into him. His left arm was now slightly damaged but Duo managed to take the Leo out.

"""""""""""""""

Setsuna watched as Duo took out another Leo, but not before taking damage. The way this battle was going, she feared for the others. The new dolls were beyond the abilities of the old ones. Although the others had a great team, they could not stand long against this kind of beating. The dolls were agile and accurate. Setsuna shook her head, there was no way that they were going to come out of this unharmed.

Hotaru jerked toward as she was hit from behind. She raised her glaive and sliced through two Leos. Although these suits were not up to any of their levels, they were fast and very accurate. Cosmic Darkness flew into the air and fired her buster rifle at a patch of dolls. Many of them escaped but one third was destroyed. She quickly calculated the numbers left and discovered that there were 200 Leos and 50 Aireses. They had arrived later than scheduled and attacked the base fifteen minutes behind the others. The base had been ready for them and most of the dolls had been activated. They've been fighting for about half an hour and many suits had been destroyed. 

Heero and Hotaru had been the far most active. In the first five minutes, Heero had taken down five Leos and an Aires while Tenshi finsihed off ten Leos and three Aireses. Tenshi was proving herself as the Goddess of Death and Destruction while Heero was proving that he could keep up with her. 

"Destruction, Wind and Silence, I'm going in. Give me cover...I'm going in in 60 seconds starting...NOW!"

Everyone watched as Hereo's cockpit opened and he ran for the base. Wing Zero Custom was given autopilot, in a way like dolls, except they based the fighting on the pilots' abilities and normal moves.

Tenshi fired her buster rifle at one group of dolls, clearing a way to the right of Heero. Trowa fired most of his chest missiles at the left side of the base. The control room was on the right side and so he was keeping the dolls buusy. Milliardo tok this chance blow up the northern hanger. Under the attacks, the dolls moved away from Wing Zero Custom and the right side of the base and attacked the three Gundams.

Heero smiled once he saw the others attacking and covering him. He snuck into the abse and looked around. He was suppose to go right, then left, and then right and so on. He pushing himself into the shadows as he heard two guards passing by. He killed them with his gun and continued to run down the corridor. In about ten minutes he reached the control room. There were six guards outside the door and six on the inside.

Heero dug into his pocket and pulled out a small round silver object. Throwing it at the group of guards, he smirked and covered his ears. A few seconds later shrieking screams pierced the air followed by an explosion. Heero walked out from the corner and looked at the blood and mangled bodies that littered the floor and then at the huge hole in the gray foot thick metal door. He stepped through the hole as he watched the technicians and the guards holding their wounds and staring at him in fear.

He's eyes flashed once he saw a guard holding the stump of his left arm and crying in pain. 'Might as well put him out of his mesery.' 

Heero held up his gun and aimed it at the guard's head.

"PLEASE! I have a wife and two kids! Please I beg of you!"

Heero shut his eyes for a second as emotions floated through them. He opened his eyes and they turned blank. He shook his head and fired.

The rest coward in fear. Heero closed his eyes again, a voice rang out in his head.

"No one that sees the true side of the Gundam can live."

Opening his eyes, he shot the technician closest to him. Then the guard accross the room. Then the two guards to his left, the guard behind the door, and the guard cowering behind the computer. He looked at the scientist to his left.

"Find the file labelled XP3-GP-THMegumi/Docs/Files/NUBY."

The engineer nodded fiercely and quickly searched through the files. 

"He-here it is! PLEASE Don't SHOT!"

Heero smirked.

"Like I said, no one that sees the true side of the Gundam shall live."

A shot broke through the still air as Heero pushed the the corpse off the chair. He quickly scanned the files and smirked when he hit the jackpot. The watched beeped.

"Shit only 7 minutes left."

Heero put in a disk and quickly downloaded the disk. There were a few codes and it took about a minute to break through and two minutes to download. 

Heero bolted down the corridor as guards raced through the halls. Shooting down two guards, he jumped over the bodies and took a quickly left turn. He stopped as he came to a wall of soldires. As he turned the corner, two shots got him in the back.

"1 minute, that's all I have. And the entrance is about 100 feet away."

Quickly throughing a another object. He closed his eyes and ran as smoke killed the corridor. He felt one bullet hit him in the arm, and another shot in his right thigh. Less than 20 feet away, he heard a small beep through the fired shots and chaos.

"Oh shit."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tenshi sliced through another two Leos as Milliardo fired his remaining missiles. There were about 120 Leos and 25 Aireses. Tenshi knew that even if they destroy the base, although most would stop, some of the dolls would keep on going since the control center was a satellite in space.

A beeping caught her attention and from the corner of her eyes she saw that the timer was flashing 0:15. She opened a channel to Trowa and Milliardo.

__

0:14...

"His time's up."

__

0:12...

"A few more seconds Tenshi."

__

0:10...

"No, time's up."

__

0:08...

Cosmic Darkness raised its buster rifle.

__

0:07...

Tenshi closed her eyes.

__

0:06...

'Are you out?'

__

0:05...

She shook her head.

__

0:04...

'Please be alright.'

__

0:03...

'I'm not suppose to care.'

__

0:02...

She opened her eyes and you can see that they were shining with tears that refused to fall.

__

0:01...

"I'm sorry..."

Tenshi pressed the trigger. The blinding yellow and hot white beam tore through the air and hitting the ceiling of the base. The beam paused for only a second before it continued through the metal ceiling. It sent a hole straight through to the second basement, then all was silent. Tenshi watched as she positioned herself directly over the hole made by her deadly weapon.

A hot white fire came speeding up the hole before it's boiling heat and deadly fingers erupted from hole. A great fireball swallowed the central portion of the base as its fingers licked the surrounding area. Hotaru shut her eyes as Cosmic Darkness turned away from the destructive yet beautiful sight. She heard something else beep in the cockpit. It seemed that twenty Leos survived since their control was in space. 

A violet fire was released from her eyes as she screamed. Cosmic Darkness flew towards the dolls. There might be twenty, but they won't be there for long.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Trowa and Milliardo quickly set down, knowing that Tenshi would destroy the remaining suits, and knowing her rage, they wouldn't last at all. Jumping down from the cockpit, they quickly ran to where the east gate once was. All they saw was a raging fire that was consuming the rubble that was once that great base. They looked around, flipping over ragged metal and any other rubble. After about ten minutes they were fustrated beyond description.

"There's a heat source about ten feet from here."

Trowa and Milliardo turned around to see a ragged Tenshi. A few bruises and cuts littered her face as well as a blood stain on her stomach.

"Everything's fire, how how you know?"

"I can feel it."

"but how are you sure?"

Tenshi started to walk to the place where she had said Heero was. As she reached Trowa, she paused for a second before looking at him from the corner of her eye. She face softened slightly and she whispered.

"I just do..." 

She walked over, Milliardo and Trowa noticed the change in her posture. She looked as if she was tired, like she had all she could take for one day. Which would be understandable.

She kneeled in front of a huge pile as she reached for the metal on top. The sharp, jagged metal cut through her skin as blood ran down her pale hand. Her eyes started to glow an erie violet, and soon her body glowed as well. 

Trowa and Milliardo could only gasp as they stepped back. 

Hotaru's body continued to glow until a column of light engulfed her. Trowa and Milliardo gasped as the whole pile of metal flew into the air. On the bottom was Heero, laying on his stomach, with his left hand gently covering his face. Hotaru removed the hand and gently stroked his face, before collapsing on top of him.

The raging fire continued to reach for the dark night sky. A shooting star flashed across the sky as the two soldiers prayed that their comrades were okay. The other two were enjoying what little peace they would have, in a chaotic world.

WHY DID THAT SOUND LIKE THE END?!?!? I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

DON'T GO AWAY! THERE IS ALOT MORE! 

I really liked a little peace and being... I don't know. It's just my style. As my friend, Jade Yuy Maxwell like to call it, the calm before the storm. Please review, and believe me, there is A LOT more of the story. Like they say, "This is just, the beginning..."

Jade: It's the beginning of the end!

Rage: No! It's the end of the beginning!

Jade: Beginning of the end! Not the end of the beginning!

Rage: No! IT's the end of the beginning! And the beginning of the middle!

Jade: Oh heck with it! People just review and do my hw!


	13. Waking Up

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~   
By: RogueAngel Barton   
Original Idea by: Megumi Hotaru Zenbu   
  
  
Tired, can't go on. Don't own Gundam. Lawyers go kiss my @$$. Sorry, I'm unusually po'ed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa just watched as the little Death Angel collasped on the Perfect Soldier. He just blinked as Milliardo walked over. Milliardo checked over Hotaru and was sure that she was fine. He checked checked over Heero. The guy barely had a pulse. He heard something behind him and turned around to see Altron Custom, Time Freeze, Deathscythe Hell II, and Sandrock Costom II land. The four pilots jumped out and quickly ran to their comrades. Setsuna cursed when she saw the state Heero was in.   
  
  
"Someone put Hotaru in her cockpit, I'll carry Cosmic Darkness. Someone else have Heero in their cockpit and someone else grab Wing Zero Custom. Come on!"   
  
  
Milliardo picked up Heero and jumped into Tallgeese III. Trowa picked up Hotaru and set her inside her Gundam. As they blasted off, Time Freeze was carrying Cosmic Darkness, and Deathscythe Hell II was carrying Wing Zero.   
  
  
Setsuna noted that the two angel-like Gundams seemed lifeless and defeated.   
  
  
'this can not be a good omen...'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna watched over her princess as the boys watched over their friend. IT's been about a day since they had completed the mission. They were currently staying at one of Quatre's many mansions. Sally and Noin were there to provide medical attention. Unfortunately Hotaru was hurt worse than expected, and Queen Selenity had taken away her power to heal temporiy so that her powers would be greater when she faced the scouts. Currently, she had two broken ribs, a deep cuit on her back as well as her stomach. Her legs and arms as well as her face were littered with cuts, bruises and gashes.   
  
  
"How's Heero?"   
  
  
Setsuna was pretty sure that she had surprised Milliardo by detecting him. Not many people could do that, but then again she was the Time Guardian.   
  
  
"He's pulling through."   
  
  
Setsuna nodded, since she knew Heero Yuy's condition. Only Heero and Hotaru could truly survive something like that. She felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist. A pair of soft lips gently swept over her neck.   
  
  
"Don't worry, these two can survive anything... as you must know."   
  
  
She leaned into him and smiled as comfort and warmth engulped her. He gently rocked her from side to side... helping her forget the worries and relax.   
  
  
"Come on, you need to rest."   
  
  
Milliardo dragged her away from Hotaru's bedside and smiled as she kissed him. Her lips where soft anf gentle upon his. Their kisses where never hard or commanding, they gave each other time to break away. They would gently massage each other's lips... and souls.   
  
  
  
They stepped out, to have some alone time with each other.   
  
  
====================   
The next day everyone was late in waking up. Everyone checked up on Hotaru and Heero and proceeded to breakfast. Breakfast had became unusually silent in the pass day or two. No one spoke much, everyone worried about the two warriors. A beeping caught their attention as they raced to the vidphone. The worried face of Lady UNE appeared.   
  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I need you ALL here for a conference. Sally and Noin and Sestuna, all of you too."   
  
  
Trowa's brows furrowed as he regarded the anxious woman.   
  
  
"But Heero and Tenshi are still wounded. We can't keep them alone."   
  
  
"Believe me Trowa, if there were any other way, I'd do that, but we can't. I need ALL of you."   
  
  
Duo cursed.   
  
  
"We can't just leave them!!!"   
  
  
"Don't worry about it Duo, you guys can go on ahead. I'm fine, and I can take care of Heero."   
  
  
Everyone turned about to see Hotaru, leaning heavily against the wall. To cover her bandages, she wore a pair of baggy parachutes and a baggy sweatshirt. Setsuna smiled.   
  
  
"You're okay! But we can't leave you alone."   
  
  
"I'll be fine, and Heero won't be awake for a while. Lady Une really needs you if she's calling you now. Go."   
  
  
Everyone was uncertain until Lady Une began to beg. Although they did not know Lady Une VERy well, they knew that when the woman starts to beg, it's big. Everyone reluctantly agreed and packed up, they'd be gone for two, three days. Sally checked over Heero and Hotaru, while everyone else prepared what they'd need while they were away.   
  
  
Setsuna watched as her princess took a seat on the couch. She sat down next to her and gently wrapped her arms around her.   
  
  
"You goin' to be okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah... go on... don't worry..."   
  
  
Hotaru's breath was coming in gasps. She was obviously in pain, but wouldn't show it. Only Setsuna, Hotaru and Sally knew that Hotaru had some internal injuries and many deep gashes.   
  
  
Setsuna kissed Hotaru's forehead, something she's done since Hotaru was a baby. She smiled at her "daughter" and whispered to her. Milliardo called out to her and she smiled one last time at Hotaru before running to join the others.   
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++   
Hotaru awtched as everyone left and she sat alone on the couch. Her insides were killing her and for once she was in pain. She knew that Heero was worse off, but she'll worry about him later. Snuggling in the couch, she laid her head on the purple pillow, covered herslef with the black blanket Setsuna gave her, and put on her earphones, with Eden's Crush in her CD-player. She smiled as her favortie song started to playing, gently soothing her.   
  
  
I wanna wake up in someone's arms   
I want a bed of roses   
I want to feel just like Juliet   
I want to fall in love   
I got a feeling.   
  
  
Chorus   
Everybody wants someone to love   
Somebody they can trust somebody they can touch   
Everybody wants to give their heart away   
Everybody needs a little tenderness   
To feel understood to feel pasionate   
Everybody wants to be in love this way   
I know I do, what about you   
  
  
I wanna be somebody's baby   
I wanna cry and still feel beautiful   
Maybe I really just wanna be myself   
Am I the only one   
I got a feeling   
  
  
Chorus (x2)   
  
See I do, doesn't everbody wanna give their heart away   
Doesn't everybody wanna give their heart cause I do   
  
Chorus (x3)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
###########################   
Hotaru limped to Heero's room, a cane tightly held in her right hand. She had slept through the whole afternoon, night and it was now ten o'clock the next day. She quickly changed into a black t-shirt, baggy dark blue cargo pants, and a zip up navy blue sweatshirt. She knew that Heero was going to wake up today, but she wanted to look nice and nt let him see her wounds.   
  
  
She opened the door and gasped when she saw him. His skin was deadly gray, his left leg was in a cast, and bandages was wrapped around his chest, legs and arms. She could sense his injuries. HE had three broken rips, two cracked, his left leg was broken in two places, and several other injuries. She allowed herslef to stroke his hair as she looked at him. Then she sensed something, she knew that he was going to wake up so she limped away.   
  
  
  
  
Heero felt his head swim as he opened his eyes. His whole body was hurting like hell and he couldn't really remember what had hapened. Then the memories came back.   
  
  
  
  
"oh Shit."   
  
  
Heero ran even fast but knew the inevitable was coming. Tenshi wuld fire, even if there was a second of hesitation, it wouldn't buy him enough time. HE knew that Tenshi would fire, even if he was killed. HE was about thirty feet away when he heard an the sound of tearing anfd ripping metal. Twenty feet away, he heard a explosion. Looking back, he saw a blinding balls of fire speeding his away. When he is about ten feet away when the explosion caught up to him and launched him out of the base.   
  
  
The last thing he felt was rubble falling on him, and then he lost concsiousness.   
  
  
  
  
Heero felt another presence in the room and looked to his left. HE saw a figure, sitting on the windowsill, but facing their face was turned to the side. He shook his head and his eyes stiopped blurrring. He saw that it was Hotaru. The sunn was shining through the window, lighting the side of her face that wasn't facing him, and throwing the other side in shadows.   
  
  
He saw that she had her eyes closed, a a gentliest of gentle smiles touched her lips. Dressed in baggy black t-shirt, baggy dark blue cargo pants, and a zip up navy blue sweatshirt, he thought she looked like a regualr teenagers.   
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Yuy?"   
  
  
"I'm okay.... I guess..."   
  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"   
  
"That I don't know how a feel...?   
  
  
A soft and light giggle escaped Hotaru's throat. Heero was surprised, but very happy that she laughred. It was light, unlike the usual Perfect Soldier mode she was in. It brought some life to her, and Heero felt all fuzzy that he had brought out the laugh.   
  
  
"I suppose you feel like shit?"   
  
  
"Yes, although i wouldn't of put it so colorfully."   
  
  
  
Heero was rewarded by another soft giggle as she turned to face him. The sun gave her a gentle glow, but her face was hidden in the shadows, as usual. HE noticed how she was holding herself differently. She was leaning on the side, and Heero had usually see her standing when talking to anyone.   
  
  
"You okay?"   
  
  
Hotaru was caught off guard by the question. He was the one in bed and he was asking her how she felt? She was even more shocked that he noticed that she was holding herself differently.   
  
  
"Yeah why do you ask?"   
  
  
"You're lying."   
  
  
"No, I'm not."   
  
  
"Yes. You. Are."   
  
  
"Why should it matter top you?"   
  
  
Heero found himself shocked by the question. Just like he asked himself, he had no answer. Just like why he was saddened when she puklled the trigger. When he was confused and sad when she ulled away from his hug. Why a wonderful girl like her would beso shocked that someone cares about her.   
  
  
'Those old friends of ers. They did this to her... they will have hell to pay if they ever dare come here.'   
  
"Well?"   
  
  
"Huh?!"   
  
  
"Why do you care?"   
  
  
"Because I care about you."   
  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened as she closed her eyes. She turned her face away from him, refusing to let him see her so weak, see her so surprised, see her so pleased by his answer.   
  
  
Heero watched as the sun's light reflected off her hair. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise from her right jaw to the bottom of her right eye.   
  
  
"Come here."   
  
  
Hotaru looked at him.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Come here. I know you're hurt. Stopped pretending."   
  
  
Hotaru nodded, knowing her secret was out. She grabbed her cane leaning against a chair and slowly but painfully slid off the window sill. She pretty much trashed her left leg when two Leos hit her from behind.   
  
  
  
  
Heero watched and felt a pang of pain when he saw her struggle. And it wasn't from his wounds either... they were... from his heart. HE watched as she limped across the room and pulled a chair close to his bed and sat down. He watched as her whole body relaxed. He now saw the cuts and bruises that covered her beautiful face. Painfully and slowly reaching up, he touched the bruise on his left side.   
  
  
She shrank away slightly and then leaned against his bed. Her face was about a foot away from his and Heero smiled at her. She only nodded.   
  
  
"Go to sleep."   
  
  
"but... but i just woke up..."   
  
  
"Now child."   
  
  
Heero shook his head vigoriously, which caused pain so he stopped.   
  
  
"Song, then sleep."   
  
  
"no way Heero Yuy. There is no way that I'm singing!"   
  
  
"Sing or no sleep."   
  
  
"Okay okay... you're such a big baby!"   
  
  
Heero grinned and nodded fiercely. HE watched as Hotaru carefully thought of something to sing. She smiled slightly as a song came to her. She never heard of the song in her life, but she somehow knew the song, the music and knew that there was a history behind it. IT was connected to her, but she didn't know exactly how.   
  
  
"When yhe visions around you,   
bring tears to your eyes.   
And all that surrounds you   
all secrets and lies.   
I'll be your strength,   
I'll be your hope   
Keeping your faith when its gone   
The one you should call   
standing here all alone."   
  
  
Hotaru started to absentmindedly stroke Heero's wild brown hair that was now slightly limp. Heero couldn't help but allow a smile to form on his lips. Hotaru tilted her head to one side when she saw this but kept on doing it since it appeared to calm him.   
  
"And I will take   
you in my arms   
and hold you right where you belong.   
'till that day my life is through,   
this I promise you."   
  
  
  
Hotaru watched as Heero smiled before closing his eyes. She watched as his breathing slowly, showing that he was asleep.   
  
  
  
"This I promise you.   
  
I've loved you forever   
in life times before.   
And I promise you never   
will you hurt anymore.   
I give you my word,   
I give you my heart.   
This is a battle we won,   
and with this now   
forever has now begun."   
  
  
Hotaru couldn't stop singing. She didn't know what words she was singing either. They just came to her, like magic. They just filled her mind, as if she knew it, and yet she never heard of the song before.   
  
  
  
Somehow a voice filled her mind. Another one of the flashback. Her eyes turned deadly pale violet. She heard the gentle medoldy, soft and crisp, as if being played from a locket. She wanted to see what's going on, but this time pitcures refused to come. She could hear two voices. One soft and gentle, the other was boyish, babish, filled with child like innocence. Then the second voice began to sing. It was an angelic voice, and clearly a little boy singing, probably to his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
"Just close your eyes,   
each night and day,   
and know this feeling won't go away,   
'till the day my life is through,   
this I promise you,   
This I promise you."   
  
  
  
A flash of bright light erupted from no where. Hotaru screamed slightly in pain as the light died away. There in the middle of Princess Selene, and in her hands was a glowing light. She was sitting on a fountain, as another figure was kneeling in front of her. But the vision was focused on her hands. The voice rang out again.   
  
  
"Over and over I fall,   
when I hear you call,   
without you in my life baby,   
I just wouldn't be living at all."   
  
  
Hotaru could now clearly see the object in her hands. IT was a locket, a four point star, with four tiny stars between each major point. But there was nothing else to be seen. A light was on top iof the locket, more like coming from the locket.   
  
  
  
"Every word I say is true,   
this I promise you.   
I promise you."   
  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood up, gasping for breath. She was on floor, and Heero was sleeping on the bed. Slowly sitting on the chair, she slowed her breathing. The vision was really strong, and she could feel something fmailiar about it. Something to clearly said she knew something, that that was most definitely her. That the boy that was kneeling in front of her had cared about her, and she cared about him. There was a connection, she she felt like she knew him.   
  
  
Shaking her head, she leaned against her cane and sat up. Limping out of Heero's room, she walked towards the huge garden. She needed time to think about these visions.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm finished! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Please review! I like this chapter so review por favor! Bye!   
  
And oh yeah, did anyone notice that I changed my name? 


	14. HEr Mother Arrives

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~   
By: RogueAngel Barton   
Original Idea: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi   
  
  
  
Anyone notice that I changed my name? I'll change it back in a while, I just wanted to test it out. Anyways, I own Gundam, Sailor Moon, and everything in the world! MWAhAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
::ChibiJade Yuy Maxwell pops up::   
  
Chibi: Mommy! Are you lying again?   
Rage: Daughter! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be hanging out with daddy at home?!   
Chibi: I got boreded so I came to see what you were doing mommy.   
Rage: Well daughter, I'm kinda busy right now. Why don't you just hang out here for a while before I take you out to play?   
Chibi: Okay mommy! And mommy don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! Only me! Right mommy...?   
Rage: Er....   
Chiibi: That means unfortunamately yes!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Queen Selenity watched in pain as her daughter limped out into the garden and looked around. She chose a random path and started to follow it. In a few minutes, she came to a lake, clear blue in color and hidden amoung trees. She leaned against a willow tree and sat down. Tyring to hid in the willow's curtain like branches, she snuggled against it and took out the blanket she was carrying.   
  
  
"Is it just me, or do rich people have a thing with hidden lakes in gardens mom?"   
  
  
Queen Selenity stepped out and smiled at her daughter who smiled back. She was the only one besides her cousin, Pluto, who could sense her. She walked to her daughter and sat down next to Hotaru. She arranged Hotaru's blanket so that it covered both of them. The Queen wrapped one wing gently around Hotaru and an arm around her shoulders. Hotaru leaned slightly into her mother, the small amount of movement had caused her great pain.   
  
  
"Tired my princess?"   
  
  
"Yeah, tired..."   
  
  
"I suppose you want to know why I'm here?"   
  
  
"I would like to think that whenever my dead mother shows up, she would want to hug me and comfort me, but no. I get a dead mother that's a Queen, and now a goddess, who only comes to see her daughter when there's danger, there's a change of plans, there's danger, there's danger, and oh yeah, did I mention there's danger?"   
  
  
  
Queen Selenity laughed. Her daughter was so mischievious, just like her. Although what the Scouts did effected her greatly, it did not change all of her.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are right. There's a change in plans. The Starlights can't join you unfortunately. So, you're on your own with Setsuna."   
  
  
Hotaru nodded and leaned against her mother more. The pain was killing her.   
  
  
"I want my powers back, now."   
  
  
"sorry, but you need to store them."   
  
  
"Then at least give me enough power to heal one person."   
  
  
"Hotaru, the elder gods do not wish for you to use your powers on yourself."   
  
  
"no, i wish to use it on Heero. He's... oh heck with it. You already know who he is."   
  
  
Selenity smiled and kissed her daughter on the head. She knew she would make the right choice.   
  
"Alright, one person. But this decision will effect you're ability to heal later."   
  
  
"So be it."   
  
  
  
Selenity nodded and allowed it to be. She smiled as her daughter's eyes started to droop, sleep overtaking her every so slightly.   
  
  
  
"So mom, feel like telling me anything about those visions I've been having?"   
  
  
  
"Er... why didn't you ask Sailor Pluto?"   
  
  
  
"Because she'll say something like, 'I'm sorry Hotaru but the future and the way of the gods can not be shown to you, but please understand that we are doing this for the good of the future and for you.'"   
  
  
The Queen laughed as she hugged her daughter again.   
  
  
"Well I can't tell you anything else different. But know that everything you said is true."   
  
  
Hotaru pouted as she snuggled against her mother more. She was in such pain, but knowing that she could help Heero made her feel good. She yawned and kept snuggling against her mother. Queen Selenity kissed Hotaru and hugged her.   
  
  
"I can't stay long Hotaru. I can't stay that much longer..."   
  
  
"Stay, until I do to sleep... please..."   
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled as her eyes drooped. She felt so warm and happy with her mother's arm wrapped around her. Her mother hadn't done that in a few thousand years. She was ten in the Silver Millenium when her mother last hugged her.   
  
  
  
The Queen smiled down at her daughter. She was finally asleep, and she appeared to be happy. She gently stroked Hotaru's hair and kissed her on the head. She was happy that Hotaru realized that the visions were important. They are important, Hotaru just doesn't know how much yet.   
  
  
A soft breeze passed by as hotaru shuddered. A light surrounded Selenity and Hotaru and they both disappeared. In Hotaru's room, the light appeared as hotaru was in bed. Selenity stood by her daughter's bed and slowly tucked her in.   
  
  
It was about time to send her another vision. Selenity smiled. Despite the situation, she loved her daughter's past.   
  
  
  
  
  
Twelve year old Selene was standing in the middle of a huge ballrooom. More precisely, the ballroom of the moon, the most beautiful in the world. The whole room was made of marble, the ceiling about fifty feet high. Platinium chandeliers hung every ten feet and hundreds lite the huge ballroom.   
  
  
Where the golden thrown of Queen Selenity should stand was instead a huge stage. A drum, two guitars, a piano and a DJ mixing board was set up. Selene smiled at the thought of seeing the boys preform. They were all so cute. She had been excused from wearing the normal clothes. She was wearing a silver tank top, with 'Angel Girl' written on it, with baggy silver parachutes with two back stripes going down either sides.   
  
  
She looked at her court, who were teasing Serenity about Prince Edymion. Her court, the outer scouts and the inners rushed over to her and hugged her. She smiled at ewach and every one of them. Her best friend, Princess Ami of Mercery wearing light blue long sleeve shirt, with a pair of light blue jeans. Her second in command, Princess Makato of Jupiter hugged her again. Her brown hair was let down, and a green tank top showed off her muscles. The girl was one year older than the rest, and the baggy dark blye jeans fitted her personality, which was easy going, tough, but every kind.   
  
  
The fiery Princess of Mar, Princess Rei was dressed in a small red shirt, black skirt, and one inch high boots. Standing next to her Princess Minako of Venus, dressed in a small orange t-shirt and flaming red jeans.   
  
  
The outer scouts came next. All of them were older, Haruka at 16, Michiru at 15, and Setsuna at... very old.Selene knew that although they would ever admit it, Haruka and Michiru were lovers, and she was one of the few people that knew that. They generally kept it a secret, and the other scouts, perhaps except Ami and Makato, were too young or naive to grasp the concept.   
  
  
Haruka dressed in baggy yellow parachutes and a dark blue shirt. While Michiru was wearing an auqamarine spaghetti strap tank top and a long wavy red dress. Setsuna was dressed casually in a dark green long sleeve shirt, and white jeans.   
  
Selene stepped back as her baby sister ran up to her and hugged her. Serenity was now eleven, her bouncy yellow meatball hairstyle was fitting for a chibi. Her blue eyes were shining with the usual mischief as she was spinning around in a white sundress.   
  
  
"How are you enjoying this Bunny?"   
  
  
"Oh sis it's great! For once we don't have to wear dresses!"   
  
  
Everyone looked down at her white sundress.   
  
  
"well I wanted to..."   
  
  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed. Queen Selenity beamed at everyone. Everyone was dressed casually, unlike the usual balls.   
  
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce, our very own band, New Boys on The Planet!"   
  
  
Five shadows walked out. Hotaru couldn't see their face but their eyes were slightly visible. The one to the far left had black eyes, and was wearing dark blue tank top with white baggy jeans. The one to the far right had kind and gentle blue eyes with a yellow shirt and kahis cargo pants. The on to the person's left had ermerald eyes... er eyes since the other one was blocked by his hair. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt and baggy light blue jeans. The one to the right of the far left had playful violet eyes and was dressed in a black tank top and baggy black parachutes.   
  
  
Hotaru focused in on the last figure. His eyes were amazing. They were a shade of dark blue that bordered on purple. They were deep and hypnotic, like the ocean and yet gentle like a soft breeze. Some people call it... Prussian blue if she remember correctly. Hotaru noted that she had a feeling that she knew them... that she's seen them so many times, in the past and the present. These eyes were calm and innocent. They had been spared the harships of life, and they were almost naive. Like the person had only known a protected life.   
  
  
Hotaru...er... Selene... er...Hotaru... one of them... or is it both? Whatever! Both of them checked out the boys. He was tall, a good 5'8" at 13 years of age. HE had what appeared to be the start of a musclua build. He looked tough in his baggy dark blue cargo pants, and green tank top. The person... boy... walked toward. His voice was husky and yet innocent. It was soft and gentle.   
  
  
"Okay, we're here to preform some of our songs. We might have some... technechal difficulty since... well... let's just say someone was fooling around today."   
  
  
All eyes flew to the boy with violet eyes, who seemed to have smiled sheepishly and stepped back.   
  
  
  
"The first one is called 'Alive'."   
  
  
The violet eyed boy walked to the guitar on the left, the emerald boy to the base on the right, the kind looking boy to the keyboard, and the black eyed boy to the drums. The mysterious on picked up a mic as the the blacked eyed boy started to start the count by hitting his drum sticks together.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyday is a new day,   
I'm thankful for every breath i take.   
I wont take it for granted, (I wont take it for granted)   
Show my love for my mistakes.   
Gets me on my control   
Some times you got to let go   
Will never happen in this lifetime.   
So i trust and love,( So i trust and love)   
You have given me piece of mine.   
  
~~Chorus~~   
  
I, I fell so alive,   
For the very first time.   
I can't deny you,   
I fell so alive.   
I fell so alive,   
For the very first time   
And i think i can fly   
  
Sunshine up on my face, (Sunshine up on my face)   
A new song for me to sing.   
Tell the world how i fell inside (Tell the world how i fell inside)   
Even though it may cost me everything   
Now that i know   
This will be out of control   
I can never turn my back away.   
Now that i see you, (Now that i see you)   
I could never look away.   
  
~~Chorus~~   
  
I, I fell so alive,   
For the very first time.   
I can't deny you,   
I fell so alive.   
I fell so alive   
For the very first time   
and i think i can fly.   
  
And now that i know you,   
I could never turn my back away.   
And know that i see you,   
I could never look away   
And now that i know you,   
I could never turn my back away.   
And know that i see you,   
I would believe no matter what they said.   
  
~~Chorus~~   
  
I, I fell so alive,   
For the very first time.   
I can't deny you,   
I fell so alive.   
I fell so alive   
For the very first time   
and i think i can fly. Repeat   
  
And i think i can fly (repeat 3x)."   
  
  
Once they finished, everyone was clapping. Selene was smiling and clapping the loudest, along with the other scouts and Serenity. The boys jumped off stage and headed for the girls. Selene and Hotaru watched as Rei walked to the boy with black eyes. Mina hugged the kind looking boy with light blue eyes. Ami was talking to the one with emerald eyes. Makato was kissing the boy with violet eyes.   
  
  
Then to her surprise and joy, the mysterious one walked up to Selene. He smiled as he slid a hand around her small waist.   
  
  
"How was I?"   
  
  
"You were great!"   
  
  
The boy laughed as everyone sat down at a table. All the ladies and knights bowed before the group as they walked pass. The kind looking boy spoke.   
  
  
"You'd think they'd stop doing that after we tell them to stop for the past seven years."   
  
  
Everyone laughed as they were served with drinks. Makato looked at her boyfriend.   
  
  
"Seth, what did you do today?"   
  
  
The violet eyed boy- Seth smiled sheepishly again.   
  
  
"I didn't do anything."   
  
  
The black eyed boy snorted.   
  
  
"He was fooling around and then knocked over the speakers. We had a hard time fixing it."   
  
  
Seth blushed as Makato began to scold him. He glared at the boy who spilled on him.   
  
  
  
"Keep quiet Deimon! You freaking stool pigeon!"   
  
  
  
Deimon stood up.   
  
  
"I'm no stool pigeon Seth!"   
  
  
The two began to bicker as the emerald eyed tall boy stood up.   
  
  
"Enough both of you! Sit down and act accordingly!"   
  
  
  
Both hot headed boys looked at the boy, who rarely talked, much less show anger and scold them.   
  
  
"Yes Epirus."   
  
  
They both sat down and looked ashamedly at their girlfriends who were glaring at them. The boy sitting next to Minako smiled at Seth and Deimon. And then gently at Epirus.   
  
  
"Please Epirus, calm yourself. You know these two."   
  
  
Epirus smiled at the kind one.   
  
  
"You know, you can stick up for the most evil people in the universe Eros."   
  
  
Evyerone nodded while Eros blushed. The boy sitting next to Selene smiled at the sight. His friends were always weird.   
  
  
  
"Alright, enough of this nonsense. We should get back to the stage."   
  
  
The boys stodd up and walked to the stage. The mysterious one lingered. HE smiled at Selene who smiled back. He leaned towards her, and stopped when he was at her ear.   
  
  
"This one's for you."   
  
  
Selene smiled before nodding.   
  
  
"Wait for me?"   
  
  
He walked off before hearing her answer. He knew what it was, and had no need to hear the her whisper.   
  
  
"Forever... Orion..."   
  
  
  
¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×¡×   
Hotaru's eyes snapped opened as she sat up. That was one heck of a vision. She now offical knew that she had a boyfriend in the past. But she couldn't see his face.   
  
  
"Argh!"   
  
  
She ran her hand through her hair. She stopped and looked around. She was back in her room... alone. Her mother had came and went...again. She shouldn't be surprised. That was the sotry of her life. People came and went, making her feel safe and loving them, but eventually they all left. One by one, leaving her alone and in the dark. Taking a piece of her battered heart with them.   
  
  
"I gotta go heal Heero, although I can feel that mother hasn't given me enough power to completely heal him."   
  
  
She grabbed her cane and limped as quickly as she can to Heero's room. When she walked in, he was just starting to wake up. She sat on his bed and watched as his thick lashed fluttered as his eyes peaed open.   
  
  
  
"Am I in heaven since I see a beautiful angel everytime i wake up."   
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Heero Yuy. First of all, people like us don't get into heaven. Second of all, i'm here cuz I'm suppose to be watching you. And thirdly..."   
  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him.   
  
  
  
"I'm no angel."   
  
  
Heero grabbed her hand.   
  
  
"Are you sue about that?"   
  
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
  
She faced him again, her eyes slightly lighter.   
  
  
"I have good news."   
  
  
"What's that?"   
  
  
"I can heal you."   
  
  
"What?!"   
  
  
Heero had known sh could do this. But he thought she would heal herself first. Asnd with the limping, he knew she hadn't.   
  
  
"I can heal you, not cmopletely but enough."   
  
  
"Why not yourself?"   
  
  
"The higher gods are no permitting it."   
  
  
A look flashed in her eyes and Heero knew it meant 'Shut up already.' She placed her hands on his chest as her eyes glowed that weird vioet. Soon a violet light came from her hands. Heero felt his chest grow warm as the pain slowly evaporated from his body. He could feel his broken left leg heal. Then the consussion on his head slowly vanished as did some gashes. She stopped and fell towards him. Feeling much better, he quickly sat up and caught her. He laid her down next to him as he stroked her cheek, silently pleeing with her to get up. Her eye lashes fluttered as her eye lids opened a bit, allowing him to stare into her deep violet eyes.   
  
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
  
"I should be asking you that, since you were the one that practically fainted. But I'm fine."   
  
  
She smiled before shutting her eyes again. Heero began to panic. Hotaru sensed it and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled weakly to reassure him that she was okay.   
  
  
"Sometimes it takes a little out of me..."   
  
  
"Especially since your hurt already."   
  
  
Hotaru watched as he frowned. The slight curve downward of his red lips enticed her. She was feeling better now that Heero was up and running. A soft growl came from his stomach. She gigled.   
  
  
"Hungry eh?"   
  
  
Heero blushed slightly and nodded sheepishly. Hotaru got up with some difficulty and got out of bed.   
  
  
"Wait here, I'll get you somrthing to eat."   
  
  
Heero took off his cast and stood up. He stretched, allowing Hotaru to see his hard muscles stretch. She smiled.   
  
  
"I'm better than you Hotaru. How about we both go downstairs, and I'll cook something for us? A celebration dinner?"   
  
  
Hotaru thought for a minute before nodding.   
  
  
"Fair enough."   
  
  
Heero ran into the bathroom and put on some clothes. Hotaru walked downstairs and sat down in a chair. A few minutes later, Heero came down stairs in a sweater turtle neck, and baggy black cargos.   
  
  
"So you do own something besides green tank top, spandex shorts, and really tight stuff."   
  
  
  
Heero looked at Hotaru's outfit. A dark blue t-shirt, with black parachutes, and the same blue sweatshirt from the other day.   
  
  
"So you so own something besides tight stuff too."   
  
  
Hotaru allowed a laugh to escape as she watched Heero hurry into the kitchen. Hotaru leaned on the counter that was in the kitchen. Feeling tired, she jumped onto the counter and stopped as she watched Heero chop the vegetables.   
  
  
  
"What's for dinner chefy?"   
  
  
"Pasta with sauce, Ceaser salad, bread, and red wine. How's that for a celebration dinner?"   
  
  
Hotaru licked her lips hungrily and grinned.   
  
  
"Sounds good."   
  
  
Heero made a shooing motion.   
  
  
"Off you go. I'm going to cook. You go relax."   
  
  
Hotaru nodded and walked off. Settling on the couch, Hotaru turned on the television. The first channel was the classical music channel.   
  
  
"Quatre and Trowa were watching the television last."   
  
  
  
A medoly floated through the air. Hotaru stiffened as the song floated through her mind, and her memory. It was the same song that Michiru used to play when she was a baby. The smae song that caught Usagi's attention in the park, the song that made Usagi decide to play the violin.   
  
  
Hotaru's posture relaxed when a young girl appeared on the screen. She was very short, shorter than Hotaru, with lgiht brown hair, her eyes were closed and she was wearing a lguth blue dress. Hotaru sighed, it wasn't Michiru, thank god. She turned off the television, she had the sudden urge to play the violin.   
  
  
She took one last look at the girl and heard one last note before walking out. An announcer appeared on the television.   
  
  
"That was the beautiful piece written by a new girl on the scene. She is every talented and exceptionally beautiful. Yes, the writer is no other than Michiru Kaoih."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru walked into the music room. The room was filled with shelves and glass show cases filled with beautiful pieces of instruments. Hotaru walked to the silver case next to the huge window. She opened the glass door and carefully took out a violin. It was exceptional, crafted from the best oak and had a deep brown color.   
  
  
She placed the violin under her chin and took the bow, carefully made from horse hairs. She smiled as she gently pressed the bow to the strings and gently pulled. The crisp and gentle sound came from the violin.   
  
  
Hotaru smiled before sweeping the bow over the strings again and again. A sad, gentle and song filled with angst came forth. Each note was made with emotion, it was almost as if Hotaru put her soul into it. She stopped in the middle.   
  
  
"You would be proud Michi-mama. You would... but then again, I guess I never truly knew you... because I thought you would never do what you did to me. I guess everyone walkes in the shadows and believes that they have true knowledge of what surrounds them, but we never and can never know the truth."   
  
  
She turned aroundbut froze when she saw Heero leaning against the door, watching her intently. He smiled.   
  
  
  
"Keep playing..."   
  
  
"bu..."   
  
  
"Just keep playing..."   
  
  
Hotaru continued with the song*. Heero walked over to her left and sat down on the couch. Hotaru face the window, the sun light pouring in and bathing her in warmth. Heero closed his eyes as each note floated over him. She was exceptional, truly an angel. Soon the song stopped. Heero sadly opened his eyes and watched as Hotaru put away the instrument. She watched him intently.   
  
  
"Time for dinner."   
  
  
  
Hotaru nodded and walked towards the door. She stopped, turned to look at him and cocked her head. Heero smiled and quickly walked over to her. Hotaru and Heero walked down the hallway. Hotaru didn't mind Heero's strong arm around her waist as she entered the dining room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************   
I'm done! MWAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Sorry I'm on ice tea. Review! 


	15. Dinner

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness~*~*~   
by: Rage Barton   
Original Idea by: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi   
  
  
  
Hey, done! Next chapter, enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru was puzzled as there was nothing on the dining room table. She felt Heero's arm around her waist tighten slightly and she looked up. He merely had that mysterious smile on his face and turned her around, guiding her towards the balcony. He pushed the door gently and Hotaru gasped. There was a small round table in the middle, set for two, wth two tall white cnadles in the middle. The marble railing was decorated with rose petals as the silver moon shined down on the garden. The nightly dew settled on the flowers and the moonlight caused them to shine with a gentle light, lighting the garden. Magic was in the air as fireflies, with their soft yellow glows settled in the garden.   
  
  
  
"Our dinner awaits ma cherie."   
  
  
Hotaru smiled at Heero who winked and guided her to her seat. Being a gentleman, he pulled out the chair, and Hotaru curtseyed before both laughed. Heero sat down across from her and served their food. Heero poured the red wine into their glass as he toook a small sip.   
  
  
  
"I'm sure Quatre won't mind me digging into his private reserve."   
  
  
  
"Heero!"   
  
  
"He's a nice guy! A RICH nice guy, he'll cope with the loss of one botte of wine from 2000 AD."   
  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened and she picked up her glass to take a sip.   
  
  
  
"this is good. 2000 you say? That's 5 years into the future in my time."   
  
  
  
Heero simply nodded. Hotaru scolded herself for bringing up sucha a subject on a night such as this.   
  
  
"So where are the others?"   
  
  
"Lady Une had them go in for a mission."   
  
  
Heero nodded again and picked up his fork.   
  
  
"You never told me why you wanted to heal me..."   
  
  
Hotaru looked down before taking a bite of the bread and pasta.   
  
  
"Heero this is good, where'd you learn to cook?"   
  
  
"You're really bad at changing the subject."   
  
  
Hotaru shrugged.   
  
  
"I help you since you were badly hurt. End of story."   
  
  
Heero looked disappointed, as if he wanted more than just that answer.   
  
  
  
"Thanks..."   
  
  
The two remained silent and went back to their food, both knowing that there was something else that made Hotaru heal Heero, more like another emotion.   
  
  
"Do you have any more family Heero?"   
  
  
Heero stopped and closed his eyes. Hotaru knew the answer, but wanted to know more. She knew what a delicate subject it was, and Heero would probably ask her something as well. But she trust him to tell him, she wanted to know that he could trust her too. After all, trust is the start of everything... especially something deep.   
  
  
"I don't have any more family left, but I suppose you knew that..."   
  
  
  
"Wanna tell me a little about them?"   
  
  
"How about this, twenty questions? We'll take turns, we'll start with mother, father, than lives huh?"   
  
  
Hotaru nodded. She figured he'll do something like that. Twenty questions... Heero Yuy was good. She smiled, at least he trust her.   
  
  
"You can go first, I asked the first question."   
  
  
Heero nodded.   
  
  
"Was your mother dark haired?"   
  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and smiled as a picture of her mother floated into her mind.   
  
  
"Long, silver, silky smooth and shined like the sun, glittering softly in the moonlight..."   
  
  
Hotaru met the smiling face of Heero when she opened her eyes. She asked him the same.   
  
  
"No, my mother had gentle light blond hair. Shined like gold in the sunlight, silver in the moonlight. My turn, describe her."   
  
  
"That's not a question Mr. Yuy."   
  
  
"Just do it."   
  
  
"She had gentle silver eyes that seemed to glow with warmth. Just looking at them made you feel as if everything in the world would be fine. When she was angry, they glowed an erie silver that's light and power sent shivers up your spine. But she was also kind, gentle, smart and very capable. Undefeatable, even in the face of everything... an angel..."   
  
  
"I can see how it runs in the family."   
  
  
Heero gave her a gentle smile.   
  
  
"My mother... young, smart, loving... gentle. Her eyes shined dark blue, like the ocean depth when happy. However her gentle eyes turned purple, an unfathomable blue when angered. She didn't deserve what happened..."   
  
  
"What happened...?"   
  
  
"You tell your side first, although I know..."   
  
  
"The evil Negaverse attacked. She died defending her kingdom, the universe... her children. At least Serenity anyways. I was... I was on Saturn, sleeping the eternal sleep, waiting for someone to call upon my service and my incontrolable power... I couldn't... I couldn't do anything..."   
  
  
  
"Nothing mythical about my mother's death."   
  
  
His voice was bitter, every word filled with anger and disgust. His eyes softened.   
  
  
"My mother was a brilliant person. A scientist, the best seen in hundreds of years. She just happened to be working for the wrong guys... the Organization of the Zodiac. She was their chief scientist, creating true works of art, from mobile suits to weapons. She eventually stopped, finding out that Oz was using it for evil. She got away, for a while, started a family and was happy...for a while."   
  
  
Heero's eyes turned that stormy blue, Hotaru watched as every emotion imaginable surfaced, making his eyes a power vacume, that sucked in everything in sight.   
  
  
"When I was two, Oz caught up to her. She was foolish to think that OZ would let the smartest scientist live, a scientist that knew all their secrets. I watched under the table as my mother was shot in the head. My father grabbed me and ran...as far away as possible..."   
  
  
"Your father?"   
  
  
Heero's eyes became ice colored, inpenetrable, unreadable.   
  
  
"He had dark borwn chocolate hair, like mine, with cold black eyes. A soldier, the best of his time. Powerful, deadly, smart, unstoppable... emotionless. He was an Alliance soldier that refused to take advantage of my mother. The Alliance wanted him to get information about OZ from my mother. HEerefused. They ran away, a scientist and a soldier. He wasn't the best father, hard and cold, but I knew he loved me. He couldn't save my mother so he grabbed me and ran. We escaped, but he was no longer the same. A shell, blaming himself for mother's death. He was no longer the strong, unstoppable father, but a weak man who couldn't put away the blame. It wasn't much of a life. We ran, he drank, we ran. After a year, when I was three, OZ caught up to him. This time Oz and the Alliance were both after us. They just came into he house. He was too drunk to do anything..."   
  
  
Heero clenched his fist as a flashback came to him.   
  
  
"Dada the bwad man are here! Dada!"   
  
  
"He told me to run. I did, but not before I watched him die. I wanted to. It was the end of a life... a life that I could never go back to..."   
  
  
Hotaru's jaw dropped as Heero finished. He watched her intently as Hotaru knew she had to tell her story.   
  
  
"When I was twelve something happened... I'm not sure what. But it was enough to cause me to give up my throng. My father was the king of Saturn... an unlikely couple. The happiest and most powerful Queen of the universe married the God of Death and Destruction Saturn for a short time. The marriage wasn't meant to be as they soon broke up. My father could not be in the eyes of others. I gave my throng to Serenity and fulfilled the possition Princess of Saturn. Once I arrived, I was put into the eternal sleep, one that I must never awaken from for else the universe would cease to exsist. But something was strange. I would rather be in an eternal sleep, or death, rather than to be alive. I felt like I was dying inside out, from something that hurt... a lot. Something that made me love life, and yet could kill me at the same time."   
  
  
Heero nodded. Twenty questions were making them really sad. Hotaru dug into her food. She was suddenly really hungry and wanted to avoid as much conversation as possible. Heero smiled and picked up a piece of paste. HE slurped it and timed it so that the sauce at the edn would hit his nose. When it did, Hotaru burst out laiughing and so did he. Hotaru smiled.   
  
  
"So much for serious conversation eh?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah well, come on. Are you finished?"   
  
  
Hotatu nodded and Heero gave her his hand. Hotaru stood up slowloy, but her sides were killing her so she fell. Heero quickly caught her as her hands were resting on his strong, well-chiselled chest. Hotaru blushed. Heero merely smiled, and then he caught Hotaru off guard by bending low and sweeping him into her arms.   
  
  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
  
  
Heero laughed at her reaction and carried her into the ballroom. The marble ceiling was forty feet high, as chandeliers gave the magical room a soft yellow glow. Heero pressed a button on a romote control and soft music floated through the air.   
  
  
  
Heero smiled and gently placed his left hand on the small of her back. Hotaru reached up and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Then ever so slowly, Hotaru reached for Heero's hand. Heero took it and they both froze. A warm energy flowed through their bodies. Heero and Hotaru both stared at their clasped hands. Heero smiled as did Hotaru. Then Hotaru held his chin high as Heero bowed. Heero moved toward as he swung Hotaru around. The two moved around the dnace floor, listening to the song, and trusting the feeling in their hearts.   
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes like fire - Burn desire   
As we dance away into the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru knew the words were true. She turned to look at at his face. He had a gentle smile on his face, his eyes swimming. They were those whirlpools again, pulling in everything in sight. He read all her emotions, and all her feeling. But she could see the doubt in his eyes. Like her, he knew that even the best of things could go wrong. She knew that his life had been tough, but she still wanted him. Just... not too fast. He had to be gentle.   
  
  
This attraction - Fuels a passion   
That's just too strong for us to try and fight.   
  
  
  
Heero knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to get hurt. She wanted him to understand and to go slow. She wasn't completely healed, if any. She cared for him, as Heero cared for her. HE couldn't say no anymore, he wanted her.   
  
  
  
  
Each moment we're together   
I just never want to end   
'Cause I could never feel this way again.   
  
  
  
Hotaru just wanted this night to go on. In his arms, forever safe, forever right. Nothing could go wrong.   
  
  
Heero felt himself relax. She was the only one that could ever make him happy. Her violet eyes and shoulder-length raven hair drove hum insane. One single smell of her hair drove his senses insane. Staring into her eyes made him the happiest man alive.   
  
  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right   
To feel your body lying next to me   
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me   
All through the night   
I never thought I'd ever realize   
A long that feels so close to paradise   
Boy I could spend my whole life living   
Forever in our eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Violet clashed with Prussian as their eyes met. Their eyes mirrored the same thing. They felt all the love in the world for each other. They knew it was right, but experince taught them that nothing lasts. Everything eventually ends, this just might end as well.   
  
  
  
Lips so tender - I surrender   
Everything I am is yours alone   
  
When you touch me - All that I see   
Fire feeling that my heart has never known.   
  
  
  
They just wanted this minute to last. One more minute, one more second.   
  
  
You're all I ever dreamed of   
you're my every fantasy   
Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me.   
  
  
Heero knew that she was all he ever wanted. Hotaru knew that he was the man that could give her everything.   
  
  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right   
To feel your body lying next to me   
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me   
All through the night   
I never thought I'd ever realize   
A long that feels so close to paradise   
Boy I could spend my whole life living   
Forever in our eyes.   
  
  
  
Heero twirled Hotaru as a smile touched her lips. She closed hre eyes and laid her head on his chest. Heero wrapped both arms around her small waist. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
  
  
You're the one my heart beats for   
You're my everything and more   
It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore   
All the things I feel inside   
Are too strong for me to hide (baby)   
I need you by my side   
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes.   
  
  
  
It felt so right. This thing between them. They didn't have to say anything, since both knew what the other was feeling. They never want this to end. But everything does eventually.   
  
  
  
'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right   
To feel your body lying next to me   
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me   
  
  
  
  
Maybe this thing never will...   
  
  
  
All through the night   
I never thought I'd ever realize   
A long that feels so close to paradise   
Boy I could spend my whole life living   
Forever in our eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
###################   
The Gundam pilots all watched from outside as the couple stopped dancing. Setsuna and everyone smiled while Duo cat called. Trowa and Milliardo grabbed Duo and got off Quatre's estate.   
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Heero smiled down at the girl in his arms. She seems so very fragile right now. He picked her up, delicately and carefully, as if the slightest pressure could break her. Hotaru looked up slightly at him. Her dark lashes gently brushed against her cheek, making her look innocent.   
  
  
Heero carried her upstairs, walking slowly as not to disturb her. Heero stopped in front of her room and opened the door. He walked into her room, gasping at the many lights that lite her room. They gave the dark purple room a soft, magical glow. HE set her in the black bed and covered her with her soft purple blanket.   
  
  
He took one last look at her, before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hotaru smiled in her sleep as the gentle moonshine rained down up on her.   
  
  
"Oyasuminasai Tenshi... my tenshi"   
  
  
"Oyasuminasai Dark Knight..."   
  
  
  
Heero smiled. Dark Knight, he liked that. But he was no knight, he was nothing but a soldier, a cold heartless soldier.   
  
  
"I'm no knight."   
  
  
A pair of mysterious silver eyes shined in the shadows.   
  
  
"You're more than you know... knight..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Alright alrite! One more chapter done! Now I can own the world!   
  
::ChibiJade Yuy Maxwell flies through the ceiling with tiny black angel wings.::   
  
Rage: Daughter, must you come at every chapter?   
ChibiJ: Yes mommy! Let's go to the park!   
Rage: But honey, daddy's suppose to take you to the park.   
ChibiJ: Daddy is off with Unca Heero and Unca Quatre again. They wen to see Unca Wu-man. And my Duo grew up!   
Rage: HE didn't! I'm going to kill my husband.   
ChibiJ: But then I'll have no daddy! And everyone grew up! Even Sally! I'm the only chibi left! Daddy said sumthing bout fighting...   
Rage: Oh, if you excuse me, I'll have to go kill my husband Trowa. He promised not to fight.   
ChibiJ: Now I gotta finished this joy.   
  
::ChibiJ watched as Rage jumped ito her Gundam Rogue and flies off::   
  
ChibiJ: Please come back soon! There will be another chap shortly! Au revoir! 


	16. BEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rage Barton

No own Gundam or Sailor Moon. Go away while I read this really good crossover.

Heero woke up the next day and breathed in. HE felt great. The smell of love was in the air. Ack, he thought as he ran into the shower. HE allowed the cold water to wash over him and clear his thoughts. The others had returned a few minutes after Heero had put Hotaru to bed.

Heero dressed and walked out the door. Everything was a haze for him. All he could think about was Hotaru. The way she smelled, the way she smiled, her innocence, her pain, her....

"DAMN IT!"

Everyone around the dining room table looked up startled as Heero shouted. Heero realized that he had an audience and reverted back to his cold self. HE sat down and began to eat the pancakes that Trowa had offered him. Minutes later he heard footsteps and looked up. Hotaru limped into the room. Heero smiled at her as she took the seat next to him. She blushed slightly under his smile and shyly smiled back. Meanwhile Duo began to make catcalls.

"You two are so cute together!"

Hotaru and Heero both glared at Duo, who whimpered and fell out of his chair. Everyone laughed at Duo as he was dripping with maple syrup.

"Come on guys... they are cute! I mean, Goddess of Death and Destruction with the Perfect Soldier."

To Heero and Hotaru looked at each other before blushing. Setsuna smiled at the two in her mysterious and joyous way.

"Alright guys, back off before they decide to rearrange your faces."

Hotaru smiled evilly.

"Yes, don't make me."

Trowa shuddered at the thought of the last battle and what Hotaru and Heero had done. He nodded.

"Alright guys, calm down."

Quatre suddenly smiled.

"Let's have a picnic!"

"Mmmmmmm....picnic."

Everyone watched as Duo began to drool. Hotaru smiled. Life was perfect again... nothing could go wrong.

~~~

Everyone started to get ready for the picnic. Trowa, Milliardo, Setsuna and Wufei began to pack for the picnic. Trowa couldn't cook, so Setsuna kicked him out of HER kitchen and told him to go buy Ice cream, soda and chips. Trowa pouted as he walked out the kitchen. Wufei muttered something about Trowa messing up HIS kitchen.

Duo and Quatre started to pack the blankets, balls, nets, lotion, towels, little float things, and surf and body boards.

Hotaru and Heero were in the garage, getting the cars ready. They were going to be using three cars, and they were all Quatre's. One was a Mitsubishi silver Eclipse. Another was a gold Lexus SUV. The last one was a brand new dark black BMW.

Everyone was finished with what they were supposed to do. Setsuna, Wufei and Milliardo prepared the picnic, Duo and Quatre had everything, the cars were ready to go, and everyone was dressed.... But Trowa wasn't back yet.

Duo groaned as he sat on the couch.

"Don't tell me clown boy got lost!"

Quatre shook his head. Knowing Trowa, he probably went to the wrong store... like the one 5 miles away as opposed to the one 5 MINUTES away.

"Hey guys! I hope I bought enough food!"

Everyone's jaw dropped when Trowa walked in. HE had 20 cans of soda, 14 bags of chips, 10 bags of cookies, and 8 gallons of ice cream.

"TROWA HOW MUCH DID YOU SPEND?!"

Trowa shook his head at the enraged Wufei.

"With us in the house, it'll take a week to clean out."

Wufei nodded before sitting down. Maxwell and Barton were the human trashcans and Quatre had a sweet tooth and he himself loved rocky road ice cream. Wufei also knew that Heero did have a strange craving for oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies. Milliardo couldn't live without his Salt and Vinegar chips.

Duo's eyes were filled with stars as drool started coming from his lips He couldn't take his eyes off of the 60 bags of food. He started inching toward innocently. He was so close to the food and his hand moved towards the chips. Suddenly something hit him on the head. Duo grabbed his head and looked around. A smirking Hotaru was snuggling next to Heero. Throwing a pout at the deadly girl, Duo walked away muttering.

Setsuna stood up smiling.

"Alright guys! To the beach!"

Everyone grabbed something and started walking towards the garage. Hotaru picked up the cooler but winced since she wasn't completely healed. She felt a strong arm around her waist pulling her gently away from the cooler. She turned her head back and stared into the Prussian eyes of Heero.

His eyes were twinkling ever so slightly but scolding her. He shook his head slightly and Hotaru itched to run her hand through his stubborn brown bangs that swayed gently. She smiled slightly and moved aside. Hotaru watched as Heero lifted the cooler with ease, which wasn't too easy since it had 30 cans of soda and 2 gallons of ice cream in it.

"We are never sending Trowa shopping again."

Hotaru giggled as Heero smiled slightly. He walked out and Hotaru took a look around Quatre's mansion. It was strange how this place, this place where she's been living for a week felt like home as much as where she lived with Michiru and Haruka did. Hotaru walked out the house. She watched as Heero, Milliardo, Trowa and Quatre loaded up the cars. Duo was running away from Wufei who had his katana in his hand. Setsuna was trying to stop Wufei and was chasing him with her Time Guardian Staff.

Hotaru smiled and leaned against the huge wooden door. These people were so... strange, and yet she feels so close to hem. She trusts them with her secret, although technically it wasn't her choice. These people have taken her in, and some even comforted her. They make he feel safe, they make her feel like one of them.

Hotaru remember when she felt that way. She had been with the other scouts, she felt so safe and warm. She was so happy, and now she could feel it again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru leaned back into the seat and pulled out a pair of dark shades. Heero looked at the dark angel sitting next to him and snorted. Hotaru mock glared at him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"What are you snorting about?!"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yes! I'm looking hot!"

"You always look hot!"

Hotaru snapped her attention towards Heero, who was sitting in the driver's seat. The dark haired youth blushed and his eyes were glued on the road ahead. 

"Heero..."

"We're almost there."

Hotaru nodded and smiled contently. She looked out the window of the silver Eclipse and watched the city street flash by. Heero had told the others... more like threatened, that he and her would have the Eclipse. Milliardo had told the others that it would be nice to have the black BMW... and it just so happened that Setsuna was glaring at them like there was no tomorrow.

Hotaru sighed. Poor Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo were in the gold Lexus. Knowing the four of them... the car would never get to the beach.

Hotaru breathed in deeply. It was such a beautiful day, the sky was light blue, a few clouds were in the sky, the sun was shining brightly, and it was about 90 degrees. 

"It's a beautiful day!"

Heero gave Hotaru a strange look. She was so bouncy now, not like the dark angel he was used to. Heero kept his eyes ahead, but his posture changed. His demeanor was suddenly one of wariness and thinking of his current situation.

***

Hotaru felt his demeanor change. She couldn't see it but for some reason, she could just feel it. Hotaru turned to Heero and saw that his shoulders were ridged and his eyes blank of everything.

'Not the Perfect Soldier... god no.'

Hotaru saw Heero's fist turned white since he was clenching the steering wheel. His muscles were tense and his jaw was clenched shut.

Hotaru's eyes darkened. What was going on? Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his tense forearm. Heero looked at her from the corner of his eyes. His eyes seemed to lighten slightly but they went blank again and he looked forward again.

Setsuna smiled at Milliardo. They were riding nicely in the black BMW. 

"So, what do you think about the two fallen angels?"

"Fallen angels?"

Setsuna looked at Milliardo puzzled. Fallen angels? Well, that kind of fit the two of them. Those two were pure in the heart... and yet they've fallen from the light.

"They're not going to have a smooth relationship. Too many things will stand in the way."

"What do you mean angel?"

Setsuna blushed at the comment. Angel?

"Well, Hotaru has went back to the way she was before. But now... Heero must be confused. I mean, he fell in love with the dark and cold Tenshi, but now there's the happy and innocent Hotaru."

"He has always called her Hotaru, which means that he always saw the innocence that she held within her but never really admitted it. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, is not supposed to fall in love with innocence. He was attracted to that side of her. Now, he only has to figure it out."

  
Setsuna nodded. She quickly bent over and rewarded Milliardo with a kiss on the cheek. Now yet used to the idea, Milliardo blushed. Setsuna giggled and leaned back into the chair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are we there yet?"

Wufei slowly rubbed his temples. Damn it, why did he have to sit next to Maxwell?!

"MAXWELL FOR THE THOUSANDTH'S TIME NO!!!!!!!!!!"

Quatre laughed nervously in the passenger's seat. Trowa chuckled as he continued to drive. 

"But we've been driving forever!"

Duo put on his best whining voice. The veins on Wufei's head began to pop.

"WE'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR ONLY TEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo whined again and sat back into his seat, pouting and his arms crossed.

"You guys are so boring."

His answer was silence. Duo shrugged and went into the cargo area. His ass stuck up in the air; he began rummaging through the bags. Finally, finding the bag, Duo grinned. He sat back down, in his lap was a black bookbag. He rummaged through it until he pulled out his Stereo. Finding a CD, he popped open the lid and put in the CD. Wufei slowly edged away from Duo until he was pressing against the door. Duo smiled evilly as he opened his window. Quatre noticeably paled and shrank into the seat. Trowa gulped and opened all the windows in the car.

"DUO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quatre' voice was drowned by the loud music that burst forth from the loud speakers.

"Everyday is a new day,   
I'm thankful for every breath i take.   
I wont take it for granted, (I wont take it for granted)   
Show my love for my mistakes!"

Quatre covered his ears and Wufei screamed. Trowa couldn't take the sudden noise and the car veered off the road and thankfully landed in the parking lot of the beach. Milliardo, Setsuna, Hotaru and Heero, who were waiting for the rest of them, looked at the car in shock. They winced once they heard the voice coming from the car.

"Gets me on my control   
Some times you got to let go   
Will never happen in this lifetime!"

The other sweatdropped as Quatre ran out of the car and down to the beach, covering his ears. Trowa quickly got out of the car and walked as quickly as he could to the others without looking like he wanted to get away. 

"MAXWEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They others sweatdropped as Duo stumbled out of the car. Wufei, with his katana was on his heels. Wufei made a few swipes at Duo but Duo simply went faster. The stereo was still booming. Heero growled as the car was attracting the attention of a few people. He groaned as he ran towards the car. He jumped inside and turned it off.

"Thanks Heero."

Trowa smiled graciously as he parked the car in a spot. Quatre finally walked back to the group, his hair full of sand.

"Let's unpack."

Setsuna agreed with Milliardo as they began to unload the stuff. Wufei continued to yell and scream at Duo. Heero rubbed his temples, a migraine was brewing.

Hotaru saw the look on Heero's face. She knew that eventually Heero would blow up if she didn't stop those two. Hotaru placed a small hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero looked at her with a pained expression. Hotaru leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Heero's cheek lit up with a gentle blush.

"Calm down... this is a public beach after all... killing is illegal."

Heero chuckled despite his efforts not to. The girl made him do crazy things. He leaned to her ear, his breath tickling her.

"What do you suggest?"

His voice was husky and it sent a shiver down Hotaru's spine. She smirked her evil smile. She leaned close to him again.

"We divide and conquer."

Heero chuckled. Damn... she was good. He kissed her cheek.

"You want to get Maxwell?"

"No, Wufei."

Heero chuckled once more.

"One..."

Hotaru smirked.

"Two..."

Heero kissed her. His hand was on her cheek as he smiled at her.

"Three."

Suddenly the two Perfect Soldiers ran off in Duo and Wufei's direction. Trowa, Quatre, Setsuna and Milliardo blinked as the two moved with lightning speed. Wufei and Duo stopped once Heero and Hotaru stepped between them. Hotaru was facing Wufei and Heero was facing Duo. Without warning, the two pulled out their guns. Wufei and Du paled and then gulped. Heero and Hotaru smiled evilly and started to chase Wufei and Duo. Duo screamed like a girl while Wufei cursed Hotaru.

"What's going on?"

Setsuna looked at everyone puzzled. Trowa smirked.

"Divide and conquer."

Heero and Hotaru passed each other while chasing the two idiots. Hotaru gave Heero a look and he understood. About 5 yards away from each other they sped up. Duo and Wufei collided in the middle. Using this chance, Heero and Hotaru pushed the two of them into the ocean.

"YUY AND... er... I don't know your last name."

Duo blinked as Wufei looked up and tried to think. Heero cleared his throat.

"IT doesn't matter. Come on children, out of the water."

Heero walked away with Duo and Wufei trailing behind him. Hotaru watched his retreating figure. It bothered him but he didn't show it.

Hotaru sighed and walked away from the water's edge. Eventually, everything would have to come out... eventually.

"Hotaru! Come on! Help us set up!"

Hotaru smiled at Setsuna and scrambled up the beach. Today was fun, fun, and very little thinking.

"COMING!!!"

Okay, it's been a while hasn't it? Watcha think? Bye! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. A Beautiful Sunset Brings Unexpected Sur...

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Next chapter's here! Thanks to those who reviewed! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Chao!

After ten short minutes, their picnic was set up. Four huge blankets provide ample place to sit while a huge beach umbrella shaded the entire region. The food was in the middle, where sand couldn't get in. After this was done, Duo and Wufei each grabbed a surfboard, wanting to out do the other. Trowa, Quatre, 

Milliardo and Setsuna began to swim. 

Heero sat on the blanket and watched as his friends ran into the water. He shook his head; fun... he'd never had that. But it sure looked... fun? Heero shook his head. He was a soldier; there was no need for fun.

"The war is over Heero."

Heero felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around his neck. The smell of lavender invaded his mind, as he could smell her. Her small and beautiful face soon popped up in front of him.

"What do you mean Hotaru?"

"Heero, you know what I mean."

Heero watched as she settled herself in his lap. She slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt as she ran her fingers up and down his well-toned chest. Heero ran his fingers on her cheek as his other hand went up and down the small of her back. 

"No, I don't."

"I know how you feel Heero, I've been through a lot too. But please, be happy, the war is over. There is no more need for soldiers."

Heero closed his eyes. Damn it, she knew what he was thinking. She knew him... his inner secrets and his darkest thoughts. He felt soft lips slowly kissing his closed eyelids. They slowly moved down, to his nose and stopped. She was tantalizing him; he just wanted her lips...

"Come on soldier boy."

Hotaru suddenly stood up and cocked her head to one side. Heero opened his eyes to see her staring down at him. His lips curved upwards because of the innocent and playful look on her face. She offered a hand, which he gladly took. Heero stood up and allowed Hotaru to lead him towards the changing room.

"What are you doing?"

"Leading you to the changing room so you can change into your bathing suit."

Heero suddenly stopped. He pulled the violet-eyed angel to him.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit Hotaru."

"I figured that so I brought one for you."

Heero paled slightly. From what he learned about his tenshi for the past couple of days... is that... don't trust her at times. Heero felt himself being dragged to the changing room and sighed. Hotaru pushed him inside.

"Heero start stripping!"

"Hotaru... that didn't sound right."

"HEERO YUY!"

Heero chuckled and then began stripping. Hotaru stood outside waiting patiently. First he handed her his white dress shirt. And then his black cargo pants. Lastly... his black silk boxers which Hotaru DEMANDED from Heero.

"Here's the suit Heero."

Heero grabbed the bag and grumbled.

"HOTARU TENSHI WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?!?!"

Hotaru laughed and leaned against the wall for support. She knew Heero would just _die_ for his new swimsuit.

"I WIL NOT WEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heero, I have all your clothes... even your boxers!"

Hotaru started to run away. Heero growled.

"HOTARU!!!!!"  


"If you want your clothes back Heero, you're gonna have to come out!"

Heero groaned and sighed. HE had no choice. Hotaru leaned against the wall, waiting for the Perfect Soldier to make his entrance. 

"I really hate you Hotaru."

"Sorry Heero!"

Hotaru heard Heero sighed and knew he was coming out. She called all the guys over and they quickly came. Hotaru whispered to them and told everyone the news. Duo burst out laughing and everyone else was trying to hold back his or her laughter. Hotaru knocked on the door.

"Heero, come on out!"

The door opened... and everyone fell to the floor laughing. Duo was rolling on the floor, Quatre was holding onto Trowa for balance, Trowa was trying to stop laughing, Wufei was crying so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Setsuna and Milliardo were leaning against each other for support. Hotaru was slumped against the wall, trying to breathe.

"Guy stop!"

Hotaru opened her left eyes and looked at the steaming Perfect Soldier. The shorts she gave him was too hilarious. They were a bright hot pink, with tiny white roses all over the place. Heero looked down and blushed. HE glared at everyone, but it didn't look so intimidating since he was crimson red. 

"He-Heero..... yo-you.....lo-hahahahahahahahaha......ha..... you look so............... hehehehehehehehehe...... adorable!"

Duo managed to squeeze this out before collapsing on the floor once more and rolling around. Everyone laughed harder as tears began flowing from Hotaru's eyes.

"H-Heero.... hahaha....Duo's.......hehehe....ahahahahaha....he's right!"

Heero glared at all of them. He found himself smiling despite his utter humiliation. And the cause... was the black haired angel whose melodious laughter lighted his soul and an inner fire. An idea suddenly struck him as his Prussian eyes came alive with a spark of mischief.

"Hotaru..."

Hotaru couldn't stop laughing so she only nodded her head. Heero suddenly smiled evilly, his voice taking on a mischievous low quality.

"Oh Hotaruuuuuuuuu..........................."

Hotaru suddenly stopped and looked at Heero. She froze and gulped. Despite being dressed in bright pink boxers... he now looked _very_ intimidating. Hotaru gulped once she caught sight of his eyes... the Prussian eyes that now shined with a kind of evil mischief. She stepped back and put her hands up in front of her.

"Now now Heero... don't do anything you might regret later!"

Heero smiled and walked to her.

"Oh believe me Hotaru... I won't regret this."

With lightning fast speed, Heero darted toward and caught Hotaru. Then with a single smooth movement, he lifted her on his shoulders and began walking away. Hotaru screamed.

"HEERO YUY PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

Hotaru began furiously pounding Heero's back and kicked his chest. Heero wrestled to control the girl.

"Stop fussing will you!"

"Put me down YUY!"

"No way!"

Heero continued to walk as the others watched the Perfect Soldier. They were all laughing, wanting to see what he would do.

Heero continue to walk down the beach with Hotaru screaming and punching and kicking.

"HEERO YUY!!!"

Heero grabbed her legs in an attempt to control the brawling girl. Hotaru continued to scream.

"HEERO YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero remained silent but that look had gotten stronger. Heero walked down to the shoreline and stopped. Hotaru stopped struggling, feeling Heero stop. She gulped and attempted to look at what Heero's planning to do. 

"Come on Heero!"

Heero suddenly started walking again and Hotaru scream and hung onto his back.

"Heero!"

Suddenly she heard the splashing of water. She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Heero Yuy DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero continued to walk into the ocean. His muscular legs easily carrying the two.

"PUT ME DOWN HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever you say."

Hotaru smiled, knowing she had won. But suddenly she was flung from Heero shoulders. She let out a good long scream before landing in the water with a loud SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru resurfaced to see Heero laughing his head off holding onto his knees for support. Hotaru pouted.

"PAY BACK YUY!!!"

Before Heero could react, Hotaru sprang up and grabbed onto Heero's waist. With all her might, she pulled Heero down, and into the water. The two fought underwater for a minute or two before both resurfacing. Hotaru looked at Heero, whose wet bangs were stuck to his face so you couldn't see him. She laughed as she brushed away his brown bangs with the back of her hand. Heero smiled as he brushed away her black bangs.

"Heero..."

Hotaru whispered his name and Heero felt that everything came to be when his name rolled off her tongue with such ease. Heero traced Hotaru's jaw-line with his fingers and leaned in. Hotaru slowly closed her eyes... waiting for Heero's soft lips to capture hers with such gentle passion. She started to lean toward him as well, trying to just have another taste of his sweet lips.

"HEERO AND HOTARU!!!"

The two snapped back and both landed in the water with another huge splash. When the two resurfaced, they glared at the braided pilot that was being scolded by Quatre, Trowa, Milliardo and Setsuna. Heero sighed and started climbing out of the water. Hotaru followed him and soon came out went onto the beach. The two of them glared at Duo and walked back to the umbrella to dry off.

The two sat down on the towels and began drying off. Hotaru since she was still wearing her clothes began to take them off. Heero smiled, leaned back, and began to enjoy the show. Hotaru, when she reached her dark red spaghetti strap tank top, realized that a pair of eyes was on her. She looked back and discovered Heero leaning back casually; his lips curled up in a satisfied smile. Hotaru glared at him and threw her wet shirt at him. Heero caught it and watched as Hotaru pulled off her went tank top. 

Heero's eyes widened. Hotaru was only wearing a really small black bikini, with a small black wrap. Heero felt himself gulp and his whole body suddenly feeling very hot. Hotaru saw Heero turn completely red and smirk. Hotaru Tomoe could still make a guy reach melt down mode. Hotaru decided to be playful. She slowly, on her hands and knees, made her way over to Heero. Heero gulped and smiled, nervous.

"What's wrong Heero?" Hotaru said in a low and seductive voice. 

Heero pushed her back slightly.

"Don't play these games with me."

Without another word, Heero stood up and walked to the changing room. Hotaru ran a hand through her short hair and sighed. She had gone too far. Cursing herself, she knew perfectly well that Heero couldn't handle that yet. Let alone that side of her. Hotaru sat on the towel as she leaned against the umbrella. Her head was looking at the sky.

She had gone overboard with Heero, she knew that. But she just wanted to show him the side that not many knew about. Something about him made her go into wild mode, without thought. Damn it damn it damn it! She couldn't control herself with Heero around; something just made her go nuts.

Hotaru watched as Heero stepped out from the dressing room, dressed in dark blue swim trunks. God he looked so irresistible. She could see his six pack abs and his well-toned and strong chest. His strong and powerful arms swung as he walked. His legs were long and muscular. Hotaru looked away, she couldn't look at him anymore, not after what she just pulled. Hotaru knew he was heading her way so she stood up and went into the ocean with Setsuna.

Heero walked away from Hotaru. He was such an idiot! Why was he walking away? He knew she was kidding... but no... He couldn't take the pressure. He stood up, even though all he wanted was to sit there. He walked away, when all he wanted to do was have her. He left her........ when all he wanted to do was love her.

Stepping into the changing room, he punched the wall. He had ruined a perfectly good change with her because he was afraid. Yes, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, the murderer of millions, the one with the heart of ice, with the ability to laugh in the face of the enemy, was scared.

"Scared? Of what?!"

Damn it, he knew perfect what. He feared her... all that she represented. There she was, lonely and hurt, but she had offered him a way out. A way to have emotions, to love life... to be by her side. And he ruins it, by walking away. It scared him, to have her so close to him.... to want her so badly.... to want her the way he does.

He couldn't stain her. No matter how badly he wanted to kiss her body, to praise her, to make her his. He quickly changed into the trunks that he brought to the beach. Heero sighed, he had to apologize to Hotaru and explain.

Heero walked out and found Hotaru leaning against the pole of the umbrella, looking up at the clear blue sky. Heero slowly made his way towards her, trying to find the word to say sorry.

Heero saw Hotaru look at him. He smiled slightly, but that soon turned into a look of pain. Hotaru stood up and walked away from him. Heero froze, had he really hurt her by walking away. His heart stopped at the thought of Hotaru now rejecting him.

He walked away sadly and picked up a surfboard... might as well do something.

~~~

Setsuna and Milliardo watched as the two had complete looks of pain on their faces. Milliardo turned to Setsuna and asked her what was up.

"I don't know. Those two are kissing one minute, and then in pain the next. I really don't know what to do anymore."

Setsuna slowly leaned into Milliardo's strong chest as Hotaru began swimming towards them. Milliardo watched as Heero paused for a minute, and then pick up a surfboard.

"I'll go see what's up."

Milliardo felt Setsuna's hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Setsuna brushed away his light blond bangs away from his eyes.

"They have to work it out on their own."

Milliardo nodded. He then smiled.

"But that doesn't mean we can't help a little."

Setsuna smiled and listened to Milliardo's plan. She soon smiled and then slapped him. Milliardo just laughed. He couldn't help but think it was a good idea, a risky but good idea.

Milliardo called everyone together as he walked out of the water. Setsuna followed him and hugged Milliardo from the back.

"Alright guys, let's play a game of tag."

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at Milliardo as if he was out of his mind. Duo scratched his head.

"Milliardo, no offense but... that's a baby game!"

Milliardo smiled at Duo and then looked in Hotaru and Heero's direction. Duo, getting the idea, smiled.

"Alright then, I'm not it!"

With that Duo ran off into the water. Everyone watched as the braided baka ran into the water. Setsuna and Milliardo smiled and called out at once.

"Not it!"

The two followed Duo in the water. The remaining five looked at the three swimming away at high speed. Trowa cocked his head.

"What's wrong with those guys?"

Quatre shrugged.

"I don't know... but I'm not it."

"Neither am I!"

"Or me!"

With that the remaining three jumped into the water and began swimming away from Hotaru and Heero. The two left looked at each other. Hotaru shrugged.

"We'll both be it."

Heero nodded furiously. He smirked.

"Let's go then."

The two jumped into the water and began swimming at top speed. The others gulped, they were fast! Hotaru and Heero suddenly disappeared form the surface. They all paled. It was hard enough getting away from them since they were fast, but now they couldn't even see them!

They all looked around, trying to find the two Perfect Soldiers. Suddenly, out of the water exploded Heero and Hotaru. Heero grabbed Duo and dragged him down while Hotaru grabbed the screaming Quatre.

Soon the two resurfaced, completely wet. Duo's braid was now loose as he gulped. Trowa called out to them.

"You two alright?!"

"Yeah."

Muttering, Duo swam towards the shore. Quatre pouted and followed along.

"Two down...."

"Four to go..."

The four turned around behind them, and there they were. Completely wet was Heero and Hotaru, smiling evilly at them. The two slowly lowered themselves into the water, and disappeared once more. Trowa paled and Milliardo gulped.

"This... is not good."

The four decided to split into two groups and swim as fast as they could in either direction, hoping to throw off the two. 

Wufei and Trowa swam to east, as fast as they could. Suddenly, Trowa looked behind.

"Wufei!"

Wufei looked behind and gulped. Like two sharks fins were Heero and Hotaru's heads. Trowa and Wufei gulped and swam fast. The two heads disappeared.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Wufei let out a scream as suddenly; a pair of hands grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Trowa kept swimming. Another one was out there...

Trowa couldn't finished the thought as suddenly, something strong grabbed him around the waist and pulled him under water.

Milliardo, with great eyesight saw this and gulped. Setsuna looked at Milliardo.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Milliardo nodded and the two continued to swim at top speed. It was only time before......... they couldn't even think about it. They headed for the shore, anything to get out of the water.

Suddenly they saw them; Heero and Hotaru swimming like lightning towards them. Heero to the right of them, and Hotaru to the left. Setsuna and Milliardo began swimming faster, trying to get away. Soon, Heero and Hotaru disappeared from the surface. Setsuna and Milliardo froze, looking around in a desperate attempt to find them.

Then they saw the two, like a pair of shadows under the water, circling them like sharks. Milliardo kissed Setsuna.

"Well, if they were sharks, we'd be dead."

"They're close enough."

Milliardo smiled and started to make his way towards Setsuna. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Milliardo felt a pair of arms around his legs and he disappeared from the surface. Setsuna was now panicking; those two were taking it a little too far. She looked around; Heero had taken down Milliardo, which means Hotaru was the one that was going after her.

"Come on Hotaru, this isn't funny!"

Setsuna was met by silence. She gulped and tried to find her 'daughter'. She couldn't see a single sign of Hotaru.

"Damn it..."

Setsuna screamed bloody murder as someone suddenly7 sprang out of the water behind her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back into the water. Setsuna came up a minute later, closer to shore and saw everyone laughing at her. She pouted as she walked over to Milliardo, who was rolling on the floor, and smacked him on the back of the head. Milliardo grabbed his head but kept laughing. Setsuna pouted. She then noticed that Heero and Hotaru weren't around.

"Guys where are Heero and Hotaru?"

Everyone stopped laughing, realizing that they were missing the two. They looked around frantically, trying to find them. Suddenly, they saw a figure coming out of the water. They saw the wild brown hair... it was Heero. Setsuna squinted; Heero was carrying something... or someone.

"Hotaru!"

Setsuna and the others ran to Heero, who was carrying Hotaru in his arms. Setsuna stopped in front of Heero and frantically checked on Hotaru.

"Hotaru what's wrong?"

"When I pulled Wufei under he kicked me, that's all Setsuna-mama. Nothing to worry about."

Setsuna glared at Wufei as she continued to check on Hotaru.

"Setsuna, she's all right, just a little hurt cuz of her ribs."

Setsuna looked at Heero, who was staring worriedly at Hotaru. HE started walking again, towards the towels. He gently kneeled down and placed Hotaru in the center. 

Heero brushed away her bangs from her forehead and began drying Hotaru off. Hotaru smiled at him and brushed away his stubborn bangs so she could see his Prussian eyes that were glittering with worry.

"I'm okay Heero, go back and have some fun."

Heero shook his head, sending water all over the two. Hotaru giggled.

"Heero! You're like a giant wet dog!"

"I doubt a dog can kiss."

Without hesitation the Perfect Soldier leaned down and captured Hotaru's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Hotaru kissed back, forgetting the world around her and her worries. All that mattered was Heero's tender and sot lips, slowly caressing hers with an unimaginable passion and fire.

The others sweatdropped as the two started to kiss. The two forgot about the fact that they were on a public beach and started one of the most heated and tender make out session anyone had ever seen. Duo scratched his head.

"When are they coming up for air?"

Trowa looked at Duo and shrugged. Quatre blushed and looked away while Wufei snorted and went back to his surfboard. Trowa grabbed Duo's braid and pulled the American into the water. Milliardo picked up Setsuna and casually went back into the water as well.

Heero slowly pulled away, his face flushed. Hotaru looked up at him, her face red as she gently kissed the tip of his nose. Heero chuckled.

"That's one way of getting rid of Duo."

Hotaru nodded and smiled.

"Go back and have fun Heero, I'll be fine."

Heero shook his head as he leaned against the pole of the umbrella. Hotaru pouted and poked him in the chest.

"Go have fun... I don't want you to miss out on a count of me!"

Heero shook his head and kissed her forehead. Hotaru closed her eyes and smiled contently. Heero's eyes twinkled with a kind of inner peace. He slowly bent down so that Hotaru could feel his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I won't miss out on anything... as long as you're there with me."

Hotaru blushed. Heero Yuy was one of a kind... and he was hers. Hotaru put a hand behind his head as she lowered his towards hers. Heero smiled before he was caught in a passionate kiss from his tender and beautiful tenshi.

Hotaru sighed as the evening breeze passed over the beach and her hair blew gently in the wind. A pair of strong muscular arms was wrapped around her thin waist and her back was leaning against a strong and muscular back into which she seemed to mold perfectly.

"It's getting cold."

She smiled at the husky voice; she could feel his chest vibrate as his melodious voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head to look into his Prussian eyes that were shining with a new inner happiness.

"A little more time... please?"

She saw Heero nod hesitantly and smiled. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon. It was a beautiful site. The sea met the sky, as the two seemed inseparable as the half of the burning fireball connected the two. The sky was lit with purple, orange, red, yellow and blue. The clouds seemed to be white with shadows of the colors of the rainbow.

"Can we stay here forever?"

Heero chuckled. She was so innocent sometimes.

"Sorry baby, we can't."

Hotaru pouted when she heard him call her baby. She was no baby! She was 20 for god's sakes!

"You're cute when you pout."

Hotaru heard Heero and blushed a deep scarlet.

"And when you blush."

Hotaru continued to blush even deeper. Heero chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Hotaru..."

Hotaru looked up at Heero and saw that his eyes were twinkling strangely.

"Yeah Heero?"

Heero turned her around and Hotaru placed her hands on his strong chest. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I know that we've... still have secrets that we haven't told each other."

Hotaru looked away, knowing that Heero was mad that she didn't tell him everything. Heero hand suddenly caressed her cheek as he turned her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I know that... I'm not the easiest person in the world to deal with..."

She smiled.

"And that we'll probably have to face a lot in the future."

Heero lowered his forehead to hers.

"But you know what?"

Hotaru shook her head. Heero smiled.

"As long as the two of us face it together..."

Heero bent down so that his mouth was by her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Hotaru's spine. Heero whispered his voice husky and cracked with emotion.

"...there is nothing that can tear us apart... my tenshi..."

A tear made its way down Hotaru's cheek. Heero pulled back and gently kissed the tear away. Heero smiled. Hotaru smiled through her tears. Slowly, Heero lowered his face to hers. Then, in that magical moment, their lips connected. And with that tender and passionate kiss, sealed away the promise of never ending love.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Does little happy dance:: How was that?! Was it okay?! 

THAT WAS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Come on people, that was too little conflict, there will be more! That was just a little happy thing in the middle of the story. 

Jade: You baka what are you going to do?!

Rogue: You already know!

Jade::turns to readers:: Prepare for something big happening! That's Rogue's style! I should know! I'm her friend!

Rogue: Stop telling them!

Jade: Beware of the evil Rogue!

Rogue::Gagging Jade:: Don't mind her... she's insane. Well thanks for reading! Review! Bye!


	18. Day before Christmas

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! The next chapter has arrived. Thanks to those who are still reading. I will not disappoint you. From the way this fic is going so far, expect many more chapters. See, I've just begun to weave the story into what I expect it to be, and I believe, you will not be disappointed.

Ow on a sadder note for me... I DoN'T OWN THE ANIMES!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru smiled softly as she stretched. Another beautiful morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Heero was in bed next to her...

WHAT WAS THAT?!?! 

Hotaru looked down to see her bed empty. She groaned as she walked into the bathrooms. Her um... imaginations were getting stronger and stronger. They were usually... very steamy.

Hotaru screamed as the cold water hit her skin. She clenched her fists and bared it. One, she needed a cold shower to wake her up from her hot and sticky dreams. Oops... Hotaru banged her head against the wall repeatedly. No... must not think of Heero... must not think of his bod... must not think about bed... must not think about her body melting into his strong, washboard abs as he gently kisses her face and then...

Hotaru thanked the Moon as another blast of freezing water stung her pale skin. For once, Hotaru thanked the lord for Duo's usual morning showers that left everyone else with only cold water. Hotaru's teeth began to clutter together... to cold... day before Christmas... cold!

Wrapping herself in a warm blanket, Hotaru smiled. It's been a one and a half months since she came to know the boys. She was happy; it's been a while since she could truly say that. Heero and the guys made her feel welcome, they made her feel like she was one of them... they made her feel needed... they made her feel loved.

Especially Heero... a small smile touched her lips as she dressed. They were in love, although neither had said it, but they felt it. They kissed and hugged a lot more freely now, touching each other almost every minute. But there times for both of them... where they wondered if it truly was love... or just an obsession for now.

Hotaru slowly smiled and said morning as Trowa walked by. She stopped on the stairs. What if it was a simply obsession for now? What if it fades? What if this, like everything else, doesn't last...?

No... can't think about that...

"I will make it work... I hope."

Hotaru realized that someone had wrapped their strong arms around her waist. Currently, they were kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you too Heero."

Heero simply groaned and continued to make his way up her neck with kisses. Hotaru giggled as he started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Alright Heero! Eat your breakfast and not me!"

"You taste so much better."

Hotaru blushed, hearing his husky voice. She stepped away from him slightly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let's go downstairs."

Heero stood motionless and Hotaru walked down the stairs. What just happened? Why did she step away from him? Did he do something wrong?

Heero sighed and ran his hand through his stubborn mane. Damn it, the whole thing with Hotaru was so confusing. Sometimes he was so happy; to be next to her... to gently kiss her... to be with her was bliss for him. But there were times... where... it was just so confusing.

Sometimes she would be so cold, even to him. Other times she would be distant and refused to open up to him. Then there were times... like just now... where she would shy away from him. Damn it, why was it like that?

Heero walked down stairs. Everyone was sitting around the table. Duo was grinning like a maniac. Heero looked around... wow... when Hotaru and Setsuna decorate for Christmas, they really do. The whole house was killed with red and green, with lights and mistletoe everywhere. Really nice. 

Heero, still confused with Hotaru, sat down between Duo and Trowa instead of his usual place next to Hotaru. Everyone was clearly confused and Heero watched as Hotaru's eyes flashed with some pain but it soon faded. Heero watched as her posture returned to that of the Perfect Soldier. Heero saw the worried and confused expressions around the table.

Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Duo removed his hand at the cold voice that Heero used. He hadn't used that since he met Hotaru. Okay, melt down mode right about now. Setsuna looked at Hotaru.

"Um... Hotaru, you okay?"

"Hn."

That and a simple nod were her answer. Everyone, except Heero and Hotaru, began to sweat. Not good, definitely not good.

"Did everyone get do their Christmas shopping?"

Everyone grinned, knowing that they finished theirs, even Duo. However, Heero and Hotaru's eyes revealed a bit of worry and nervousness. The two looked at each other and knew at once what the looks in both their eyes meant... they forgot...

~~~

Hotaru and Heero volunteered to clean up after breakfast, surprising everyone. They NEVER did that. They smiled, thinking that the two would get back together.

"Have fun... 'Cleaning up' Heero!"

With that Duo ran out of the room. Heero and Hotaru looked at each other. Hotaru groaned and slumped into the chair. She pouted.

"I knew I forgot something..."

Heero chuckled slightly, then he remembered he was in the same position and stopped. He started to clean off the mess the guys made.

"Well, it's the day before Christmas."

"I've never missed Christmas before. How can this happen?!"

Heero noticed the strange look in Hotaru's eyes. She was thinking about her past... again. He frowned.

"Things are not as bad as you think."

"I'm not going to be able to finish all my shopping today."

Heero stuffed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure you can."

"How's that?"

"Cuz I'm going to help you."

Heero winced as the words flew from his mouth. Oh why, why did he have to say that? He knew women and malls avoid them at all costs!

"Thanks Heero."

Heero felt happier because of the smile that lit Hotaru's face. He wiped off the table and washed his hands. He watched as Hotaru stretched.

"Weren't you supposed to help?"

Hotaru smiled innocently. Heero merely growled at Hotaru.

"Come on now... don't be like that..."

Hotaru hugged Heero from behind. Heero stiffened. 

"Sorry."

Hotaru pulled away and Heero hung his head. HE missed her warmth... the simple act of her arms around her waist had him feel so safe... damn it. He was falling.

"Let's go Heero."

Heero turned around to see Hotaru waiting for him anxiously. For the first time he noticed how good she looked today. Dark brown skintight leather pants, a simple small black T-shirt with a black jean jacket. Heero moaned and grabbed his jacket.

"Which one?"

"Motorcycle."

Heero nodded. Hotaru walked out to the garage. Heero sighed... long day.

~~~

Hotaru sighed as she leaned against a car. Shaking her head she tried to calm her nerves. Although she wanted her shopping done, she wasn't so sure that a whole day with Heero was a good idea.

"Come on Hotaru."

Hotaru turned around and saw Heero. Damn, he looked hot. He was dressed simply and yet it made him look like a god. A pair of light blue jeans showing off his long and graceful legs, a green camouflage shirt, and a black leather jacket to top his outfit.

"Coming."

Heero handed Hotaru a dark purple helmet, which she put on. He himself wore a dark blue helmet. The bike was a dark metallic gray with blood red lettering on the side.

Hotaru tightly gripped Heero's stomach as he sped off. She liked speed... but this was ridiculous. 

The surroundings were speeding by, everything a blur. Hotaru smiled as Heero sped towards the mall.

The two climbed off the bike as they saw the crowed mall. Heero groaned.

"I hate women and malls mixed together."

Heero growled and Hotaru hit him playfully on the arm.

"Now hush Yuy!"

Heero chuckled slightly and allowed Hotaru to drag him into the crowded building.

~~~

Hotaru looked around with her eyes wide with excitement. Shopping! What a girl loved!

Heero groaned. Okay, he loved that twinkle in Hotaru's eyes... but he'd been on enough shopping trips with girls... and Quatre, to know that when that twinkle is there, deep down is a true shopaholic.

"Don't worry Heero, I won't stay THAT long."

Hotaru giggled as Heero paled. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him around. First store was Macy's, okay, not too bad. After about half an hour, Hotaru found the perfect scarf for Milliardo. She didn't know the guy too well.

Heero bought Trowa a bottle of his favorite cologne, Beast King. Hotaru looked at Heero.

"How do you know he likes that stuff?"

"He tries to hid it in his closet, but his sister told me."

Hotaru giggled at the thought of Trowa Barton, the deadly silent one putting on Beast King cologne. When she came out, she spotted a swords shop. She poked Heero and pointed to the swords shop. Heero nodded and followed her.

Once inside Hotaru looked around the shop. It wasn't very big, but beautifully decorated in Chinese art. She went deeper into the shop, and saw in a display case, the perfect present for Wufei. She might not like him too much, but it was just perfect for him. The handle was painted black, with a dark blue dragon spiraling to the top. At the end of the handle where it meets the blade, the blue dragon's mouth opens up and the blade starts form its mouth. The blade was made of gundanium and about 6 inches long.

Paying for the dagger, Hotaru looked at her wallet. Still $1000 left, damn the Preventers paid well. At least for her. She looked at the stores. Let's see, four people left... damn. Okay, Setsuna, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero... that's a hard one.

She looked around, and found the perfect store for Setsuna. She grabbed onto Heero and dragged him towards the store.

Heero felt Hotaru grab his wrist and start dragging him. Looking up in confusion, he paled.

"Oh no Hotaru, I'm not doing it!"

"Come on Heero, its no big deal!"

"HOTARU!!! I CAN'T GO IN THERE!!!"

"HEERO!"  


Heero grabbed onto a nearby lamppost. Hotaru glared at him. She sighed and began pulling on his black leather jacket.

"COME ON HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Everyone in the mall watched as the two continued to bicker. Meanwhile, other poor men weren't holding on like Heero. Their women in the unthinkable place were slowly pulling them for a guy. Where? This will not be revealed as of yet, but you probably already know.

"Heero please..."

"No Hotaru, I would do a lot of things for you, but not that."

"Oh fine! Just, wait out here with the stuff then!"

With that Hotaru dumped everything on Heero and walked into... (Trumpets blowing) Victoria's Secret!

Heero sighed with relief. Okay, she had finally let go. Picking up the bags, he thanked the lord Hotaru wasn't a shopoholic. He looked around, now, for Hotaru's present. Heero looked around, suddenly, he noticed an ancient looking store tucked in the corner. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the place.

It was painted black, unlike the other colorful stores. He looked at the name, 'Palace of the Silver Moon'. Strange, it almost sounded familiar instead of weird. Heero shook his head and entered. A silver bell rang softly as he pushed open the black door. He looked around, dark and dusty. He didn't know why this place attracted his attention.

The selves were packed with antiques, and yet he continued to walk inward.

"Well there young man, what can I do for you?"

Heero turned around quickly to face an old woman with silver hair and kind gray eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"I'm just looking around for a present."

"Well now, not many people come in my old shop here with all the others around here."

"I was... captivated by your store ma'am."

"Hm... nice answer. What kind of present do you want...?"

Heero scratched his head and shrugged.

"For a lady perhaps?"

Heero nodded and his cheeks went warm. The old woman smiled knowingly.

"Well then, look around in the back. There might be something of interest to you."

Heero was puzzled by this but followed the old woman's instructions. He reached the very end of the shop and looked around the shelves. A doll, a watch, a book... 

Suddenly Heero got a strange feeling. His whole body seemed to be attracted to one part of another shelf. He carefully walked over and saw a strange silver glow. He moved the other objects aside, as the feeling grew stronger. The glow brightened, almost blinding him. Then as he removed the last object hiding it, a bright silver flash blinded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm ending it there! You can't make me go on!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Actually, 3 reviews, I know this story ain't that popular, but 3 will do. Ja!


	19. CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

Hey! By now I don't feel like writing, 'By: Rogue Angel Barton', even though I just did. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... *sniff sniff* Hey I know not too many people read this fic, but I just gotta put the announcement in every fic.

****

I know that my grammar, spelling and mechanics are not the best in the world. That's why, I'm trying to find an editor. At least someone I can send the fic to, that would tell me what mistakes I made, where I need to improve, whether the chapter is good or not, you know, give me some ideas. A betareader basically. And well, I'm too lazy to really work and ask around, so I'm just going to put up the announcement in my fics. If you are interest, please give email me, at **DevilzAngel72@aol.com****. Or you can just say in the review, if you deem this story worth reviewing, that you're interested and leave an email address. Thanks! Love ya!**

Now on to the beginning of the fun in Gundam 07!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Suddenly Heero got a strange feeling. His whole body seemed to be attracted to one part of another shelf. He carefully walked over and saw a strange silver glow. He moved the other objects aside, as the feeling grew stronger. The glow brightened, almost blinding him. Then as he removed the last object hiding it, a bright silver flash blinded him.

After the light died down slightly, Heero opened his eyes. He gasped in amazement as his eyes widened. Before him was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. And the amazing thing was, it was floating two inches off the tabletop. 

Slowly and hesitantly, Heero reached out to take the precious object. Once his hand came in contact with it, the light dimmed as it landed solidly in his hand. It was heavy, showing off its precious value, but not so heavy as to weigh down the wearer's neck. 

Heero gently fingered the necklace. The chain, was not thin but not thick, just the right width. Upon closer inspection, Heero decided that the chain was platinum, and beautifully crafted as well. It was about 20 inches long, and would hang from a slender neck. But what amazed Heero the most was the jewel that hung from the beautiful chain. It was a beautiful sapphire, a deep blue color, bordering on purple, almost like his own eyes. Upon closer inspection, Heero realized that it was _exactly_ like the color of his eyes. Touching the precious stone, he found it peculiar that it was cut into the shape of a tear. But that was where the beauty of it laid, the simplicity of the cut was only overshadowed by its beauty. The sapphire was about an inch and a half long, the thickness about a centimeter at the base of the tear and lessened as it reached the upper tip. The back was flat while the front was 3 dimensional, a semicircle at the base and the wide part of the tear.

The necklace blew his breath away. Heero then noticed that it had no platinum back to connect the sapphire to the chain itself. The chain just simply attached itself to the jewel, with no metal surface on the jewel itself.

"I see you have found 'Tear of Sorrow' young man."

Heero snapped around to look at the old woman that was standing behind him. He shifted his gaze to the necklace that he held in his hands. 'Tear of Sorrow'?

"Why does it have such a sorrowful name ma'am?"

The old woman sighed as she looked at the necklace.

"It has a sad legend behind its origin young man."

Heero nodded. His curiosity, for once, overcame him.

"And the legend is?"

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who was deeply in love with a price. They had the most beautiful love the universe has ever seen. It was true and pure in the deepest sense. The prince gave this necklace to the princess one Valentine's day. The two lived in bliss for a year, until it was time for the next Valentine's Day. The prince was killed on that day, and princess disappeared. The jewel was lost, as was a locket that represented their eternal love. And it was given the name by the princess' mother, 'Tear of Sorrow'."

Heero nodded numbly, somehow, he knew that story. However the feeling soon passed.

"How much is it?"

"You're young and since it's for a lady, you may take it, free of charge."

Heero felt his mouth drop open. Wow/

"Are you sure?"

"Yes young man."

"Thank you ma'am!"

Heero bowed as the old woman ushered him out the store. Once Heero left, a joyous and youthful giggle was heard before the store vanished.

Heero thought he heard musical laughter but ignore it. Walking over to the bench where Hotaru had left him. He sat down and turned to look at the shop, but found it gone. His heart stopped as he gasped. Whoa! Where's the store? 

"Heero?"

Heero turned around with his mouth wide open. He looked at Hotaru as she stared at him with a curious smile.

"Why is your mouth hanging open Hee-chan?"

"Er... nothing... I guess."

Hotaru and Heero stood around awkwardly as they looked around. Hotaru bit her lower lip.

"Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Sure thing."

Heero picked up all of Hotaru's bags and started to walk towards the food court. Hotaru smiled as she looped her arm around Heero's left arm. Heero looked at Hotaru with a small smile on his face. Hotaru smiled and dragged him towards the food court.

"I thought you didn't like to eat."

"Yeah I don't, but I know you're starving."

Heero smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled loudly. Hotaru giggled. There were no empty tables when they got there. A couple of punks were sitting around a table, and were mocking people. Heero watched as a waitress with flaming red hair and green eyes walked up to the leader... who just happened to be a chick.

  
"Excuse me Miss, can you and your friends leave?"

The girl looked at the waitress, her Prussian eyes glared at the stuttering waitress.

"Who's gonna make us lady? You?"

The group laughed before one of the guys tried to make a move on the waitress. The leader, the girl with the light brown hair, laughed. Her friend, the one with the shoulder length raven hair and violet eyes smirked.

"Come on waitress, I thought you wanted us to leave. Makes us... we're so scared."

The waitress merely stood there as the guys of the group hounded her. Heero and Hotaru growled as they headed over to the table. Hotaru cleared her throat.

"I suggest you guys back off before someone gets hurt."

The leader and her friend looked at Hotaru and Heero. The violet-eyed one smirked.

"Yeah, someone's gonna get hurt, like you goody two shoes."

They all had a good laugh at that. Hotaru felt her anger boil. Her body glowed violet and suddenly, the punks were knocked off the tables and chairs.

"Leave."

The group ran screaming as Hotaru sat down at the table. Smiling at the girl, she asked for a Sprite. The waitress thanked her, but Hotaru just smiled. Heero ordered a hot dog, a burger, French fries, and a Coke. Hotaru smiled at him as the food came.

"Careful, don't turn into Duo."

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

Hotaru giggled.

"You've been hanging out with Duo too much."

Heero smiled sheepishly as he started to eat. Hotaru's eyes drooped.

"Hey, you okay? That wasn't too much energy you used, but it looks like it kinda wiped you out."

Hotaru simply shook her head. She sighed; it's been a while since she used her powers. She needed to get the hang of it again, because there were always the scouts.

A gentle hand massaged her tense shoulders. Almost immediately, Hotaru began to relax. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to melt at the touch of Heero's hands. A few minutes later, she was completely calm and her worries forgotten. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hotaru leaned back slightly and looked at the face of a smirking Heero Yuy. She shook her head.

"Nothing important."

"It's gonna be important if you're in such a daze."

"It's okay... really."

"...Alright..."

Heero sat back down across the table, his eyes telling Hotaru that he was not entirely convinced.

"Hurry up Heero, I gotta wrap these."

Heero nodded before stuffing the burger in his mouth. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Geez, don't choke."

Heero shrugged and picked up the bags once again. He scratched his head.

"How will these fit on the bike?"

Hotaru glared at him.

"Great."

Heero shrugged. Looking around, Heero caught sight of a Preventer car. Running quickly to it, Heero transformed into the Perfect Soldier that he was known for. 

"Excuse me."

It came out in such a growl that the young officer in the car looked up. Gulping at Heero's death glare, he tried to act cool.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I need your car."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is Preventer property, and I can't just let anyone have it."

Heero bent down and leaned an elbow against the frame of the car. He smiled his sinister smile and played with the badge on the young man's chest. The young man was clearly scared as he fidgeted. Hotaru smiled inwardly, Heero was having some fun.

"And who do you think I am?"

Heero's voice was deadly and emotionless. The officer's eyes were wide with fear.

"I-I would be... be so... so ignorant.... that I... I do not know sir."

Heero turned to Hotaru with an expression of mock shock.

"Wow Tenshi, someone doesn't know me."

Hotaru smirked. Tenshi eh? He wanted her to play along? She agreed as she walked over to Heero and laid a hand on his shoulder. She glared at the guy in the car. HE was now down right petrified! He was deadly pale, his eyes darting around, fear in his eyes. 

"That's a new one."

The guy seemed to finally realize that he was a Preventer, and that included being brave. He puffed out his chest and tried to sound brave.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, bu-but this is a Preven-Preventer vehicle."

Heero smiled and nodded in approval.

"That's the way a Preventer should act, not scared at all."

The young officer seemed pleased with himself. But then he got too bold.

"Then please step away."

Hotaru laughed, bitterly and cold.

"WE can't."

"Why not Miss?"

"We need the car."

"You can't have it."

Heero smirked, appreciating that the two of them had dressed so... what's the word... rebellious. Heero turned to see Tenshi glaring at the poor guy.

"We'll just have to take it from you."

Tenshi smiled at Heero's response as she ran the back of her hand along his cheek.

"I suppose we will."

The Preventer paled even more. Heero pet his hand into his jacket, about to pull out something. The Preventer grabbed his gun and started to raise it. Tenshi, with her lightning reflexes, grabbed the gun out of his hand and started to twirl it around her index finger. Heero smirked as the Preventer paled and closed his eyes.

"Bang."

When the Preventer opened his eyes, he found two laughing rebels. Heero stopped and smiled at the officer.

"Sorry, today just ain't your luck day."

Hotaru managed to tone it down to a giggle. She smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry Preventer boy, we're still taking the car."

The officer looked at Heero, who had his identification in front of him. The guy looked at it, and his jaw dropped.

"Col. Yuy! I'm sorry!"

The officer shook as he unbuttoned his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car, falling on his ass in the attempt. He took off running as Heero smirked and placed everything inside. He turned to Hotaru.

"Why don't you take the bike? I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be caught dead in this thing."

Hotaru giggled before kissing him on the nose. She grabbed the keys and ran off. Heero sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this."

^^^  
Arriving home safely, was a miracle. Heero glared at Hotaru as she smiled sheepishly and got off the scratched bike. Grabbing her bags, she raced upstairs to wrap everything. Heero sighed and grabbed his stuff, and sneaked into his room.

"Yo guys, wanna come with us to town for take out?"

Duo's loud voice was heard throughout the mansion. Everyone was down stairs, waiting for the two Perfect Soldiers. Heero looked at them and shook his head.

"No, work."

Duo grinned.

"Sure... work..."

Duo winked at Heero before running out of the house. Setsuna nodded.

"I suppose you don't wanna come either Hotaru?"

Hotaru appeared from the shadows and shook her head. Heero and Hotaru exchanged secretive smiles before heading saying goodbye to everyone. The others merely shrugged, and accepted that the two wanted to be alone.

As the others left, Heero and Hotaru smiled at each other.

"Are you finished wrapping presents?"

Hotaru sighed and shook her head. Heero smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'll help you."

"Ooooohhh, is my present one of them that you have to wrap?"

"No, what about mine?"

"Who said I got you anything?"

Heero pouted at Hotaru.

"That's mean Ru."

Hotaru giggled before standing on her tiptoes, and kissing Heero's pouting lips. Heero glared at her.

"Why can't I ever resist you?"

"You can't, and you don't want to."

Heero smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"I hate it when you're right."

"You must be very hateful person then."

Heero groaned at her bad joke. Dragging Hotaru to his door, he told her to go get the presents.

^*^*^*^*^*^

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! CHRISTMAS MORNING!!!"

Everyone groaned as Duo started racing down the hallway and banging on all the doors. Heero groaned as he heard Duo banging on his door to no end.

"MAXWELL STOP YOUR RANTING AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!!!!"

Heero looked at the alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning for god's sakes.

"COME ON GUYS! WAKE UP!!!"

  
"DUO MAXWELL LET ME GET SOME FREAKING SLEEP!"

Heero smiled; maybe Hotaru could shut him up. When the noise continued, Heero decided to get out of bed. Maybe if he got up, Duo would let him sleep later. Not feeling the cold, Heero pulled on a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a puffy vest. Grumbling, he opened the door and started walking downstairs. 

Heero yawned once he entered the living room. He saw everyone but Hotaru, sitting around. Quatre was smiling, Setsuna and Milliardo were kissing, Duo was jumping up and down, Wufei was muttering and sharpening his katana, and Trowa was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Heero!"

Heero grumbled as he remained by the door. A second later, Hotaru walked in with wild hair. Heero smiled at her.

"Nice hair Hotaru."

Hotaru glared at Heero before joining the others. Heero however, remained where he was.

"Come on Heero, join us!"

Everyone agreed with Setsuna. Heero shook his head. Hotaru stood up ad walked over to him.

"Don't be in the shadows as always..."

Hotaru grabbed Heero's hand and led him to the others. Heero sat down on the couch, and Hotaru sat on his lap. Setsuna gave everyone a present.

"Ready... set... go!"

Everyone tore into their presents. Duo laughed as he ripped off the red wrapping paper that Hotaru spent so long on. A second later, it revealed a pair of new Calvin Klein sunglasses and two tickets to the new Linkin Park concert on the Colony L2 in a month.

"Thanks Hotaru!"

Hotaru giggled as Duo kissed her. Heero only glared at Duo with the promise of death in his eyes. Duo shrugged. Trowa thanked Duo for the whole collection of Harry Potter up to book seven as well as the whole DVD collection. Setsuna kissed Quatre on the cheek for the beautiful emerald earrings. Quatre blushed; afterwards, he thanked Milliardo for the Stradivarius violin.

"Thanks Milliardo! I've been looking for one since forever!"

Trowa gave Wufei a new white silk ancient Chinese martial arts outfit. Heero gave Milliardo two cruise tickets to Hawaii.

"Use them well Mills."

"Thanks Heero!"

Everyone laughed, as Setsuna blushed deep scarlet. Next, Wufei gave Hotaru $150 to the nearby mall.

"Thanks Wufei! Now you can take me shopping!"

Wufei's mouth fell open as he paled. Heero snickered.

"I feel sorry for you! Haha!"

Hotaru glared at Heero and smiled sweetly.

"Since you were so kind to Wufei Heero, you can come to."

Heero paled as Wufei laughed. Setsuna took this opportunity to give Heero a box wrapped with green. Heero took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a large book, with ancient brown leather cover and binding. The pages looked slightly yellow and it cracked when you turned a page. In large silver lettering said, 'Tales of the Silver Millenium.'

"Setsuna... it's beautiful. Thank you."

Setsuna nodded and saw the look that Hotaru was giving her. Setsuna merely shrugged off the questioning look in Hotaru's eyes. Then everyone else started to open their presents.

After ten minutes, wrapping paper was everywhere. Milliardo walked over to Setsuna. HE gave her a small box.

"What is it Milliardo?"

"Just open it."

Setsuna gasped. Inside was a beautiful broach of garnet. A tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you. No one has ever given me something this beautiful."

"Then they must all be fools."

Milliardo kissed Setsuna, telling her how much he loved her. Setsuna kissed him back, telling him how much she loved him back. Setsuna suddenly pulled away. She smiled and gave Milliardo a small box.

"Go ahead."

Milliardo opened the box and his eyes widened. Inside was an ancient looking ring? IT was silver, but so aged that it looked black at certain parts. In the middle was a heart, formed by garnet as well.

"I didn't know what to give you."

Milliardo smiled and kissed Setsuna again.

Hotaru smiled at the couple. They really were cute together. She looked at Heero, who was just sitting on the couch. She sighed and walked over to him. Curling her legs under her, Hotaru snuggled against him. Heero watched her, and slipped an arm around his waist. 

"What's wrong?"

"Here's your present."

Heero was shocked as Hotaru gave him a dark blue jewelry box. Opening it, Heero gasped. Inside was a long platinum chain, dog tags. Heero smiled at Hotaru and picked up the first one. 

__

Heero Yuy

First class assassin, demolition expert, 

Grade A hacker, Gundam Pilot, undercover agent. 

Preventers and Gundam Pilot.

Heero snorted.

"Gee you want them to know my history huh?"

Hotaru shrugged and pointed to the next one. Heero's eyes widened at this one.

__

Odin Lowe Jr.

Adoptive father: Odin Lowe-

1st class assassin

Assassin at 4

Demolition expert at 5

"How did you know?"

Hotaru looked at Heero and kissed him on the forehead.

"I am a Hacker."

Heero nodded before turning to the next one.

__

Heero Yuy

Beloved boyfriend

Property of Hotaru Tomoe.

Heero chuckled at this one. Hotaru however blushed. Heero smiled at her.

"I am yours."

Hotaru smiled as Heero pulled out a beautiful black jewelry box. It was pretty big. Hotaru smiled at Heero and took it from him. Hotaru opened it and she gasped. The necklace was beautiful. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. With tears in her eyes, she turned to Heero. Heero frowned as he saw her teary eyes.

  
"I didn't want to make you cry..."

"Thank you..."

A tear slipped from Hotaru's eye. Heero bent down and kissed away the tear. Hotaru looked at him, he was amazing. Taking the box from her, Heero took the necklace from the case. He then stood up, behind Hotaru, and carefully slipped the platinum chain around her neck. The sapphire tear fell two inches from Hotaru's bosom. She turned to Heero, who smiled at her. Then, Heero bent down, and Hotaru's face rose to meet his. Then, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Outside, a white snowflake fell. And another and then another followed it.

OKAY! FINISHED!!! DID I KEEP YA'LL WAITING?!?! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	20. Prologue to Chapter 20

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Here's the real fun.

No wait... this isn't the official chapter 20! This is kinda like the Prologue for the chapter!

AND MY EDITORS ROCK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten feet of snow covered the Winner grounds. However the roads were clear for cars, and tracks made by animals and people covered the white and spotless ground. The smell of January was in the air as the Winner mansion was buzzing with restlessness and excitement.

The servants ran up and down the long and wide corridors. The cars were being washed and polished. The windows were all being cleaned and shined. A new coat of paint was being added to places that seemed the a little old.

The ballroom was polished and decorated beyond description. Everywhere you looked, beautiful vases filled with fresh flowers stood. Long tables covered with royal purple silk tablecloths were on the sides of the ballroom. The servants were cleaning ever corner of the Winner mansion.

Duo groaned as he was ushered out the kitchen, with three plates of food in his hands. He pouted as he headed for the garden, the only place where he might be saved from the insanity for the day. As he passed the living room, he saw Quatre making calls to all the high society guests.

Deciding to find Trowa, he quickly balanced his plates and headed for the library. Duo laughed at the sight that greeted him. Trowa, the great and silent Trowa Barton... was being pushed out by five impatient servants. With one last shove from all 5 of the male servants pushed Trowa out the library and he landed ungracefully on his ass.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up Duo." Trowa growled as he glared at the braided pilot.

Duo, never hearing that tone in Trowa's voice before, managed to control his laughter to a muffled chuckle. Trowa shrugged and walked calmly to the braided pilot. Duo stopped and looked at Trowa, his violet eyes suddenly serious.

"This is killing us."

With a quick nod, Trowa walked on. Everyone had been up since 6 in the morning, and now it was about 10. Hotaru and Heero were still sleeping contently while the rest of them tried to make the mansion beautiful and spotless. Quatre was driving them insane, they had no where to go, and Wufei had been screaming all morning!!! Setsuna and Milliardo were off doing whatever Quatre told them to.

Duo's stomach growled as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. Trowa watched him with a slight look of disgust before continuing on to his destination. Suddenly, the kind blond ran up to the two of them. Trowa tried to calm his friend as he attempted to breathe.

"Calm down Quatre..."

"Trowa... I need you... or someone... to wake up Hotaru... and get her... and Duo... out the house.... in an hour. The servants have stopped working for an hour to eat. They hid all the stuff."

Trowa gave a curt nod before turning around and mentioning for Duo to follow him. Duo quickly inhaled all the rest of the food and gave the plates to Quatre before running to catch up with the taller man. Quatre looked at the plates before sighing and quickly running to make sure Wufei had the garden ready.

Sunlight streamed through the cracks of the drawn dark blue silk curtains. Eight strips of light from four huge windows lit up the dark blue carpet. Four of these cracks fell softly on the dark blue velvet material of the bed sheets. Then as the sun slowly rose in the air more, these cracks slanted so that they now fell on the closed lids of the couple on the bed. 

The smaller figure, upon feeling the rays of light on her pale skin, quickly turned to her left more, so that her small, porcelain face now hid itself in the chest of the other. The light gently played on the dark brown lashed of her lover as his forehead furrowed with annoyance. He turned to his right and laid on his side, both arms wrapped protectively around the waist of his sleeping tenshi.

The sun however was not pleased by this. Today was the big day of his opposite's daughter, and it was important for the slumbering couple to awaken, although he hated to do it. The mighty sun god Helios made the sun shine down upon them even brighter and hotter than before, melting the first layer of the winter snow before one stirred.

Sleeping lids opened a crack, revealing sleepy violet eyes. Her small mouth formed into a small 'O' as she expressed her drowsiness. Her hands felt the warm and soft skin of the other under her hands and her lips formed a small smile. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep, she dared to look upon his face. 

The ever-present scowl was absent as his ruby red lips formed a small smile of contentment. His face was relaxed as he snuggled closer to her. The girl's smile widened as she felt his chest press into her more, melting into each other perfectly. With a small, delicate and pale hand, she gently stroked his cheek lovingly.

His smile widened as she did so. Unable to resist the urge that overcame her every time she awoke in his arms, she gently brushed his bangs away from his face with the back of her hand. Her senses came alive once she felt the soft and silky strands. At this point, his mind was telling him of her awakening.

Slowly one of his closed lids began to open. Seeing only a fuzzy image, he closed it once more. With a small yawn, he opened both eyes and blinked a few times to clear the fuzzy image. The first thing that he saw was her, smiling at him with such love and joy. He was amazed each morning how he was blessed to see her as the first thing he always saw. Her dark hair fell neatly to the pillow in waves of silky black. Unable to resist the urge, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair and shoulder, taking in her sweet smell of lavender and spring. 

His response was a light and melodious giggle that came from her. His smile widened and he felt his heart lift at that sound, so beautiful... just like her.

"Heero..."

He drew back upon hearing his name sound so sweetly as it rolled off her tongue with such ease and perfection. His intense Prussian eyes held her violet ones as their gazes met. Slowly but surely, Heero leaned down towards her. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart begin to pound at a faster pace. Then, as their lips met, their hearts exploded with indescribable joy. Heero gently caressed her lips with his, never pressuring her to do anything she did not want to.

Suddenly knocking on the door disturbed their tranquility. Heero slowly broke away, his Prussian eyes burning with a disappointed fire. Hotaru giggled as she pecked him on the lips, promising that they would continue later. Finding his voice once more after the kiss, Heero growled as the knocking came once again.

"We're up."

Heero couldn't help but allow the disappointment to sneak through in his low and deep voice. Hotaru giggled once more and kissed him on the cheek. Another, more annoying knock made Heero growl with anger.

"We're up!" He yelled.

"WHATEVER YOU TWO CRAZY KIDS SAY!!!"

Joyous laughter followed the statement as Heero groaned. He'd have to kill the braided one later. Hotaru slowly started to get up and get ready for the day. A muscular arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back to the bed before she knew it. She mock glared at him, but it faded when she saw his lopsided smile. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hotaru shuddered at his husky and lust-filled voice. Suddenly, Heero sat up and pressed his chest to her back as he began kissing her neck, slowly working his way up.

"Heero, we have to get up."

Her response was a moan as he made his way to her cheek.

"Heero, they're going to get worried."

"Who cares?"

Hotaru felt a tingle go down her spine as Heero began nibbling on her earlobe, her one weak spot.

"Heero Yuy..."

With a groan of disappointment, Heero let her go and lay back down on the bed. Lying against the pillows, he was in a sitting position with his hands behind his head. Heero watched as with one smooth movement, Hotaru removed her black silk night gown and walk into the bathroom. 

Heero sighed as he closed his eyes. He was happy, really he was. However he was a man, and his instincts were taking over. Heero and Hotaru had never.... well... gone further than kissing. He was happy to have her, however by now he wanted more. The Perfect Soldier quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was content with just being never her, and he would never do anything she didn't want him to do.

Her sweet singing made its way to him as he lay there, just thinking. The water was turned on as Heero smiled. He remembered what today was, yes, a special day indeed. A mysterious smile formed on his lips. He would have some fun today. Just then the shower stopped. Heero smiled, everything was going according to plan. And if luck would have it, Hotaru would be happy by that night.

"Heero, get up."

Heero opened on eye, then the other one snapped open as both widened. He would forever be amazed by her beauty. A pair of baggy black cargo pants, and a silver spaghetti strap tank top made her look so... yummy. 

Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked over to Heero's closet. Grabbing a black sleeveless shirt and baggy camouflage cargoes, he tossed them on the bed. Heero grabbed the stuff and groaned before disappearing in the bathroom.

Hotaru hummed as she went through her stuff to find something to wear with the outfit. Making sure that Heero wasn't there, she pulled out the dark blue jewelry box. Opening it, she slowly fingered the necklace. She had never worn it; it was too... delicate in her line of work. She slowly picked up the necklace, and unclasped the back. Slowly and almost hesitantly, he slipped the simple chain around her neck. Clasping it in place, Hotaru let it fall. As the chain hit her pale and reagent neck, she felt an energy coursing through her. 

It was as light as a feather, and more beautiful. Hotaru stared at it in her mirror, as if in a trance. Her eyes became glassy as she bit her lower lip. A memory of her forgotten past came once more to haunt her.

__

~*~*~ The Forgotten Past coming to haunt our favorite Scout (AKA ma flashback!) ~*~*~

Selene watched with amusement as her friends danced with their boyfriends. She sighed; she didn't have a boyfriend really. Orion was more like her best friend. She couldn't help but wish he were more.

"Penny for you thoughts Sele."

Selene turned around to see Orion, hiding in the shadows as usual. She shook her head and looked at her friends once more. She felt Orion placing his hands on her bare shoulder. Damn it, that one touched and she was ready to melt.

"Sele what's wrong?"

"They're all so happy together..."

Orion looked at where Selene was looking. Realization hit him once he realized that his friends were dancing together. Couples...

"Do you wish you were them?"

He watched as Selene hesitantly nodded. He looked away, it was true, and she did want something more. Not that he blamed her. Suddenly his eyes flamed. Of course, that was it. 

"Do you have someone on your mind Princess?"

Selene was taken aback by his sudden cold and chilling voice. She nodded numbly, not trusting her voice.

"I see."

His voice was dull, hallow, meaningless. Orion stepped back from her. That was it, he finally knew it. They were to wed, and yet she fancied another. In his mind he knew what he must do.

"I have to find Edymion."

With that he walked away. He didn't see Selene's pained and disappointed face. Yes, Orion Polaris Jr. was not an unreasonable guy. He looked back at Selene and sighed. So be it, if she wishes, he shall free her from their parents' contract. They were best friends after all. For some reason, he felt something in his heart at the thought.

~*~*~ END! YES I KNOW STRANGE! ALL SHALL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME ~*~*~

Hotaru shook her head as the flashback ended. She fingered the delicate looking necklace once more. Suddenly, as if it burned her, she quickly unclasped it, put it into the box, and threw it into her drawer. 

Hotaru suddenly stiffened, the air in the room had changed, and it was now dark with a kind of anger. She suddenly gasped, she felt it...

Hotaru slowly turned around... ever so slowly. She winced inwardly. Heero was sitting on the bed, hunched toward slightly, his eyes completely blank of any emotion. Hotaru gulped and felt her heart plummet. Heero saw what she did....

"Come on, the guys' must be getting perverted by now." Heero said in his old monotone.

Hotaru felt her blood stop and her insides freeze. Heero hasn't used that monotone with her since when he just met her. How was she going to make up for this one? Hotaru sighed as she followed Heero out their room. 

"Morning Hotaru!" 

Hotaru looked up and smiled at Duo as he kissed her cheek. Quatre said good morning as well and hugged Hotaru. Wufei mumbled a 'Good morning' instead of the usual death glare. Trowa smiled at her, actually smiled. 

Hotaru was really puzzled. Why was everyone acting so nice to her?! Well, they were nice, except Wufei, but this was ridiculous!

"Hurry up Hotaru! Me n Wu-man are taking you out today!" 

Hotaru suddenly looked at Duo and then Wufei. Wufei had started to rise, but stopped and sat back down. Okay, something was definitely wrong. Wufei would never hang out with Duo and her on the same day. Much less alone with them!

"Well Hotaru, the others and I have some business to take care of today so we thought Duo, Wufei and you could spend the day together." Said Quatre quietly picking up on her confusion.

Hotaru simply nodded, still hesitant but started eating her breakfast. Heero watched her from across the table and sighed, today was supposed to be so special.

===

"You know what today is right?" Asked a deep voice to the person to them.

"Of course." Came the quick reply.

"The two of you, prepare the others." Said a low and menacing third voice. The two bowed before disappearing.

Duo grabbed Hotaru and Wufei and raced out the house. Hotaru sighed and allowed herself to be pulled by the maniac. Wufei was cursing besides her. Hotaru giggled as Duo pushed the mumbling Wufei into the back of the black Porsche. Hotaru sighed and got into the passenger's seat.

"Alright you guys, be back by seven okay?"

Duo grinned and nodded before stomping on the accelerator. Hotaru hung on for her life as the car blasted out of the driveway.

Quatre watched his disappearing car and sighed. Maybe the car will come back in one piece this time.

+++++++

Hotaru grabbed onto her seat as Duo took a sharp right, the car tires screeching. Through all her panic, she could hear Wufei praying in the back seat. She didn't blame him though.

"AHHHH DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru screamed as Duo swerved into the left side of the road and barely dodged an oncoming car. Wufei let out another string of colorful words, cursing anything from Duo's braid to Deathscythe to modern mankind.

"COME ON GUYS LOOSEN UP!" Screamed Duo while laughing.

Hotaru and Wufei looked at each other before Hotaru finally lost it.

"LOOSEN UP?! WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU BRAIDED BAKA HOW CAN WE LOSSEN UP?! I CAN PRACTICALLY SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo rolled his eyes at the pale girl next to him.

"Geez loosen up you two, seriously! I know what I'm- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The three of them shrieked as they realized that Duo was in the direct path of a semi. Duo gripped the steering wheel and turned to the right hard. A loud horn smothered their cries as they sped past the two-ton truck.

As luck would have it, they turned into the parking lot of the mall and ended up perfectly in a parking space.

The three sat there, breathing very hard, their eyes wide open.

"That wasn't so bad eh guys?" 

Hotaru and Wufei glared at Duo before both hitting him for the comment. Duo pouted and got out the car. Hotaru and Wufei looked at each other again. 

"At least we're still alive." Hotaru said after a few seconds.

"MAXWELL YOU ARE NEVER DRIVING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream an enraged Wufei at Duo.

Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes, it was going to be a long day.

~~~~

Quatre growled in frustration. Nothing was going the right way!!! The flower arrangements were all wrong and the colors didn't match at all!

The blond ran a hand through his short blond hair and asked a maid whether all the guests had been invited. The maid nodded and quickly left to check up on the chefs. Quatre sighed and collapsed in a chair nearby.

******

Wufei paled once he realized where Hotaru was dragging Duo and him.

"ONNA! NO WAY!!!"

Hotaru glared at Wufei as he continued to struggle. Even Duo was running away, but Hotaru grabbed him by the braid. Duo screamed in pain, and reluctance. Hotaru sighed.

"Guys, I don't know why men are so difficult about this!"

Wufei and Duo stared at her as if she grew another head. Hotaru sighed again in exasperation.

"Guys it's just-" Hotaru started.

"No onna don't even say the name!" Interrupted Wufei who was frantic.

"Victoria's Secret..." Finished Hotaru unfazed by Wufei's complaint.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Duo and Wufei as they sank to their knees and held their heads at if in great pain.

Everyone watched the two men who seemed to be in a permanent state of shock lying on the floor as they were dragged in by the collar of their shirts by a frail looking girl.

$$$$$$

Setsuna growled once she realized that the color was all wrong! Setsuna buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"Setsuna... calm down, we'll find the right one eventually."

Setsuna looked up at Milliardo and glared at him. She sighed when he massaged her aching shoulders. Setsuna waved her hand at the dress that another sales agent showed her. Milliardo sat in the chair next to her and yawned. Setsuna glared at her and sighed once again as the parade of dresses started once again.

^^^^^^^^

Hotaru smiled at Duo and Wufei as they happily ran out of Victoria's Secret. However, Wufei was carrying two bags as he looked at them distastefully.

"Come on Wu-man! It's not that bad!" Cried Duo as he laughed and teased Wufei. Wufei simply glared at him and cursed under his breath.

"Duo, since you're so kind to Wufei, you can carry the next few bags!" Hotaru said as she smiled innocently. Wufei smirked while Duo's mouth fell open.

Hotaru smiled even more as they prepared to enter the Gap. Five seconds later, she came out in a new black tank top, dark brown leather pants and a new dark blue jacket. Then they crossed the whole mall and entered Aeropostale. An hour later, Duo and Wufei were each weighed down with three more bags each as Hotaru wore a pair of form fitting gray sweatpants with an orange stripe going down either side.

"Maxwell, Yuy owes us." Wufei said, as they appeared out of Banana Republic with 2 new bags each.

Duo only nodded as they went into a shoe store only to resurface half an hour later with five new pairs of shoes. Wufei suggested that they drop the things off in the car, which Hotaru gladly accepted. As they loaded up the trunk, Duo looked at Wufei and sighed.

"Today's gonna be a long day..."

====

Heero put the last finishing touches and walked away. Looking at his masterpiece, he couldn't help but smile. Anything for Hotaru...

Heero frowned and watched as Quatre fussed over the decorations. That morning he would have said his Hotaru... but then he saw her throw the necklace into the drawer.

Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he turned around and quickly walked out the room and into the garden. Once he reached the balcony outside, a leaned against the white marble railing.

Didn't she like the necklace? She loved it so much when he gave it to her... but she never wore it once... She said it was too precious.

'Lies? Can she be lying to me?' Heero screamed in his mind as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

'Damn it! Damn her. What did she do to me? What is wrong with this?! I thought we were happy, or is it just another illusion? Another illusion in my god damn life?' Heero sat down on the floor and his fists clenched together.

'Today was supposed to be perfect. Today was supposed to be special. I was supposed to show her how much we all care about her... how much I care about her...' Despair clawed away at his once more. The pain of the past flooding back.

'Why can't we just be happy like everyone else? Why do we always have to have these things come in the way? Can't we just be happy and content... can't I just feel and love her...?'

With glassy eyes, Heero looked at the huge ballroom. Everything was perfect, nothing out of place... nothing except his heart. With a sigh Heero stood up and began pacing again. Okay, he'll make the night special like he said, but only because it's Hotaru.

As he walked inside, a pair of ravens watched him from a tree nearby; their black soulless eyes filled with mischief and triumph.

Hotaru jumped out the car and kissed the ground. Duo had driven the way home. Thank God she was still in one piece! Wufei quickly ran out the car as well and was embracing the cement. Duo looked at the two and sighed.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Duo said in a whiny voice.

Hotaru and Wufei looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Duo hmphed and grabbed the things from the trunk. He turned to Hotaru and Wufei, suddenly serious.

"Dress in something nice. Quatre's holding a grand ball tonight."

With that the braided one turned around and walked into the mansion. Hotaru looked at Wufei puzzled as she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Why didn't Quatre tell me?" Hotaru asked sharply as her eyebrows furrowed in dismay.

"I'm sure he just forgot." Wufei said shrugging and taking the rest of the bags. 

Hotaru simply nodded and walked up the stairs and opened the door with her key. Her eyes darkened with puzzlement as she realized that the mansion was completely quiet... not only quiet but also deserted. No one was around at all.

Hotaru simply shrugged and hurried upstairs. The ball must have already started! No wonder Quatre wanted them back by seven. Hotaru scrambled into her room once she realized it was ten minutes to seven.

Hotaru turned on the lights and shot into the bathroom. Taking a twenty-minute shower, she hopped out the shower and was about to search her closet when she saw something on the bed. Still in her towel, she walked over to it and took the rose on top. She smiled and smelled the beautiful white rose before she noticed a note dangled from a string. She quickly read the neat and cursive handwriting.

'Hotaru,

I knew you'd want a dress for tonight. I hope this suite you, Setsuna picked it out. Hurry down stairs.

Heero'

Hotaru smiled at the thought of Heero's thoughtfulness. She lifted off the top and gasped. It was beautiful.

Quickly putting it on, Hotaru swept her ebony hair up into a bun with two wisps in front framing her petite and pale face. She slowly walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. Biting her bottom lip, she took out the dark blue jewelry box. A second later, she took out the necklace. Her eyes held a glassy look as she slipped it on.

Hotaru broke away from her trance once a knocking came from the door. She took her dark red silk wrap and slowly put it on. She hurried to open the door.

Wufei and Duo's eyes widened once they saw Hotaru. See was... drop... dead... gorgeous! Their jaws practically hit the floor. Hotaru giggled at them. The boys looked pretty good. Duo was dressed in a dark red suit, dark red dress shirt and a light red silk tie. His face held the usual grin, but his eyes shone with a kind of new mischief.

Wufei looked pretty good as well. He wore a simple white suit, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. What was up with the color schemes? Hotaru shrugged and followed the guys down the stairs.

They headed towards the ballroom. Hotaru looked around again and became nervous. Okay... the whole house was silent... no one around... not even a guest or servant... what was going on?!

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Hotaru said, her voice suddenly serious.

"Come on babe! Nothing's going on! The party must have started without us!" Duo yelled happily and opened the door for Hotaru. Wufei opened the other door for her. Hotaru smiled her thanks at them before entering the ballroom.

Hotaru walked into the pitch-dark room when suddenly....

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm being dead serious. No more until next chapter. THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BRILLIANT EDITORS ONCE MORE!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME!

And don't worry, next chapter really starts getting fun. This is just the um... Prologue to the 20th chapter technically. Aite, laterz! Review too!

Oh yeah, with all the names of the stores, I um... well I'm just using them in my fic for the purpose of Hotaru's shopping spree. Okay whatever, you guys know the rest.  



	21. Shattering of the Glass Princess

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hiyo! I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

This chapter is where the fun really starts. I'm being very serious this time! Very very very serious! Well, hope you guys like it!

This one is dedicated to Oniistar, the great author. Since she pain-stakingly, I made sure of it, worked on two chapters despite having to do a history project and with the flu, I thought hey, I might be nice too. So this is a small gift to her, nothing much, just a chapter. I hope you like it Onii-san.

*A minute in Rogue's hectic life*

Rogue: So Wufei, did you enjoy that last night? *Smirk*

Wufei: Damn onna, you're a killer in the sack. *Grin*

*Duo walks in yawning and hears the conversation*

Duo: Awww man, were you two at it again?! No wonder it sounded like an Olympic-bouncing contest next door. *Yawn*

Wufei: *Snorting* Not my fault the onna insisted upon a chase before I can take her.

Rogue: Oh Wufei, you know your little soldier loves that... *smiles seductively*

Wufei: *Blushing* Well um... you turn me on?

Rogue: Smart choice. Hm... I wanna have some fun tonight... *mentions for Wufei to follow into her room*

Wufei: *Blush* Awwwwww... come on, before anyone notices. *Grabs Rogue and runs into a room.*

Duo: *Sweatdrop* Not again, the second night in a row! 

Rogue: *Screaming inside the room* OH WUFEI! YOU TURN ME ON!

*** You guys probably didn't need to know that. Oh well, I still love Trowa! Now on to the story!***

*********************************************************************************

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru jerked back in surprise as the whole ballroom lit up with a gold light. She gasped in shock. Standing below her in the ballroom were perhaps two hundred people, all dressed in formal wear and smiling up at her.

Hotaru felt tears rolling down her cheeks as her lips quivered with joy. God how can they be wonderful!? How can they be so...

"Happy B-day Hotaru!"

Hotaru was enveloped into a hug bear hug before she could even blink. She laughed as Duo swung her in the air around and around.

"Thanks Duo!" Hotaru shouted, her voice light with laughter.

"Happy birthday onna." Growled a voice behind her.

Duo put Hotaru down as she turned around. Wufei's forehead was scrunched but a light smile touched his lips. Hotaru smiled at him and hugged the stubborn Chinese man. He stiffened, but soon Hotaru found that his arms wrapped around her and squeezed slightly.

"Happy birthday on- Hotaru." Wufei said with a sigh.

Hotaru, knowing how hard that was for him, gave him a peck on the cheek. Wufei blushed a deep scarlet as Duo let out a complaint behind her. She felt five other presences behind her and turned around.

"Happy birthday Hotaru!" 

Hotaru turned around in time to be hugged by the polite blond boy. Quatre grinned from ear to ear as he kissed her on the cheek. Hotaru smiled at Quatre and thanked him. Her smile widened once she realized how handsome he looked. He was like a little brother her, even though he was older. He was wearing a pink (I'm KIDDING! BLAME SATURNACTINGCHICK!) a dark navy suit, with a crisp white dress shirt, topped off with a black silk tie.

Next Trowa came up to her and embraced her. Trowa said nothing, but Hotaru knew that he wished her a happy birthday in his heart. As Hotaru pulled away, she realized that his eyes were shining, and then she knew or sure. She smiled and him and nodded. Then he faded away into the darkness once more. Hotaru closed her eyes and imagined him in his outfit once more. Trowa wore a black tuxedo, and he looked really good in it. The usual black jacket, black pants, and a black and gray vest, white dress shirt and a black bow tie.

"Hello Hotaru." Said a deep voice next to her.

Hotaru turned to see Milliardo smiling at her. He was wearing a dark gray suit that suited him well, with a stone gray vest and a stone gray tie that matched the vest. He smiled at her and pulled her into a loose hug.

"Happy birthday little one." Milliardo said with a grin.

"So I have a new baby-sitter huh?" Hotaru said, teasing him.

"Well it comes with Setsuna." Milliardo responded jokingly and receiving a giggle from Hotaru.

"Hey you two! I heard that!" Whined Setsuna in a very unladylike voice.

Hotaru laughed again as Setsuna walked over to them with a glare. Hotaru laughed as she hugged her guardian, the one always there for her. As Hotaru pulled back, she realized how beautiful Setsuna looked. Setsuna was wearing an elegant looking stone gray dress that matched Milliardo's vest and tie. It was strapless and flat in the front. It was long in the back and trailed to the floor.

"Setsuna you look great!" Hotaru squealed and hugged the older woman even tighter.

"You look better!" Yelled Setsuna in a very unSetsuna kind of way.

Milliardo and Trowa watched the two usually very classy and elegant women while sweatdropping. Trowa turned to Milliardo with a mocking smirk. Milliardo mock glared at him, since he knew whatever Trowa was going to say was not good.

"Well Milliardo, at least we can depend on them to act classy in an elegant party. Nice girlfriend." Trowa said in a light joking voice.

"Shut up Barton." Milliardo growled back.

Trowa chuckled lightly but stopped once he realized that one of his companions were missing. Hotaru was happily talking to the others... but a certain dark haired blue eyed man was missing. Trowa's wise emerald eyes swept through the whole ballroom. Where was he? Shouldn't he be here kissing her by now?

"I'll come out in time." A voice behind him suddenly sent shivers down Trowa's spine. 

"Why aren't you with her now?" Trowa whispered in desperation.

"I have my reasons." Said the dark and menacing voice before disappearing into the shadows once more.

Trowa sighed and returned to the guys. Quatre steered Hotaru to meet some important guests who wished to meet the birthday girl. Hotaru put on a forced smile as she curtsied to every CEO she met. After about an hour, she finally got to relax with her friends.

"Quatre, I am NEVER EVER EVER coming to a formal party AGAIN!" Yelled Hotaru as she drank some punch.

"I am really sorry really sorry Hotaru! It was supposed to be a private kinda party, but then the media somehow realized that I was throwing a party. And then all the CEO's realized it and invited themselves. I' SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" Quatre cried while pulling his puppy eyes on her.

"I hate it when you do that." Sighed Hotaru in defeat.

Hotaru waved her friends off as each of them received invitations to dance. She smiled sadly as she stepped out of the grand ballroom, away from the lights, joy and festivity. She dropped her fake smile and let the pain and sadness show in her glass violet eyes.

A small sigh escaped from her carefully guarded facade. This party was all for her... everything... every part of it designed to make her happy. She was grateful for it. She truly was, from the bottom of her heart. She was so lucky to have friends like them... blessed by the gods and goddesses.

She looked up at the midnight sky, so dark and secretive, like her lover. The stars shined down upon her, ever present, forever beautiful. The moon was full today, something not unexpected on her birthday. Hotaru ran her hand along the white marble railing covered with beautiful white roses. The nightly dew covered the beautiful flowers and made them shine in the moonlight. Fireflies were everywhere that night, on the flowers, on the trees, in the air...

But where was her prince? Shouldn't he be there? Shouldn't he be sweeping her off her feet and showering her with presents? No, she doesn't mind the presents part, she doesn't need presents to make her happy. His presence would be enough. Just having him there, next to her made him feel so safe. It made her feel loved... treasured. It made her feel important. Hotaru sighed with defeat and exasperation.

"So where are you Knight in Shining White Armor?"

"I don't know where your knight is, but I know I'm right behind you."

The voice pierced the dark tension in the air and suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a strong chest pressed into her back. Hotaru felt her worries and pain simply drain out of her and a warm and comfortable feeling crept into her.

"Where were you?" 

"I was always there... you just never noticed." 

Hotaru shuddered slightly at the husky quality of his voice. Only he can make her feel like this... only him...

"Then why didn't you come out?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to be there..."

"Of course I wanted you to be there! How can you even think such a thing?" Hotaru asked, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Because of this morning... I saw you..."

Heero paused at this point and stiffened. Hotaru sighed with realization. He had seen her throw the necklace into the drawer. She didn't mean to. IT was just... something about it made her remember her past...

"I-I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean anything by it, I really didn't. It just... it reminds me of the past..."

"Oh...maybe I should take it back..."

"NO!"

Hotaru suddenly screamed and turned to see him. His Prussian eyes were dim with disappointment and a kind of pain. Hotaru sighed and ran a hand through his stubborn mane. She smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed at the soothing movement.

"We should try to tame that mane of yours one day..." Hotaru said jokingly.

"You know it'll never work..."

Heero opened his eyes and found himself drowning in her violet eyes again. Damn those eyes, damn that mesmerizing deep pools of light amethyst and damn how they sparkled in the light making the clearest diamonds seem muddy....

"Why do you make me feel this way?" 

Hotaru looked at Heero puzzled. Why does she make him feel what way? What did he mean? Does he mean the feeling in her heart every time she saw him? Or was it the lightheaded feeling every time his skin came in contact with hers? Or is it the warm and safe feeling she got whenever he held her to him... the feeling of belonging with him...

"Why do you do the things you do to me?" Hotaru asked breathlessly.

"I think we both know why..." Heero said, his eyes dark.

"We both know we feel something for each other. And I know, you haven't told me everything there is to you. But you know what, I don't care. I really don't."

Hotaru felt her eyes cloud up, god, how can he be so perfect? 

"We've have a lot of differences between us, and we have our own little quirks and differences. But I don't mind. And I don't care. It doesn't matter. That's not the important thing. I know we at times misunderstand each other, but I know you would never hurt me intentionally, and I would never, ever hurt you."

Hotaru rested her head in the croak of his shoulder, her eyes closing and listening to his soothing and deep voice.

"I know that I act as if I don't care sometimes, and I know that I can be cold or impassive. But I know that I care for you, more than anything else in the world." 

Heero pulled back a little and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You're my savior, my other half.......................................... _my_ tenshi..."

Hotaru let a single tear escape from her eyes. God how much she loved him. 

Heero leaned toward, closing his eyes slowly and letting a crystal drop shine in the darkness. Hotaru leaned forwards towards him, closing her eyes as well, in hopes to seal this perfect night. Then slowly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Slowly and gently, Hotaru showed him what she could never tell him. But actions, spoke much louder than words, especially now, under the twinkling stars, and the smiling silver moon.

~~~

"YES! YES!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quatre looked over to the jumping Duo and smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. But he must admit, Heero gave him quite a scare there for a minute. But the night had gone perfectly, just as he hoped. And now his friends, the ones that truly deserved happiness, were in each other's arms, and very in love.

"Tonight was a success."

Quatre turned to Milliardo, who was currently being kissed by Setsuna for his comment, and smiled at the sight. Yes, love was in the air tonight. He heard Wufei mumbling about something on love making Heero weak. Quatre shook his head. No, love did not make Heero weak, but quite the opposite, it was making his friend so much stronger.

"You're wrong Wufei."

Trowa walked out of the shadows and scowled at the Chinese man. He was wrong, they were so much stronger now. Duo walked up to Trowa and smiled at his taller friend.

"Ay Trowa, don't let Wu-man bother you. He's just jealous of lover-boy out there."

Trowa chuckled slightly while Wufei cursed. He turned his attention to the couple outside once more.

====

The two pulled away, breathless from the kiss. Hotaru smiled at Heero and kissed his cheek affectionately. Heero simply stroked her chin.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Heero realized just how beautiful. Hotaru was wearing a dark red velvet dress that hugged her every curve. It had spaghetti straps and a very low V neckline. It was formfitting and appeared to be painted on her. When it reached the knees, the front ended and the back and sides belled out. He would have to thank Setsuna later.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Heero blushed lightly at the teasing tone in her voice. Hotaru looked at her prince... or dark prince in tonight's case. He wore a black suit, black dress shirt, and a dark blue silk tie that matched the deep coloring of his eyes. It brought out the more mysterious and dangerous side of him.

"I have a present for you."

Hotaru looked up at him with a smile. He was so perfect! Then she watched as he removed a flat box from his suit jacket. It was a perfect square, and the top was deep purple silk. She was about to open it when he suddenly stopped her.

"No, open it later."

"Now you're just teasing me!" Hotaru whined and smacked Heero playfully on the arm.

Hotaru was met by sweet and low laughter. His eyes lit up with a passionate glow as he chuckled. Hotaru loved that sound and kissed his on the cheek as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Come on tenshi."

Heero suddenly said as he controlled his laughter. Hotaru smiled as she rested her right hand on his outstretched left arm. She looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes as they started to walk back to the entrance of the garden. Slowly the tall white doors opened for them, revealing Duo and Wufei grinning behind the door. Duo winked at the two as they walked past him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Heero saw the braided one and that stupid grin on his face. He didn't care, because he was still caught up in Hotaru's mesmerizing eyes.

The lights around them slowly blacked out. Then, a spotlight shown down on the couple as they walked to the middle, still staring deeply into each other's eyes. Everyone smiled at this beautiful sight.

Then as they reached the middle of the dance floor, Heero slid Hotaru's hand from his forearm and smoothly into his left hand. Heero grabbed Hotaru's left hand and held it tightly in his. Hotaru made a move to place her right hand on Heero's shoulder, but Heero suddenly grabbed it and smiled mysteriously at Hotaru's confused expression.

"Foolish girl, this is _your_ party, your rules..." Heero whispered huskily.

Hotaru was still confused, but Heero slowly moved her hands, so that they rested on his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, where they belonged. Then sweet music reached their ears as they began to sway gently...

Hotaru smiled and rested her head on Heero's chest. Heero sighed with contentment and rested his chin on top of Hotaru's head. The two smiled, in their own little worlds, and danced to their soul's content.

"You know what Ru?"

Hotaru looked up and Heero and saw that his Prussian eyes were shining with a playful gleam.

"What?"

"You can open up your present now."

Hotaru sighed and rested her head on his chest again.

"Maybe later."

"That is if you get a later _Saturn_!"

Hotaru snapped away from Heero and looked around for that confident and arrogant voice that she recognized. Her eyes widened, no it can't be! How could they of found her? How could they get through the dimensional portal!?

"Yes _Hotaru_, I do agree, how _do_ you know that you will have a later?"

Hotaru shivered, she knew that voice as well. Low, soft spoken with a slight accent to it. Who else could be so gentle seeming and yet spiteful at the same time? She remembered a time when that voice used to study with her, always the one above her studies. She was probably the one that located her; none of the others had enough brain to do that task.

"Nice boyfriend you have there. However, he's too good for the likes of you, I can say that. Love is a fickled thing after all."

That snobby, bitchy and all around 'I'm better that you in you face' voice was definitely one she knew. Love was a fickled thing... she should know... she is both love, and a very fickled thing. She never liked Hotaru, and now it was pay back time for her.

"What's wrong? The lil firefly afraid of her old comrades?"

Hotaru felt her posture change from one of shock to one of the soldier within. That was right, former comrades, meaning in the past. They hadn't come to apologize like she had wished, no, they were here to finish the business. And that voice... just another one of the traitors to her. That kind but tough voice full of scorn and sarcasm.

"What's wrong coward? Couldn't take us so you decided to run? Apparently I hadn't taught you anything have I?"

No... not her... god not her... Hotaru felt the fear clawing at her again. No, she didn't want to see her. She didn't want to hear her. That low, deep, masculine voice once held so much love for her. IT used to read her bedtime stories, and throw temper tantrums when she didn't get her way...

"We've finally found you you little spore. Took us a while but hey, at least we didn't need the Time Guardian."

Hotaru closed her eyes at the spiteful voice. The person behind that... the one that used to teach her how to play the violin... the one that kissed her knee when she scraped it... the one that used to scold her lover whenever she said something bad...

"What are you guys doing here?! I made sure the time portal was closed to you traitors!"

Hotaru's eyes snapped open and watched as Setsuna stepped from the shadows, her red eyes burning with rage and disgust.

"Oh sweet Setsuna, decided to join the little traitor I see."

Hotaru gasped as the figure stepped out into the light. Short blond hair, a short blue and gold fuku, and light blue eyes that burned with cynicism and hate.

"I really had better expectations for someone like you."

Hotaru shook her head, refusing to watch the next one step out. But she couldn't, she watched as her Michi-mama walked out and leaned against Uranus. She looked the same, but her red ruby lips were turned up in a deadly and malicious sneer. 

"Face it lil bitch, it's us."

Hotaru glared as the figure stepped out from shadows on the balcony. Her long blond hair was let free as usual, and her orange fuku even more revealing than before. Her pink lips were smirking at her with an air of superiority, and her clear blue eyes arrogant and unforgiving.

"That's right, you think you can escape from us... but we have come."

The soft voice mocked her as she stepped out from the shadows. Her pale blue hair was in the usual style and ever graceful. But her blue eyes were no longer kind and shy, but mocking her, telling her that they found her... and that they were better.

"This is the end for you little Saturn."

With her brown hair still up in her high ponytail and her green fuku and pink bow, Jupiter stepped out from the shadows. Her lips no longer the kind and generous smile that she always wore, but rather the sneer on Michiru and Minako's face. It mocked her, condemned her... it slowly destroyed her.

"We get to have some fun now... real fun..."

The last figure stepped out, her raven hair now had light purple highlights, and her violet eyes still the same. Her head held high and proud, she looked down at Hotaru from the balcony. Even with her face still shrouded in the shadows, Hotaru could see that her violet eyes held the usual scorn and arrogance and mocking, but now even stronger than before. Her lips still curved upwards in that arrogant sneer and knowing hatred.

Setsuna looked at Hotaru with hopelessness shining in her dark green eyes. Hotaru nodded and looked back at them again. They were all her friends at one point, they were at one point there for her, kind to her... supported her. She remembered how Ami used to tutor her so that she got a head start in the next grade or chapter. How Rei used to teach her meditation and how to calm yourself down... although the fiery priestess often failed when Usa-chan was in the picture. There was also Minako, whom she never really got along with, but was a good person to call if you wanted to go shopping. Then there was Makoto, the girl that used to teach her how to cook, and fight off those bullies that plagued her.

"Hotaru, remember, these aren't your old friends."

Hotaru stiffened as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She could smell Heero's husky and strong scent. It was his, and no one else could have that scent. She sighed and knew that he was right... as usual. These weren't her friends...

And they weren't her parents. Hotaru looked at Uranus and Michiru standing side by side, smirking down at her. No... it wasn't the same Haruka-papa that read her bedtime stories, not the Haruka-papa that taught her how to ride motorcycles, not the Haruka-papa that always defended her, and not the Haruka-papa that loved her forever and to the end of the world.

And that woman, that has the wavy sea green hair and kind eyes, that wasn't her Michiru-mama. She was Neptune, the Outer Scout. She wasn't the one that kissed Hotaru good night before, she wasn't the one that made meals with love, and she wasn't the one that hugged Hotaru when Hotaru cried... no... she wasn't the same person.

"Follow your heart tenshi... just follow your heart..."

Hotaru snapped around and looked into the beautiful pools of Prussian blue of her lover. She watched as he smiled encouragingly at her, and she felt him lending his strength to her. She couldn't smile back; she knew what she was about to do. 

"Be careful."

Hotaru couldn't respond before Heero pulled Hotaru tightly to him and kissed her with everything he felt for her. What he couldn't put into words he told it all to her through that one kiss. All the passion, all the lust he felt, all the joy she brought, all the pain when she was away, and all the love that he felt for her... all for her.

Hotaru felt herself fall into his kiss. She could tell that he was trying to tell her everything he kissed her. The passion and lust he felt was transferred into his kiss as his lips pressed against hers with force and roughness. He told her all the joy he felt by stroking her back as he kissed her and slowed down. He told her all his pain of her departure by speeding up slightly, and holding her to him in an iron grip, as if never wanting to let go. And he told her his love for her by gently massaging her lips with his, slowly running his tongue over her lips.

She didn't care. She loved him so much... she felt all the things he felt. She couldn't tell him, or show him... but she knew his heart heard her.

Hotaru slowly pulled away and looked at him, her eyes shining with pain and love. Heero's eyes reflected the same as their lips met again in a sweet brief kiss.

Hotaru then turned around, her eyes bright with new determination and hope. She looked at the Scouts, her eyes cold, but they could see this was one battle she refused to lose.

"You guys want me? Well you got me."

Hotaru held up her henshin pen as she closed her eyes and savored the memory of Heero's lips on hers. She would win... for their future.

"SATURN CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A huge bright violet light engulfed the entire ballroom. Everyone in the room seemed to have felt a chill descend upon the ballroom, along with silence. The atmosphere changed from a light and festive one to one of darkness and destruction. When the light died down, SuperSailor Saturn stood where Hotaru once did. In her purple fuku, and her Silence Glaive in her hand, she looked upon the traitorous Scouts with dead and lifeless eyes. 

"PLUTO CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another light swallowed the ballroom, this time an eerie dark green. Time itself seemed to have stop as people looked on in amazement. Once the light died, there stood SuperSailor Pluto, Time staff and all. She glared at the other Scouts before taking her place by her Princess' side.

"Now the real fun starts!" Mars suddenly yelled.

Then as if all hell broke loss, Mars, Jupiter and Venus leapt from their spots and charged at Saturn at full speed. Uranus and Neptune watched for a minute for jumping from the balcony and spiraling downwards at the prepared Pluto.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Hotaru leapt to the right as the attack from Mars came spiraling towards her. 

"Jupiter. Oak. EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The two attacks came at Saturn, one on the right and the other on the left. Hotaru jumped into the air, but was hit by Mars' sneak attack. She slid a few feet back before doing a back flip to avoid Jupiter and Venus' attack. 

"We have to help her!" Screamed Quatre as he watched his two new friends fighting against unfair odds.

"Quatre' right! We have to help!" Yelled Duo as he pulled out his guns and started shooting at Uranus.

But Uranus simply snapped her hand out and the bullet went flying back at Duo, who ducked just in time. Mercury watched as the six guys tried in vain to help their friends.

"You guys are useless, I don't know why Saturn bothered having you on her team."

Trowa snapped his head and glared at the small girl. She seemed so innocent, and yet she wasn't. She was cold and mocking.

"We are her friends first, being on her team is just an addition."

Mercury watched as the tall man glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He turned to his friends who tried to tackle Neptune and ran to help them. She kept an eye on him. He was tall, silent, wise, and had the eyes of one that have seen much. Her brows furrowed as she unleashed an attack to shock the boys. If they were in different situations, there might have been something...

Setsuna knew that Neptune and Uranus would overpower her soon. They've grown so strong in the two months they've been away. How was it possible? Although they were the Scouts, there was no way that they could become that powerful. Something wasn't right here.

Pluto clenched her jaw shut as she was hit by an attack from Uranus. Unleashing her own attack, she watched as it hit Uranus in the stomach. But before she could do anything, an attack from Mars sent her flying to wall. Pluto let out a small groan before she leaned against her staff and struggled to get up.

"The end is now Pluto. You'll die with the little twit."

Setsuna watched as Mars spit out those words and approached her. Setsuna glared at her and knew she wasn't powerful enough to stop them. At least she tried to save her princess. Setsuna closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"NO! SETSUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Setsuna felt a tear slip down her cheek once she heard Milliardo's petrified and anguished scream. She felt Jupiter's attack before she heard it. She felt her right side go numb as the smell of human flesh roasting reached her nose.

__

"Setsuna I love you."

Pluto heard Mars yell out her attack and then her right arm slowly go numb on her as well.

__

"I love you too Milliardo."

Pluto felt her Time Staff fall from her hand and crash to the floor.

__

"It might be the end one day..."

"NO SETSUNA-MAMA!!!!"

"NO SETSUNA! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Setsuna felt her power draining. Then as everyone watched in horror and time itself seemed to slow down... Setsuna collapsed on the floor...limp...

__

"I might not make it back alive one day..."

"I know Setsuna. But I still love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry Milliardo..."

"NO SETSUNA!"

The boys watched helplessly as Setsuna collapsed to the floor. Milliardo fell to his knees as his shoulder shook violently as he cried. Heero watched the six women with hate burning in his eyes. They only stood there and smirked, as if proud of their achievement.

Heero then turned to Hotaru, who was on the floor, staring intently at the limb body of Setsuna, tear trailing down her face. Heero didn't know why she hadn't tried to stop them. What was he thinking? Of course she tried, but something was wrong. 

"FEAR THE WRATH OF SATURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone, even Milliardo, looked up once they heard Saturn's angry and pain-filled cry. The other Scouts visibly paled and they all gulped. Some fear escaped into their eyes as they watched angry girl slowly stand up with her head down. As she slowly raised their heads, the Scouts and the boys stepped back. Her eyes were a blank violet, so dark by the anger that it looked black. IT was cold, dull, lifeless...

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!! GLAIVE! SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the Silence Glaive started to glow an eerie dark purple. Suddenly, like with Pluto Dead Scream, a dark purple ball of energy was produced at the tip of the Glaive. Then suddenly Saturn unleashed it toward, and the energy ball hit an invisible shield as sparks flew everywhere. The energy suddenly broke through the shield and the Scouts leapt aside to avoid the energy.

"Nice moves little Saturn." Uranus said while powering up her own attack.

Then at once, Neptune and Uranus powered their attacks and fired at Saturn.

"Saturn Silent wall!"

The attack was easily deflected as Saturn leapt at them. The Scouts dove to the side and surrounded Hotaru. Jupiter and Mercury leapt into the air and fired up their attack.

~~~

Heero tried to run to Saturn, but he suddenly rammed into an invisible wall. Heero fell to the floor as he pounded the shield with all he had. After several agonizing minutes, Heero collapsed on the floor as he stared at Hotaru in vain.

"Well, Saturn found a little boy friend."

Heero snapped his head to the right when she heard the mocking and evil voice. A man in dark blue armor stepped into the light. His black eyes were shining with a dark and shameless power. With short black hair, he projected an aura of darkness, lust for power, and ruthlessness.

"And you are?" Heero managed to growl out in disgust.

"I'm Edymion, Prince of Earth, and Future King of Earth."

Heero glared at the man as he spoke with arrogance and pride. What was he thinking? No one would allow him to be king. That would be a disgrace.

"The people of Earth would never allow a fool like you to rule."

Edymion looked upon the insolent boy who dared speak to him in that manner. His roguish appearance and wild manner, no, he wasn't elegant and well bred like himself. This... street rat that Saturn had picked up obviously didn't know whom he was speaking to. Foolish boy.

"How dare you speak to me in such manner?! Have you no respect for the man that shall rule you one day? What? Do you think you can do better?"

Edymion smirked at the last part. This boy? Rule the world? Ha! Preposterous! He watched with amusement as the boy drew himself up from the floor. Then he glared at Edymion's direction. Edymion felt his blood run could and time itself freeze as he stared into those icy Prussian eyes. That hair, those eyes, that....... almost like...

No it couldn't be. He was just letting his nerves get to him. OF course it couldn't be! That was... so long ago. Edymion regained his cool and turned to the Scouts having fun with the little Saturn. 

Saturn groaned as she was slammed into the marble staircase. She was losing badly. They'd become so powerful. He left her left side go numb as a powerful attack from Venus. She felt her wrist breaking and the pain becoming unbearable. Saturn struggled to stand up and released an attack.

"DEAD.REBORN. EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everything went deadly silent before the whole ballroom literally disappeared. When the purple light died down, the ballroom was gone with only pieces of marble and stone left. The G-boys were safe in the shield, but they only stayed there motionless.

"Not bad."

Saturn's eyes widened as the Scouts appeared, mildly hurt. 

"We've gotten much stronger as you've probably guessed." Mars stood idly and smiled at Saturn.

"NOW WE'LL FINISH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Mercury as she charged at Saturn.

Saturn screamed in pain as she felt all the Scouts attacked her at once. Then another shriek pierced the air as Uranus got close enough to Saturn. Uranus swiped at Saturn. Suddenly her Space Blaster Sword appeared. Saturn stepped back slightly, but couldn't avoid it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saturn screamed in pain and fell to the ground as she held her right hand up to her eyes. No... no... Blood started to seep through her white gloves. She felt the pain encase her... no... god please no. With her right hand still covering her eyes, she tried to open her eyes, but found that she couldn't. God no! She was blind! God this couldn't be... 

"Well, Lil Saturn having problems seeing?" She recognized it as Uranus' voice. 

"TAKE THIS!!!"

Saturn bit her bottom lips as she felt an attack hit her right lower leg. She heard the bones crack sickeningly before the whole leg went numb. Then Mars fired up her attack, and it burned her already damaged eyes and body. This was the end... for her...

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru smiled faintly and turned to the direction of Heero's voice. What she wouldn't give to see him... before...

Hotaru loss control over her body as a powerful electrical shock from Jupiter sent her spazing. Suddenly she remembered something. She held her remaining good hand out and in it appeared Heero's present to her. 

A suddenly shove from a Scout and Hotaru found herself on the floor. She didn't have enough strength to retaliate now. Slowly she lifted the top off. Then with her right hand, her fingers gently dipped inside. Her fingers came in contact with cold metal. Then slowly, she dragged her finger downward, to reveal that the object was rather long, a good five-six inches. Then her fingers drew back. Something had pricked her. 

Her hand dipped in again. A sharp corner? She then counted eight corners. What the...?

Saturn didn't get a chance to finish that thought. Another attack hit her on the head. Soon all, not just her sight, became black. As her head fell limply to the ground, leaving ruins of destruction, blood everywhere, and deadly silence throughout the world.

**********************************************************************************

HOW WAS THAT HUH?! HUH!? 

Was that a good enough thing to leave you guys on a cliff? 

Better of been, worked hard on that part.

~*~*~ Note ~*~*~ 

I would like for those of you that read 'A Beautiful Site to See' by the brilliant LunaPrincess to know, that I did NOT COPY HER IDEA! I had this idea about this part long before I read her fic, I swear. I would never plagiarize another author's brilliant work in any way.

That is not the end! That is only the beginning! If you guys like this, please review. I've been feeling depressed about this fic lately. I really do actually. I'm having second thoughts. If you guys like it, give me a review!

And don't worry, like I said, there will be more on the next chapter. There will be a lot explained in the next chapters really.

Stick around!

Oh yeah, as usual thanks to my editors. I put this through a really quick spell check before I sent it to them. As usual they deserve every mention I give of them and so much more.

Also, I don't know the attacks very well. Forgive me!

PS Er... IceQueen oh mighty, talented, brilliant, perfect, and um... wise editor of mine? I was wondering if you still wanted to be my editor since you changed your email and all that?! And um... I don't know which profile is yours. *Gets hit on the head by her daughter Jade* Um... to many IceQueen's. Gomen! If you don't want to be my editor no more, please email me or something? N if you do... er... email me too?

__


	22. Flashes flashes flashes

~*~*~ Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Rogue: Konnichiwa folks. Well today...

Wufei: *Grabbing Rogue around her waist* Can I have some fun tonight?

Rogue: *Glaring at Wufei* Don't tell me you're addicted...

Wufei: Well, maybe. Come on, let's have some fun.

Rogue: But I'm in the middle of the AN...

Wufei: Well come on... let's have some fun. *Lifts Rogue over her shoulder and lifts her on his shoulder*

Rogue: Wufei what's are you on?! *Gets carried away by Wufei*

*Duo come running in frantic*

Duo: Wufei! Those weren't vitamins you took! Those were my Prozac! *Looks around nervously and keeps running* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A single groan was heard as a small figure sat up. Rubbing her head, she felt her head explode with pain. Violet eyes blinked a few times, and realized that she could see. But it wasn't much. Everything was covered by a dense fog, and she could barely see three inches in front of her own face.

Slowly standing up, she realized that she was no longer in her battered and blood stained fuku. But instead, she was in a long, white gown. With a sigh, she twirled around, feeling the strange sensation of being in her Princess gown after several centuries. 

She felt the blood drain from her face once she realized that had happened...

The Scouts found a way into the dimension... and attacked her. Pluto was...

She choked a sob as the tears stung her eyes. Looking around, she wondered if she had finally come to her final resting-place. No more battles... no more pain... no more being Shinimegami.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, but that can't be..."

Hotaru turned around a few times in search of that pained but musical voice. A bitter smile fell upon her ruby red lips as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. With another look around, she finally found what she was looking for and sighed.

"Mother... why am I not surprised that they will not allow me to rest yet?" Hotaru asked bitterly.

At that point the fog lifted. A figure appeared and soon became clear. Queen Selenity's long silver hair shined brightly despite the lack of light, and her gray eyes were pained. Soon behind her, several other figures appeared, but would not show themselves to the Princess.

"I see the other gods are here as well. Well what is your verdict? I don't have the patience to stand around all day while those whom sits upon their seats in the sky decides the fate of us... mortals whom you neither know, or want to." Hotaru snapped at them, her eyes burning with rage.

"Hotaru..." Selenity began, trying to scold her daughter.

"No, no Selenity. It's quite alright. We chose her for her fiery temper..." A deep husky voice laughed.

"Well Zeus, nice to know you're still up there on your throne in the empty sky." Hotaru spat. She quickly turned around and with the wave of a hand, opened a window to view the Earth from space.

"That is the planet that you would die to protect Selene?" asked another melodious voice.

"Well Aphrodite, with your daughters going berserk in trying to kill me, I have to protect it."

Hotaru snapped around to see the white haired Zeus fidgeting, while Aphrodite for once bowed her head in shame, her long blond hair cascading around her face. She smiled bitterly at them and turned to watch the Earth.

"Come to finish their job Ares?" 

The black haired God of War held his tongue, for once his temper could not respond to this... girl. 

"Princess, calm yourself, I beg of you..." A smooth and quick tongued voice added.

"Siding with them Hermes?"

The quick-footed cloud hopper silenced and retreated into the cover of the mist. Four of the six great planetary gods bowed their head in silence as they watched the last two with interest.

"Come dear Selene. Perhaps your anger is mis-"

"If you tell me my anger is misplaced Poseidon, I shall make you cower in ever corner of the SEVEN SEAS!" Exclaimed the angry Shinimegami as her eyes burned even brighter.

The last planetary god Uranus held his tongue as he melted into the fog with the others. Even the higher gods feared the princess when she was angered. Even the father of all gods Uranus held his tongue.

"Dear Saturn..."

  
"Call me by that one more time _father_ and I shall make you tremble in the core of Saturn..."

Selenity watched as this scene unfolded. It was true, Hotaru was more powerful and feared than Serenity ever was. At the sound of her voice, seven of the planetary gods trembled before her, even the father of the Earth based gods Uranus. Her father, the heartless Cronus silenced at a single word. This was not going well...

"My Princess, your anger is misplaced by dear."

The last planetary god stepped out from the fog. Clad from head to toe in black armor, his skin was deadly pale, and his dark eyes softened with concern. Hotaru turned to him and smiled.

"Dear Hades, coming to their rescue and mine?"

Hades bowed deeply at the waist and smile slightly. With a sigh and the wave of a hand, the other gods knew she had forgiven them and was back to the shy girl they all loved. Aphrodite smiled and hugged the girl quickly.

"There's my favorite dance student!" The blond goddess screamed.

Hotaru only giggled as the other gods greeted her. She saw that Hades was now scolding the sight and melting into the shadows once more.

"Dear Hades, no need to hide now. Come, you are still my dear uncle." Hotaru said smiling with the air of class.

Hades merely smiled and reappeared by Hotaru's side. The princess smiled at her uncle before a frown settled upon her face.

"Why have you all brought me here? Why am I not dead."

"Well Lil One, it was not your time yet. Besides, we have a present for you..." Zeus said laughingly.

Hotaru wrinkled her nose as her uncle laughed at her. Well, she would always be the little princess of the group she supposed. Zeus saw this and kissed her on the forehead. Hermes grinned at the young girl.

"Well, we are here, to restore your memories of the past my dear."

Hotaru's face was one of mixed emotions. It went through joy, then pain, and then some anger. She looked blankly at the gods.

"Why?" Hotaru asked darkly, glaring at the gods.

"Princess, in order to keep fighting..." Ares started.

"I don't want to keep fighting. Have I not fought and been through enough?!" Hotaru screamed in pain and anger.

"We're sorry Selene, but you're destiny, the greater destiny has not been fulfilled..." Aphrodite said, her eyes tearing up.

"Why me? It was always Serenity who had the greater destiny. I was merely Princess of Saturn." Hotaru sobbed.

"Listen to me girl! It was never her foolish wretch! It was always you! Now shut up and hear what the gods have to say!"

The gods and Hotaru turned to Cronus who stepped out form the shadows, his violet eyes blazing. Hotaru simply glared at him, and very slowly walked over to him. She raised her hand to slap him, but someone beat her to the punch.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Selenity's pale hand slapped Cronus hard across the face. Hotaru stepped back and gasped, her mother has never... never raised a finger up against anyone unless they were attacking her...

"Listen you... you heartless bastard! I spent years raising ou- _MY_ DAUGHTER! And how _dare_ you call her that! Have you _helped_ her anytime since she was born?! No! So now don't you dare say that you good for nothing heartless creature! And if you ever dare again, I swear, you shall have hell to pay!"

Everyone only watched as the serene and peaceful goddess became red with anger, her eyes burning with a rage and hatred that none of them has ever seen. Hotaru stood, her eyes wide as her mother defended her. She knew Selenity wasn't her real mother, but she was more like it than anyone in the world.

"Selene?"

Hotaru turned to see Selenity's gray eyes shining with worry. Hotaru smiled and took her mother's hand in hers and led her to the small window she had opened. Selenity watched her daughter's every move. Through the years, she had learned that everything she did was for a reason.

"What do you see mother?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

"The Earth?" Selenity answered, confused. Hotaru smiled and shook her head.

"Yes that, but what does it stand for to you?"

"Well, it's a beautiful planet, perhaps the most beautiful in the galaxy. It radiates with emotions, the difference between each person. Although there is... evil in the world, the love and goodness of a few overshadows that. It's the most unique of all planets..." Selenity answered, her eyes in a far off daze.

"That's exactly what I would have said." Hotaru replied.

The princess looked up at Selenity and smiled a true genuine smile that was reserved only for her. The woman was not her real mother, but that made no difference. Selenity had taught her to love, to see the beautiful side of things, and not always the evil. This woman... was her mother... in her eyes.

"Well mother, what about those memories you were going to show me?" Hotaru asked brightly, grabbing Selenity's hand. 

Selenity smiled and led her towards one of the time gates. Hotaru seemed surprised.

"We're going the good old fashion way. But we're only observing, no interference young lady!"

Selenity scolded Hotaru while she put on a look of mock shock. Selenity suddenly frowned.

  
"Your past... was not as smooth as it should have been. There will be some things that you did not know at the time. It will shock you, but be strong."

Hotaru nodded in acknowledgement. She knew everything was not right. Selenity held her hand, and they slipped into the gates of time... and memories...

~*~*~ Dear Readers, please know, from now on, in the chapters, until I tell you, it will be the past, even the next 1-3 chaps. Thank you. Now on to the featured past~*~*~ 

A small boy with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail walked along side of an older man. The boy's black eyes were cynical, with pride and honor as the main source of strength. His small face was twisted in a frown, making him um… unchibilike?  
  
  
"You say that the strongest warrior from the protector of the Moon Kingdom is a female? And a mere 6 year old?" The boy asked scornfully.  
  
  
"Yes sire, she is the strongest of her kind. The princess of Mars, and a Sailor Scout." The man replied, bowing to the youth.  
  
  
"I care not whether she is a Sailor Scout or some princess of a useless planet. I thought at least the Moon brat would be stronger than some… some… weak onna." The boy replied with a snort as she continued to walk in the garden.  
  
  
"My prince, do not judge by the fact that she is a…"  
  
  
"Hold your tongue servant. I shall be the judge this… this… weakling's power."  
  
  
With that note, the young prince stomped off to prepare for the tournament. His mentor sighed as he rubbed his head. Perhaps the young prince would finally learn his lesson. Too bad that it was not Orion who taught him. With another sigh, the mentor hurried to report to Prince Endymion.  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The young black haired youth seemed bored as he watched a warrior in full knight gear was knocked out by his opponent. The other knight seemed proud of himself as he waved at the crowd. The young warrior snorted as he thought the other man was unfit to be the victor. A warrior should know how to control himself or herself, he however, did not and was a complete disgrace.

"Well done Knight Tother. Your next opponent, is Princess Rei of Mars!" Announced the... announcer?

The prince stiffened just then. If she wins, then he will fight her. He snorted. Fight a weak onna? Not likely. But let's see what she was made of, and then put her in her place. His black eyes scanned the area. Where was this onna? Late? 

Just then he noticed a figure jump onto the stage. His keen sights looked the girl over. Hm... a bit on the short side, but she was still taller than him. The young prince growled, he hated the fact that boys had growth spurts after the girls.

The girl had long, past the waist length raven hair with red highlights. Her eyes were violet, prideful and confident. She slowly dropped into a fighting stance. He could see by the way she held herself that she was well trained, and a warrior.

He watched with growing amusement as the girl played with the knight for a while. He watched as she allowed the knight to hit her a few times and then she would retaliate with a few weak punches or kicks. The knight was foolish and became over confidant. 

"Dear princess, perhaps you should be inside doing needle work instead of outside playing with the men little princess."

The knight laughed after he said this. Wufei snorted, now the fool was in for it. He felt himself smirk as the young princess began to glow an eerie red. She simply smirked and launched a barrage of attacks at the stunned knight. After a few seconds, she beat the man with a high kick to the head, rendering him unconscious.

"The winner! Princess Rei OF MARS!!!" The announcer yelled.

The audience exploded with applause as the princess merely bowed, keeping her cool. Wufei smirked; she was stronger than he expected. Perhaps it will be a somewhat fair fight. 

"The final match has come! Princess REI OF MARS!"

The crowd stood and the stadium shook from the force of the cheering. Wufei suddenly smiled and prepared for his entrance. The announcer put up his hands of silence and the crowd hushed. The announcer smiled and turned to the door, which Wufei was currently standing under.

"HER OPONENT! PRINCE DEIMON OF STELLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The host screamed.

The audience once again began to cheer, just as loud as for Rei. The prince, now known as Deimon, stepped out from the dark doorway. His black hair still tied in that ponytail as he donned a white, Chinese martial arts outfit. Rei looked at him and cocked her head. So this was the guy that had dissed both her and her planet. She would not let him get off that easily, she thought as she smirked.

"THIS WILL BE SOME MATCH TO WATCH FOLKS!" The announcer said before jumping off the stage.

Deimon dropped to a stance and watched as Rei did the same. Rei suddenly launched herself at Deimon with a roundhouse kick combination. Deimon smiled and dodged each hit perfectly.

"AAAACHO!" 

Deimon wrinkled his nose as he threw a punch at Rei.

"ACHOO!" Deimon sneezed again.

This gave Rei the chance to punch him in the stomach, sending him reeling. Deimon stood up bravely, but sneezed again. He blinked a few times before dodging Rei's punches. She came within a foot of him when he sneezed again. Rei stood there, motionless as Deimon sneezed again and again. He kept walking backwards and sneezing. Rei simply scratched her head and walked closer o him. 

"AAAAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deimon got in one last sneeze. The force of the sneeze caused him to go flying into the air and landed on his ass off the platform. All was silent as the audience and announcer stared in shock. Deimon blinked a few times as well before realizing what had happened.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deimon screamed as silence filled the air. Rei laughed her head off as the announcer simply blinked.

"Due to Deimon falling off of the platform... Rei....wins..." 

Deimon glared at Rei before disappearing through a dark gateway. That was so embarrassing. What had happened?! How could he lose? Deimon growled as he ran to find his servant.  
  
  
  


  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
A small blond boy sighed as he straightened his little black tuxedo. His short blond hair hung over his cherubic and slightly tanned face. He fidgeted with his bow-tie while another servant another servant redid the small buttons on his white dress shirt.  
  
  
"Do I have to wear to this breast too?" The little prince asked.  
  
The servant looked up and blinked a few times. The prince sighed and pointed to his vest. The servant laughed and quickly gave a look at the prince.  
  
  
"My prince, that's not a breast, that's a vest." The servant said laughing and emphasizing the last word.  
  
  
"not my fwault I wost ma toothy when Sethy pwushed me!" The blond replied pouting.  
  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in came a woman with long blond hair stepped into the room. The young boy waved the servant away and stepped up the beautiful woman. Her blue eyes twinkled as the young prince bowed to her.

"Wit's an hwonor my beautwiful Gwoddess Aphrodite."

"Hahahahah.... dear Prince Eros. Please do not bow!" The Goddess laughed.

The young Prince Eros stood and smiled his innocent boyish smile. Aphrodite led young Eros into a beautiful ballroom, with the sun shining in from every window.

"How are you enjoying you stay on Venus?" Aphrodite asked Eros.

"Yes ma'am. Wou're pwanet is simply beautiful." Eros complimented with the air of a true gentleman.

"I was rather happy that your mother decided to send you here to take dancing lessons. You are becoming a true young gentleman." 

Eros blushed and looked around the Venus ballroom. It was all white marble, and yellow or orange silk curtains decorated the windows and carpets. He looked around and then heard some classic waltz music.

"Now, we'll begin by giving you a dance partner that already knows how to do this waltz."

Aphrodite called forth someone. Eros cocked his head. A small girl appeared, with big innocent and playful light blue eyes. Her long blond waist-length blond hair shimmered in the sun like gold, and fell neatly around her like waves of silk. She was short, but still taller than him. She had the innocence of a five year old, kinda like him.

"Prince Eros, meet my daughter, Minako, Princess of Venus."

Eros stepped toward and hesitantly bowed to the Princess. Minako curtsied and smiled politely at him, even though he knew it was strained, like his own. Aphrodite bent down and placed one hand on Minako's waist.

"Put you left hand here, like this." Aphrodite said while grasping Minako's left hand.

"And your right hand in her left hand." 

"No..." Young Eros whispered.

Aphrodite blinked a few times. That was the first time any man or boy said no to Minako. She questioned Eros. Eros merely stepped back and pouted.

"GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Eros screamed before running around.

Minako and Aphrodite sweatdroppped and sighed. There goes the sophisticated image of little Eros.

A young Princess Mercury sighs as she ties the laces of her black ice skates. She hesitantly stood up and dusted the snow off of her light blue parachutes with two white lines going down each side. She fixed her little white yarn hat and placed the white yarn ball on top on the back. Her blue eyes betrayed her fear as she tugged on her white sweater with a little black snowflake in the center. The frigid wind tugged at her black vest as she shivered slightly.

"You can do it Ami, you can do it." The princess muttered, reassuring herself.

The five-year-old carefully placed one shaking foot on the smooth ice. She took a ragged breath and then gripped the railing tightly. Carefully, she placed the other foot on the ice as well and gasped. Her feet were shaking as she gripped the railing tighter and tighter. Her feet were wide apart while her knees were locked together.

With a heavy sigh, the young princess finally let go and hugged herself tightly and squeezed her eyes close. 

"This isn't..."

Before she could say another word, the princess lost her balance, and fell face first onto the ice. Her white hat wen flying off her head as she let out a shriek. She felt her nose exploded in pain as she felt the cool surface come in contact with her face.

As she carefully lifted her head, a pair of black skates appeared before her. A second later, a small hand appeared with her lost hat. The young princess quickly grabbed the hat from the outstretched hand and braced herself with her hands on the ice.

"Thank..."

She never got to finish since her hand slipped from under the ice and the frozen water met her face... once again. The princess tried stubbornly and braced her hands on the ice again. The same thing happened, this time, she didn't even get to 'Th-'. A soft and low chuckled met her embarrassment as she carefully grabbed the railing and pulled herself up.

A pair of emerald eyes met her blushing face. Soft brown hair hung over one eye of the young boy, looking around 6 years old. He was tall for his age, at least with boys. His face was slightly tanned, his lips curved up in a small smile. He was wearing olive green cargoes and a green turtleneck.

"To think, the Princess of the Ice Planet, doesn't know how to skate..." The stranger said teasing her.

"I-I-I do to!" Mercury retaliated.

She carefully grabbed onto the railing, and pulled herself upright. Her eyes were still closed and her whole body was shaking with fear. She opened her eyes slowly when she realized that she was still standing. She grinned and then started to jump up and down.

"I did it! I can stand! Yeah!" The princess screamed.

Suddenly she looked down at the blue ice. With another scream, she fell to the ice and she screamed again in pain. The young man bent own and offered her a hand. She slowly and hesitantly grabbed his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Help?" The young boy asked.

"Er....um... sure." The princess answered back stuttering.

"My Name is Epirus." His soft and silent voice suddenly said.

"And mine is Ami." The Princess answered as with another smile from Epirus, he spun her around.

********************************  


A small boy with beautiful clear violet eyes yawned as he looked out the window. First grade... school... ack! With a sigh he forced himself to listen to the teacher once more. The teacher was a babe, long fiery red hair and soft brown eyes. A nice figure too.

The boy knew that it wasn't normal for a guy his age to be checking out even the teachers, but he was... as they say... mature and more open minded than others his age. Such as Eros.

At the thought of dear young and naive Eros the boy felt himself let out a snort. Eros, the boy was quite the looker even at 5. Golden blond hair and innocent blue eyes and the face of an angel, which girl could resist?

Too bad the boy hasn't discovered the true beauty of the opposite sex yet. HE thought they had cooties. Hah! With a beautiful smirk and another snort, the boy actually focused on the teacher. Might as well know what they were talking bout.

"And then in the fifth grade, you all will be learning about the reproductive system." The young teacher said with a smile.

"Ms. Hot, what's reproduce?" A young boy asked innocently.

The teacher looked around nervously, how was she suppose to answer that question?

"Dude, you see, reproducing's a very simple thing. In humans, it's simply the process in which a male sticks his penis up a woman's vagina. Then, semen, containing sperms are released. The sperms' purpose was to locate the egg, the reproductive cell of a female. One sperm would be able to gain access through the egg's thick protective membrane. If a sperm does gain access, the egg would become fertile. The egg would begin the process of dividing and soon, as nine months pass, it becomes a baby. Then the baby will be squeezed out from-"

Before the boy could finish, the teacher with a look of pure mortification grabbed his ear and dragged him out the classroom. He simply whimpered and let out a lot of 'Ow!'s.

"I have never! How dare you?! That was completely... completely... inappropriate! How, how dare! The audacity! You are to remain out here young man! Until I call you back in! Not one sound! Now stay out here!"

The teacher glared at the boy before marching back into the class to undo the damage he caused.

The boy rolled his eyes and leaned against the white marble walls. The moon, ugh. Why had his parents sent him here anyway? It was completely pointless; he would rather be with Orion and the others. But no, Eros had to be on Venus learning to dance from the best dance teacher in the universe. Epirus was on Mercury for some unknown reason. Deimon was on Mars he believed, a competition. News had arrived yesterday that the fiery prince had lost. He would never live that one down. A smile touched his lips, yes fun.

~~~

The young girl walked down the grand hallways of the Moon Palace with a yawn. Nothing exciting ever happened here. At least the others were arriving in a few days. Not even Selene and Serenity were on the Moon, and this was their home.

Rolling her dark emerald eyes, the girl continued to walk down the corridors aimlessly. Her ponytail bounced up and down as she skipped.

As she passed one hallway, she saw a young girl but kept walking. Suddenly she did a double take and backtracked.

Her eyes widened as curiosity forced her to walk closer to the child. It was a boy?!

A smirk appeared on her features. A kawaii boy too. Dressed in all black. A black dress shirt, and black jeans with a chain and black boots. Nice and silky looking chestnut hair... kawaii schoolboyish bangs, such a cute feature. And then she saw the reason that she thought this cute boy was a girl. In his right hand, he was swinging around and around a long chestnut braid. His eyes were closed, and the girl saw a devilish smirk upon his lips.

"Ahem..." 

The boy's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone clearing their throat. An innocent smile replaced the smirk knowing that the smile will get him far. His eyes settled upon a beautiful girl around his age, pretty tall too, taller than he did. Inwardly he groaned, just this once he would like to meet a girl shorter than him... his same age of course.

A cute girl, a little too rugged for him though. Brown hair, darker than his own, tied in a bouncy and lively ponytail with two wisps framing her pale face. Big, and he meant big kind and innocent forest green eyes. They almost looked like Epirus'. Ruby red lips twisted into a kawaii smile.

She wore a simply dark green turtleneck and a pair of faded blue jeans. He cocked his head slightly, he had never met a girl on the moon who wore regular clothes. Everyone was always wearing their princess gowns in hope to impress a young man like himself, and what a fine young man he was.

"Why are you out here?"

The boy looked at the girl before him. The voice kind of matched her he supposed. But now was not the time to think of it. Time to pour on the charm.

"Well my beautiful lady, it's a long story." He said with an irresistible smile.

"Well, I don't have to go back to class, and I have time..." The girl said with a smirk as well.

"Then I suppose I can tell you over say... some soda?"

The boy asked with a smile as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked to her with a soft look in his eyes. The girl blushed slightly before winking. The boy grinned and mentioned for him to follow him. 

"MY lady, my name is Seth, at you most humble service." HE said with a cute bow.

"And mine is Makoto kind sir. Now as for that soda you offered me..." She whispered.

Seth felt himself blush. Never had a girl or woman caused him to blush before. With another grin, he walked down the halls with her. She might be fun to play around with.

~*~*~

A boy around 8 sighed with contentment as he leaned against a tree. He was currently in the most beautiful garden in the world, the garden of the Grand Palace of the Moon. The wind ruffled his black short hair. He watched with narrowed blue eyes as his little brother attempted to fly. He stared with envy at his little 6-year-old brother's pure white angel wings. Although the little one was already six, he could not use his wings very well. And their parents never liked him using his wings. So his little brother was just learning now. HE watched as his little brother ran up and down. He was dressed in armor like his, except it was black, with edges of pure gold. His dark brown hair was like in a mushroom cut. The front was up to his nose and as they went back, they decreased in length. His Prussian blue eyes filled with joy and happiness. Yes, Orion Polaris Jr. truly deserved the title The Prince of Light.

"Endy! Endy!"

The older boy, nicknamed 'Endy' stood up as his little brother managed to hover an inch about the ground. The boy smiled and walked over to his little brother.

"Come back here Serenity!"

The two boys watched as two angels ran into the garden. One was very young, about 2 or 3 with blonde hair and odangos on top of her head. Her blue eyes were glittering with joy and mischief. Another girl behind her appeared. Her raven hair was cut neatly above her shoulders, her violet eyes dancing with happiness and playfulness. The girl stopped and looked at the two strange boys. Orion gently glided down and stopped in front of the older girl. This one's dress was pure white, and looked like a like a chibi version of the dress Queen Selenity wears.

"Who are you two boys?"

The girl with the raven hair stepped toward and carefully inspected the two boys. One was about seven or eight, with lightweight, blue armor and a dark blue cape. A sword hung at his side, as his dark blue eyes stayed transfixed upon the younger girl.

She turned her sights on the other boy. His dark brown hair was a little messy, but you can almost see individual strands. His bangs were long and but in the back it was shorter. His Prussian blue eyes were innocent and happy. His armor was black and gold, like the older boy's. What got her, were those two huge white angel wings on his back. She watched with excitement as they fluttered and then wrapped around him like a cape.

"We are the princes from Earth. I am Prince Endymion, and that little guy is my little brother, Prince Orion. You two ladies are?" Endymion introduced with a smile.

"I am Princess Selene from the Moon, and this is my sister, Princess Serenity."

The boys bowed deeply to the two, for they were the princesses of the moon, the greatest family in the universe.

"Forgive us fair Pwrincess Selene. For we did not recognize you. Alwow me to say, that it is qwite an hwonor to meet you."

Selene giggled as Orion bent down to kiss her hand, but then fell since he bowed too low. He looked up and smiled sheepishly. Her cheeks were tainted with red as she looked at the young prince that was still holding her hand.

"Orion."

Orion snapped to look at his brother, who was holding Princess Serenity in his arms. The little princess was holding onto Endymion's neck with an adorable smile.

"We'll be going to join mother and father at the grand feast."

Orion nodded as Endymion carried Serenity into the ballroom. He sighed and then stretched his wings. Working with them usually tired him out. He sat down on the fountain's edge and carefully folded his wings behind him. Selene walked up to him.

"So you're the prince of Earth with the legendary Angel Wings of Hope."

"And you're the beautiful princess of Light that will take your mother's place and rid the universe of all ewil."

They both looked at each other and blushed. Orion suddenly leaned forward and planted a small peck on Selene's cheek. Selene wached with wide eyes and then laughed as she noticed Orion's wings flap and flutter with embarrassment and joy.

"We ware to marwy one day Selene. You do wealize that wight?"

Selene blushed and then started running for the ballroom. Orion jumped off the edge of the fountain and started running after her. But his wings were getting in the way so...POP! HE made them disappear. But his black armor was slowing him down. He watched as Selene ran into the ballroom. With a last effort to catch her, Orion popped his armor away as well. As he ran into the ballroom, everyone was watching him. He looked down and blushed when he realized that he was only wearing his chibiboxers. But they were still too big so he grabbed them as they were falling and hid behind someone's cape. The whole hall started to laugh at the cute little prince of earth. Orion's mother, Queen Esabell of Earth stepped toward.

"My little prince, why aren't you wearing anything?"

"Well, mom, er....I was chasing Princess Selene, but my armor and wings were getting in the way, so I popped them out."

Endymion came forward with a look of complete mortification.

"You tried to rape her?" He screamed.

Orion looked up innocently at Endymion with huge blue eyes and cocked his head to one side. He scratched his head and blinked.

"What wis wape?"

The mischievous Seth stepped toward with his finger pointed upward and his eyes closed in a very scholarly fashion and tried to explain.

"Rape, is the act, in which, a guy pulls his pants off and precedes to take away the virginity of a woman or in other words to stick his..."

The young and naive Eros burst forth from his friends' side and covered his ears as if in pain.

"MY POOR POOR POOR EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...up a female's..." Seth continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone watched as the young and kawaii prince fainted onto the floor. ChibiVenus looked at the little blond prince upon the floor.

"This guy's gwonna be the Pwince of ruv? He don't know nothing about ruv!!!!!"

The hall laughed at the cute little future guardians of the universe. Queen Selenity laughed at the little blond prince as his friends poured some water on him in attempt to awaken him. The little blond muttered a few words before blushing as he looked down at his wet cloths. She then turned her attention to the young Prince of Earth and smiled...

"Then why don't you pop your clothes back little one?"

Orion blushed and bowed his head.

"I don't know how, long silver haired ladimity."

Endymion suddenly came and smacked Orion's head.

"That's Queen Selenity Orion!"

Orion grabbed his head and cried. One hand holding the back of his head, and the other holding his over sized boxers, he ran to Queen Selenity and being so small, hugged her knees. He looked up at her with his big, sad Prussian eyes and sniffed.

"That huwt your majesty! Endy is such a weeny! I mean a leeni! I mean a feeny! I mean a meanie! Ouchies!" The little boy whimpered.

The Queen laughed softly and then bent down to kiss Orion's head.

"But my sweet little prince, you're only in your baggy boxers!"

Orion held his head and started crying again.

"I don't know how to get my clothes back!!!! I'm going to be going around butt naked!"

Then the whole hall watched as the back of Orion's boxers came off, revealing his cute little behind. Seth laughed and pointed at Orion's behind.

"Now you're really butt naked H-chan!"

Prince Deimon scowled and pulled on poor Seth's beautiful braid.

"That is Prince Orion in public you baka!"

Orion shook his head and then popped out his wings to cover his little behind. Seth was now rolling on the floor holding his stomach. Orion's other friends were having a hard time keeping in their laughter as well. Then King Orion of Earth looked at his son with a smile and his eyes dancing with mirth.

"But tiger, you can pop them back if you try!"

The Queen of Earth looked pointingly at her husband and snorted.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who learned how to do that at the age of 19!"

"Well you liked dressing me for two years and you were disappointed when I learned how to do it!" The King retorted,

the whole hall was filled with laughter at the funny family of Earth and their son's royal court. Orion was now blushing and holding onto his boxers with both hands. The Queen only laughed while Selene grabbed onto her legs and Serenity leaned against Endymion.

"My sweet prince of Earth, why don't you change into something else? You surely must of brought something with you since you're staying for a while here on the moon."

Orion nodded and quickly ran off to his room. A few minutes later, the little prince reappeared. Everyone gasped as they saw what the prince was wearing. Little brown boot adorned his feet, baggy loose black parachutes added to his small look; a blue T-shirt under a dark red and plaid long sleeve open shirt and a gold chain with an omega sigh attached hung around his neck.

"My little prince, isn't there something else more appropriate to wear?"

"Sowwy your majesty, but I didn't bring anything else. Endy forgot to pack for mwe."

The Queen nodded and the party resumed. She then caught sight of King Orion with a black eye slowly walking away. She watched as Queen Esabell soon appeared, put her glove back on, smoothed her dress, and then joined the other Queens to talk. She shook her head in thoughts of the fact that they were her future in laws. She laughed at the thought and then shook her head. She decided to make an announcement and then tapped on the glass. Everyone silenced and watched the Queen in anticipation. Everyone was quiet.... or so they thought.

"E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P!!!!! QRS! TUWV! DOUBLE MU U-X! Y AND Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I know my ABC's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next time won't you sing with ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone clapped as the little Prince of Stellar, Prince Deimon finished his ABC song. Deimon looked up and looked around confused.

"What is eweryone clapping for?"

Deimon stood up and walked to his mother, Queen Hera and climbed onto her lap.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Selene witnessed the entire thing and shook his head. This was not like any other Moon balls that she's been to, and she's been to a lot. She watched as the young Prince of Earth talked to his friends. Seth, hm... he was a pretty kawaii boy with light chestnut hair and beautiful light violet eyes. His violet eyes were the only features that would give off any suggestion that he was the older brother of the young Princess Mars. Actually, they were twins, but Seth was about a minute earlier. Selene also heard that Makoto and Seth has been seen drinking sodas in the garden.

Standing next to him was the little blond prince who was so innocent and completely kawaii. His blue eyes were soft as he shyly looked in the direction of Minako of Venus, who was standing next to Selene. The kawaii blond princess giggled when she felt Eros' eyes on her and turned to talk to Ami. The young Prince Eros. Being the Prince of Neptune automatically made him seem so gentle and sweet. And being the younger brother of Michiru made him all the more like a little gentleman.

Selene smiled as she heard her friends giggle. She turned to see the other princesses looking at the boys. She saw Princess Rei of Mars glaring at one of them however. She followed her glaze and landed upon a black haired youth. Yes, Prince Deimon of Stellar. A prideful boy with a lot of skill and potential on the battlefield. He was rude and sexist, unlike his kind cousin Princess Ami. He was about six, older than Ami.

Speaking of Ami... Selene's eyes fell upon the boy that was rumored to have taught the shy Mercury Princess how to skate. The boy was tall for his age, especially since girls had growth spurt first. He had wise emerald eyes, and was silent most of the time. He was Prince of Jupiter, Prince Epirus, the older brother of Makoto by one year. He turned to her when he felt eyes upon him, and did a brief bow. Selene curtsied slightly in return.

And then there was the last great Prince at the party, Prince Orion from Earth. She just met him a while ago, but he seemed nice. The thought of marrying him one day made her blush. So he knew... her mother had told her just yesterday. To insure the best, they were betrothed since they were born. But to be told in such a kawaii but blunt fashion... hm. Perhaps they can be friends. HE didn't seem to be as unreasonable as Deimon, and not as quiet as Epirus. But if he was as talkative and flirtatious as Seth, she would scream. And hopefully not as naive as Eros, but she could over look that part.

"SETH YOU ARE WEAK!"

Looking at Deimon, she watched as the boy glared at a smiling Seth. He growled slightly before advancing towards the boy. However a look from Epirus calmed them.

She smiled as her sights landed on Prince Orion once again. To her surprise, the boy suddenly turned around and smiled his lopsided grin. He detached himself from his friends and hesitantly walked over to her. Once reaching her, he grinned again and offered her his hand.

"Dance?"

She nodded and took his hand. The little six-year-old prince was a very good dancer. The two waltzed around the room while the adults decided that they were perfect for each other. Orion's hand was on the small of her waist while he gripped her hand. All of a sudden, Orion's white wings sprung toward, showering them in white fluffy feathers. Then, his clothes faded and became his black and gold armor. His wings gently rested at her sides and hugged them both. Selene was surprise and then laughed as a feather tickled her nose. Orion took this chance to lean toward, and placed a cute little peck on her right cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! That was just the intro of our Hotaru's past life. I made it however I wanted to, just for the purpose of amusement. Well the boys are introduced, and well stuff will happen in the end. Just keep reading if you like Chibi fluff, but if you don't, tune in in another one of two chapters. Hope you liked the Chibis.


	23. Awwww aren't the chibi just too kawaii f...

Gundam 07: Cosmic Darkness

By: The One, The only, the incredibly smart and beautiful and talented and wise and clever and intelligent an‑

Mimi: DAUGHTER YOU'RE BEING CONCEITED!

Rogue: Ugh you. What do you want?

Mimi: That's not a nice thing to say to your mother!

Rogue: Fine buzz off.

Mimi: Hey!

Rogue: Well I wrote it. Mimi took the fun out of it. Enjoy!

I'm not dead, just so you guys know. I'm just lazy. *Goes and hides behind her desk* Sorry!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Black eyes narrowed as they glared across the table at the smug looking girl. The little princess only smirked at the angry prince as she took a bite out of her toast. Realizing there was only one piece of pancake left, the princess reach for it.

But just as her fork entered the soft and golden treat, another fork stabbed at it as well. The two children entered yet another glaring contest as they fought for the piece. Their foreheads touched as they began to push the other away. Meanwhile their forks slipped out of their hands.

"That is mine," growled the annoyed princess of Mars.

"Back off onna, I saw that first," sneered Deimon.

"No, I did," the fiery goddess said firmly.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Grrrrrr...."

  


"Argh...."

Meanwhile, a tiny hand with a huge fork stuck out and grabbed the pancake from under the two fighting chibis. With a huge grin on his face, Seth stuffed the pancake, fork and all into his mouth. Then he sat back and rubbed his bulging stomach. 

"That was a nice breakfast!" The hyper prince yelled as he stood.

"SETH!!!!!" Came the two enraged yelled of Deimon and Rei.

"Uh‑oh." The prince gulped as he began to run.

Everyone else watched in amusement as the brother of the fiery Mars was chased by his little sister and his friend. The young princess was shooting fire from her palm, trying to get the braid of her dear brother.

Suddenly someone stepped into the dining room. Seth slammed into that person's leg and went flying backwards. Deimon and Rei lost their footing as Seth fell on top of them. Unfortunately, Rei had a small fireball in her hand, and Seth's long chestnut braid just happened to land in that hand.

Rei began looking nervously at her twin's braid as he stood. Deimon was smirking, trying not to laugh. Everyone else watched Seth with growing amusement.

"I smell smoke," the prince commented as he sniffed the air.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Seth asked looking around at the smiling faces.

Suddenly he sniffed again. Then his violet eyes widened as he realized... IT WAS HIS BRAID! The young one started to run around, knocking into people as he tried desperately to extinguish the flame. 

Suddenly Orion poured a pitcher of water all over Seth. The prince quieted and stood there motionless. Cold water dripped from his bangs and his soaked black clothes. He glared at his twin, who was smiling sheepishly at him. He then turned to Orion, who was along with the rest of the children laughing on the floor.

  


"Thanks so much Orion," he said flatly.

"Ahem."

All the young princes and princesses turned to the new comer, the same one that forced Seth to back up onto Rei and Deimon. Seth glared at the dark green haired woman who was smiling at him in amusement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Since the Kings and Queens of your respective planets have decided to send you to the moon to live, Queen Selenity believe it is best that all of you receive schooling while here. So, starting from tomorrow, you will all be attending class together. Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow."

With that the Senshi of Time walked out. The children all stared at each other before groaning. That took the fun out of everything!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The next morning, everyone was sitting in a large classroom in the East Wing of the large palace. Everyone was dressed casually, so no armor or fancy gowns. It was only about 9 in the morning, so none of them were quite awake as of yet. Orion was sitting in the front, looking blankly at the black board. Young Selene was tickling Serenity mercilessly as to wake her younger sister.

Deimon and Rei were arguing about... well, something or other. Ami and Epirus were carrying on a polite conversation about the weather and other trivial things. Minako was chatting away happily to Eros, but the blond prince was more than happy to listen politely.

Seth was napping at his desk, a small trail of drool coming from his parted lips. Setsuna had arranged for them to have History as first period class. Makoto was right besides him, snoring away. 

Then, before they knew it, the door to the classroom flew open. The young guardians turned to see their teacher walking in. A young but strict looking woman stepped into the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her dark brown eyes studied her students intently. 

  


"Good morning class. Now class is starting! Time to wake up sleepy heads, you should have gotten a goodnights rest!" The stern teacher said happily trying to rouse her sleeping students.

Makoto blinked her green eyes lazily as the new teacher happily came into the room. Minding the manners that had been taught to her since she was a baby, she sat up straight in her chair, but now before yawning one last time.

"I expect good manners so I would appreciate it if you cover your mouth when yawning! And I don't want any yawning in this class!" The young teacher scolded as she scowled at Makoto.

Makoto only blinked as she muttered a few words under her breath. However she did manage to stay awake for the rest of the class, by sticking her tongue out behind her teacher's back of course. Ami, meanwhile, was rather shocked by the stern teacher. Although she did believe in reinforcing rules, this teacher was taking it to the extreme. Seth, however, heard none of this, because the braided prince was snorting loudly.

Dark brown eyes flashed dangerously as the teacher heard the snores. Approaching the desk in the back, she studied the boy clad in all black. Suddenly a ruler appeared from the behind the teacher's back. Harder than the others thought the teacher could, the ruler was slammed onto the table. Seth suddenly jumped out of his chair, awake and surprised.

"Wake up young man! This is now school! You had your chance to rest! Now pay attention!" Ms. Tong snapped as the startled youth stared up at her. Satisfied, she turned to return to the front of the room.

Before she knew it, a snore came from Seth's desk again. Turning around angrily, she found the violet‑eyed boy sleeping happily on his desk. Growling in annoyance, she headed for Seth's desk again.

However, amused laughter stopped her in her tracks. Turning to her left, she scowled at the person who dared mock her. Green eyes were dancing with amusement and obvious enjoyment as the browned haired boy pointed a finger at Ms. Tong. Before she could react, a spitball came flying onto her shirt.

"YOUNG MAN!" Ms. Tong screamed as she glared at the boy.

"Yes Ms. Tong?" Epirus responded in an innocent voice.

  


"You find that funny mister!? I can tell I'm going to have trouble with you young man! Stand up and go to the back of the class! You shall take notes standing up! And if this happens again I shall make sure to have a conference with your parents." The strict teacher said firmly as she scowled at Epirus.

"Sure thing!" The prince of Jupiter said happily as he grabbed his binder and pens and made himself very comfortable in the corner.

Deimon snickered at Epirus before Rei hit him on the head. He turned and glared at the princess as he took out his precious katana and headed for Rei. Ms. Tong frowned as her brown eyes starts glowing eerie blue. Then all of a sudden everyone was forced back into their seats, stuck to them sitting up straight, unable to move at all! Everything was frozen except for their lips, which could move to speak talk and ask questions, and their hands, which could only write. 

"That's much better. I will tell you all now, I will expect the best behavior from all of you every single day. History is a very tricky and hard subject, so I want all of you to study. Clowning around will only get you into trouble. Now on with the lesson." The young teacher said as she walked back to her table in the front of the room.

Seth suddenly cried out.

 "Ms Tong! I need to pee! Badly!" 

The teacher watched Seth while sweatdropping mildly. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, she let Seth go.

"You may go, but come back quickly or else..." The teacher growled with a steady glare.

"What? You're to cut off my little soldier?!" The boy laughed as he disappeared out of the door and down the hallway.

The teacher frowned again. This was quite a class. Never had she met any students more rowdy and loud as them. She would have to keep a close eye on all of them and correct their behavior.

 "He doesn't mean it Ms Tong. Seth's just a bit hyper in the mornings." Came the quiet and polite whisper of Eros.

 Smiling at the young blond, she smiled broadly and picked up her notebook.

  


"Ok, thank you! You are such a gentleman! Now time for me to call the roll! Hm... let's see... Makoto of Jupiter!" 

 "Snore...." 

 Everyone turned to Makoto, who was sitting in the back. The little princess, adorned in forest green, had her head in her arms as she snored ever so slightly. Ms. Tong glared at the girl while a vein on her forehead popped.

"Okay, she's absent. Rei, the Princess of Mars!"

"Pres‑DEIMON DARE THROW ME THAT LOOK AGAIN AND PAY!" 

A large sweatdrop appeared on the head of the teacher.

 "Miss Minako."

 "Present! By the way Eros, wanna go to the party with me tonight?" 

"Miss Aino, I'm sorry, but that question is for AFTER class. Okay... next... Seth of Mars?" 

 "Oh, that's the hotty that went to take a bathroom break." Makoto said now waking up and yawning.

Her answer received a disbelieving snort from the teacher. She looked back at her notebook.

"Orion." 

"Present." Came the bored sounding voice of Orion, who was looking at Selene.

"Princess Serenity."

  


 "Here!" came the hyper answer of the little princes.

 "That's the kind of enthusiasm we need in this class!" Ms. Tong said grinning. "Princess Selene?"

"Present Ms. Tong."

"Prince Deimon?"

"Here you weak Onna." 

" EXCUSE ME!? NOW JUST FOR THAT IM GOING TO MARK POINTS OFF YOUR GRADE!" She cried in shock as she quickly scribbled a note in her book. 

"Epirus of Jupiter?"

"Here! And enjoying this seat!" Epirus replied smirking in the back.

 "Good, you're going to have it the rest of the year."  Ms. Tong replied smoothly.

"Prince Eros?"

 "I'm here Ms Tong. And might I say I am very excited for class. History was always my favorite." Eros said politely while bowing slightly.

 "Why thank you." She replied beaming at the young prince. "Ok now where is Seth? It has been 5 minutes already! It certainly can't take him that long to go to the bathroom!" Came the annoyed cry.

 "You have no idea." Eros replied blushing deeply.

The response earned a soft giggle from the teacher. 

  


"Well on with the lesson... This month we are going to learn about the history of the universe." 

All she received were confused looks from all of the young royals. She blinked a few times as a small sweatdrop appeared on her head. She laughed nervously and scratched her head. 

"Now... why don't we start from the beginning today? Have any of your parents told you the legend of how the universe started?" 

 "There was nothing and then there were stuff?" The Princess of Jupiter asked with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"How could there be nothing?" Orion asked, completely lost.

 "You COULD say that Makoto...does anyone have a more PRECISE answer? Because there could be nothing. Before everything there was nothing until something FORMED magically." The 26-year-old teacher pressed.

"Perhaps the Big Bang theory?" Ami asked thoughtfully as she looked up from her book.

 " Now please explain that theory to the class..." Ms. Tong said excitedly, glad that someone knew about what she wanted to hear.

"Um.. there was a bang, and then stuff came to be?" Young Serenity tried.

"Okay...well NO. Legends say it was a beautiful goddess born who created the universe! That goddess created the moon stars, planets and that goddess is Selene's and Serenity's great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother!" She turned to the two young princess of the moon.

"Don't you two feel so special now?" Ms. Tong asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Not really..." Selene said politely as Serenity shook her head, sending blond curls everywhere.

  


"Well I think you should, but then again, if that's how you feel." The teacher said, slightly shocked at the princesses' responses.

The brown eyed teacher continued her lesson as planned, telling the students a little of what they might expect in more detail. She also informed them of the average workload, the materials needed in class, and what was expect of them. Thirty minutes quickly passed by. 

"Now, I'm sure your parents hav‑"

The door to the classroom opened. Seth walked in, a huge grin on his face. Quietly, he took his seat in the back next to Makoto. Ms. Tong eyed the youth suspiciously.

"BATHROOM HUH!? May I ask _what_ exactly took you so long!?" The teacher fumed.

"I had to go really badly?" Seth said smiling and scratching his head.

"Yes, BUT FOR THIRTY MINUTES!?"

"Well.... there was a lot!" Seth cried in defense. The class giggled.

"Uh huh! Well, you missed the lesson!"

"Okay." The young prince said shrugging as he wrote something down in his notebook.

The impatient teacher glared at the little prince and let out an angry and annoyed growl. Seth looked up and grinned at the enraged teacher as if nothing happened.

"HOW did I get stuck with this class!" The young teacher muttered to herself as she looked at the rest of the class.

  


"Class, your homework is as followed: ask your parents to tell you a legend, and then you will share it with the class tomorrow.

"That's specific" Epirus snorted from the back. 

"Well since you mentioned that Epirus, the class can also draw a picture of the legend too... oh and it has to be a legend of how the Silver Millennium began. Class dismissed, Epirus you also have to write standards and have them signed by your parents." Ms. Tong said with a devilish smirk.

"Standards?" the young boy asked in confusion.

"'I will not talk out loud in class' twenty times."

"Okay, whatever." The Prince of Jupiter said shrugging as he walked out of the class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The group of young royalty slowly made their way to the next class. After the first class with Ms. Tong, any class with ANY teacher would seem like heaven. A few of the young Guardians were a bit angry at Epirus, but none were furious. 

"What class do we have next?" Young Seth asked yawning.

"Art." Ami responded quietly before going back to her book.

The group changed directions and headed for the huge music room on the first floor. They walked through the white marble halls, chatting happily. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a large set of wooden double doors. Orion was pushed forth by everyone to knock on the door. The young Prince of Earth looked around hesitantly before knocking.

The doors opened and their teacher stood before them. With a characteristically charming smile on her face, the Princess of Uranus smiled at the young ones.

  


"Uranus!" Selene screamed in excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Ruka!" Serenity yelled as she launched herself into the arms of the tall Scout.

"Hello my two little Moon princesses! And everyone else! This is art class! And I'm your teacher, the charming Haruka of Uranus!" 

Everyone sweatdropped slightly as they watched the older Scout. Deimon snorted, he disliked women, especially those that tried to pretend they were someone else, like one of the opposite gender. Haruka gave him a steady glare, she had heard of the arrogant Prince of Stellar. Quite a little chauvinist pig. But before she could say anything, a figure appeared behind her and squeezed through her slender arms.

"Good morning everyone!" The new comer said quietly but cheerfully.

"Good morning Michiru!" The students chirped.

"I don't know how she does it." Haruka muttered as all the young royals ran past her and quickly entered the large music room. 

"Me neither," Deimon muttered in annoyance as he followed everyone else.

The young Uranus blinked a few times, then sighed with defeat. If you can't beat em, join em. She closed the door and quickly walked over to the group. Michiru was sitting on the piano bench of the large black, grand piano. The little ones were sitting quietly in a semi‑circle in front of her, listening intently with twinkling eyes. Haruka approached her and walked behind Michiru, leaning against the piano and with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well young ones! Welcome! This is your Arts class. You have two hours every day to learn about Art or Music. Since Haruka isn't the best artist, I'll be teaching you the basics of drawing, stretching, painting and working with clay. Haruka will be your music teacher, with occasional help from me of course."

The children all nodded in excitement. Some of them loved to play music while others loved to draw. The watched as Michiru stood.

  


"Since there are two hours of Arts, you will have a choice. You can either do an hour of drawing and an hour of music, or two hours of each. And then, you can switch off the next day. Michiru and I don't care much, so it's up to you." Haruka added in her deep voice. 

"Every well. The art section is to you right..." Michiru said quietly as she pointed to the other side of the room, where easels, pottery wheels and several small desks were set up.

"And right here is the music section." Haruka finished as she gestured to the instruments lined up against the wall.

"Art, follow me!" Michiru giggled as she headed for the other side of the room.

The chibis all looked at each other. Then, all the girls followed Michiru to the other side of the room while the boys remained where they were. Haruka couldn't help but sweatdrop at the divide in the sexes as Michiru giggled softly. So they weren't COMPLETELY at the exploration and mature stages. Every soon, they'll be itching to be with the opposite sex.

"Very well. You may each choose two instruments. I suggest one classic and one more modern, but it's up to you." Haruka said to the boys calmly as she eyed them.

Hesitantly, the boys all headed for the wall. A minute later, they were in the seats on the other side of the piano, arms loaded with instruments and looking extremely excited. She couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm. Little did they know, playing music was hard.

"Alright, Eros, what other instrument did you choose?" She asked the blond prince with whom she had played with many times. He was his sister's brother after all.

"I chose the keyboard, and violin of course." Eros said pointing to the instrument next to which he stood. Unfortunately, the keyboard was taller than the prince himself was. Hm... she'd have to figure something out.

"And you Seth‑dude?"

  


Seth pointed to a regular size cello and a large bass. Haruka blinked a few times as the prince walked next to the cello. Unfortunately... Seth wasn't nearly as tall as the large instruments he had chosen.

"The cello and this bass." He said grinning.

"Um... sorry Seth‑dude, we don't have anymore cellos your size." Haruka said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh... drat." Seth cussed with a pout.

"Oh wait. Let me see if I have one at my palace for you." Epirus said as he quickly ran out of the room.

"Mako‑chan?" Haruka suddenly said.

"Yes Haruka‑san?" The wide-eyed princess said looking up from her drawing.

"Isn't Epirus your brother?" 

"Yea, he is."

Haruka groaned and sank into her chair. That meant he was going to Jupiter. Great... no telling when he would be back. Sighing, she looked at the other princes who were looking at her expectantly.

"Well, Deimon?" 

"Drums and violin." The prince responded with a frown as he sat on the seat behind the large set of drums. 

"I'm only here because Orion wanted us to form a band. I'll be in art most of the time." Deimon said firmly with annoyance laced through his voice.

  


"Whatever. Ep‑er... Orion?" Haruka asked turning to the blue‑eyed boy.

"Piano and guitar." 

Haruka nodded and wrote everything down. Everyone was set... except for Epirus. The boy sure was hyper sometimes... like his sister. Well, everyone except for Seth was able to find instruments that would fit their size. Haruka cleared her throat.

"Now, we'll start with the basics."

~^~^~^~

Michiru giggled when young Epirus disappeared. She turned her attention on the girls. The youngest in the group, Serenity, was doodling on her paper. The girl was very cute, but not much in the art department. She was drawing what all-little 4 year olds drew, nice green fields and houses. Well... palace for this little princess. 

The Princess of Jupiter was happily spinning her pottery wheel. A large amount of clay was plopped on the wheel, beginning to take the shape of a vase. A look of pure concentration was upon the face of the princess as she examined her work. Her brows furrowed as she dipped her hand into some water by her side and began to mold the mouth of the vase.

Mercury was by Jupiter's side, sitting before a large easel. Currently, the blue‑haired girl was mixing blue and purple together. It appeared as if none of the shades of blue paint satisfied her. Michiru bent down and looked at the blank paper.

"What are you going to paint Princess?" Michiru asked as her eyes danced expectantly.

"Well, I thought I'd paint my favorite pond back at home." Mercury explained as she looked up at Neptune.

"It's good to have a bit of yourself in your paintings." Michiru said smiling as she stood and walked away to the next princess.

  


Young Rei was staring at her paper critically. After a brief pause, she began sketching furiously. Michiru looked over her shoulder. It looked very simple. A large rectangle... and then a line that ran horizontally from the bottom of the rectangle to the sides. Looked like... a large platform? 

Yes, that's what it was.

Rei suddenly looked up and stared at the older Scout. Michiru smiled warmly at her before walking away. The young princess admittedly scared Neptune at times. She had quite the fiery temper.

Next was Minako of Venus. She was staring off into space. She tapped her pencil against the sketchpad before her. She looked a bit annoyed, but mostly concentrating.

"Hello little princess." Michiru greeted as she took a seat in the small chair next to Minako.

"Hello." Minako said sighing as she slumped in her chair.

"Can't think of anything to draw?"

"Nope."

Michiru sat down on the floor as the young princess glared at her paper.

"What do you like, Mina-chan?"

"Eros."

Michiru coughed slightly as Minako eyed her in confusion. The Goddess of Love has already chosen her victim. Poor kid.

"Well, why don't you try to depict him then?"

"Good idea!"

As the teal haired woman walked away, she set her eyes on Selene. The princess was doing fine, as always. No real need to check up on her. At least this class was focused, and maybe that was the only thing she can say about them.

~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, all the princesses and princes marched into the large gardens of the Grand Palace of the Moon. A large, round table had already been set up for them, along with a huge plate of hamburgers and cheeseburgers, another long tray of French fries, a large platter of chicken nuggets, a large pile of hotdogs, a large bowl of fruit, and many cans of soda. Upon seeing all this food, the boys ran towards the table, while the girls rolled their eyes. Calmly, the more mature princesses took their seats. The boys sat together, as did the girls, with Makoto and Seth being the separating line at one end, and Minako and Eros at the other.

Seth quickly took two hamburgers and a cheeseburger, while grabbing hand fulls of fries and chicken nuggets and putting them on the tray. Eros watched Seth meekly, while taking some food for himself. Deimon mumbled something about how impolite the prince of Mars was being, and how he was eating like a pig. Orion was basically stuffing food into his mouth as well, although at a much slower rate than Seth. Epirus was calmly eating his cheeseburger, as always.

The girls cringed with disgust as they watched Seth take a bite of his cheeseburger, a bite of his hamburger, while stuffing a nugget into his mouth along with five fries. The cute prince's mouth swelled to twice its normal size as he inhaled everything in his plate in five minutes. Then, he looked at the princesses, who were not eating, and blinked.

"Why aren't you eating?" Seth asked as he took another burger.

  


"Because... we can't keep up with you!" His sister Rei yelled as she glared at her brother from across the table.

"Awwww... rum on sis! I eff wike nis lall da thime!" Seth countered as he strayed some of his fries all over the table.

"SETH! YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Deimon screamed as he stood and glared at the young prince.

"Oops..." Seth responded as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Argh! I can't believe you!" Rei yelled at her brother as her violet eyes flamed.

"R‑chan! I didn't mean it! I swear!" Seth cried in horror as he began backing away.

"SETH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME R‑CHAN IN PUBLIC!?" The Princess of Mars screamed in fury as she jumped from her seat.

Seth let out a loud shriek as Rei began to chase him around the table. The prince screamed apologies as his sister called out threats about cutting his braid. Deimon smirked and offered Rei the use of his katana, which Rei thanked him for before resuming her chase. Finally, Epirus sighed.

"OKAY! WE COULD HAVE JUST ASKED THE SERVANTS TO BRING US MORE, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, LUNCH IS ALMOST OVER! NOW SIT DOWN AND LET US EAT WHATEVER IS LEFT UNTOUCHED BY SETH'S SPIT!" Epirus yelled at the top of his lungs, his emerald eyes making the royalty from Mars shuddering.

Quietly, the siblings sat down in their seats and looked down. Everyone else stared at Epirus for a minute, before looking for something that was clean. Selene sighed, most of the fruit had been touched by Seth's flying food. Looking down, she felt her stomach grumble in protest.

  


A plate of fruit suddenly appeared in her lap, put there by a small hand. Selene's head snapped up to see who had been kind enough to give her the food. She stared at the flaming cheeks of the Prince of Earth. She looked back at the food on her plate, and blushed as well.

"I...I got it f‑from the ki‑kitchen... it's... it's clean." Orion stuttered as the blush deepened considerably.

"Th‑thank you." Selene got out as she smiled up at him.

At the sight of Selene's smile, Orion felt the heat on his cheeks intensify, as well as the back of his neck warming at an alarming rate. He finally managed to give her a small smile in return, before running back to his seat.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

A few minutes after lunch, Setsuna told the young royals that language class was next. In any case, they headed towards the class.

A frantic Seth burst into the classroom followed by an enraged Deimon swinging his katana. Rei was chasing after Deimon with... a BOTTLE OF PERFUME?! Whatever the case, Selene walked in next, carrying her little sister Serenity. Makoto walked in chatting happily with Minako about the newest cute boy on the moon. Epirus and Eros were chasing each other with water guns. Orion was already in class and watching his friends in amusement. No one noticed the teacher already in the room until Eros threw a water balloon on her, who ducked behind one of the girls.

As they all sat, they began talking about how good the lunch was, and how Seth could be so stupid sometimes, still completely ignoring the teacher in the room 

"ATTENTION PLEASE?!" The young teacher screamed loudly.

The brunette coughed a bit, making sure that all the children's eyes were on her. Everyone quieted and only blinked in confusion at the teacher. The __‑eyed woman smiled at her students sweetly with a caring, mother‑hen look. Seth cocked his head as he inspected the young woman standing in front of the class.

"Whose the chick?" He asked while redoing his braid. 

  


The young teacher scowled at the young prince. Seriously, he was only six and yet he referred to her as a 'chick', somehow, that didn't seem right. All she got from him was a cock of his head and blinking of his large violet eyes.

"Well babe?" Asked Seth somewhat impatiently.

"Alright. Class, today I would like all of you to split up into 3 groups that have been pre-assigned." The teacher said, rolling her eyes at Seth's comment and moving on.

"And the groups are Ms..." Eros started but stopped once he realized he didn't know his teacher's name.

"Ms. Sarah Tachimahatimunsati‑Henderson. Actually, just call me Ms. Henderson." Ms. Tachimahatimunsati Henderson, or, Ms. Henderson for the young children and author who didn't want to write such a long name time after time for the next seven pages, said with another of her sweet smiles.

The chibis nodded and only looked at their teacher, not knowing what to expect from a teacher who had such an incredibly long name that only perhaps Eros could pronounce.

"Today, the first group is Serenity, Seth, and Minako. You three will get the kitchen area of the room." She informed as she pointed towards the back, where a small kitchen was built.

"Cool! We have a frig!" Makoto commented as she stared with starry eyes at the spotless stove.

"Now, now class, please quiet down."

Seth suddenly stood from his seat, and calmly walked over the Ms. Henderson. He looked up at her before pulling on Ms Henderson's hand.

"Yes Seth?" Ms. Henderson asked as she bent down so that she was eye level with the young brunette.

  


"Me hungry Teacher‑babe." Seth pouted as he cocked his head.

There was an awkward silence between the teacher and student. But then Seth's stomach growled loudly.

"Lunch was small. Only 5 burgers, some fries, chicken nuggets and 6 hotdogs." Seth explained rubbing his poor stomach.

"There is an apple next to the refrigerator. You may eat that." Ms. Henderson said hesitantly.

Seth bounds happily over to the fruit basket, but then looks longingly at the fridge.

Making sure that the teacher was not looking, Seth quickly opened the fridge and peeked inside.

"The rest of the groups?" Came the annoyed voice of one very impatient prince Deimon.

"Silencio, por favor, Deimon." The (hair color) commanded with a scowl.

"Great, Spanish." Epirus muttered as he took out his notebook, while the rest of the class looked at the teacher as if she just grew another five heads. 

Ami looked around and rubbed her eyes.

"Am I in the right class?" The little princess asked 

"Epirus, Makoto, Orion, and Rei; would you please place yourselves next to the table next to the window?" The teacher asked as she carefully looked at her notebook.

"SETH! WHAT ARE YOU EATING?!" 

All heads turn to Seth, whose face is covered with remains of his apple pie. Ms. Henderson stalked over to him.

"Nothing?" The little prince answered gulping and smiling innocently.

  


The teacher glared at him for a minute, before smiling at him. The Prince of Mars smiled back and then scratched his head before skipping to join Serenity and Minako. 

'it was my fault to leave that in the pantry.' The teacher thought before smiling at Seth. Then, remembering the rest of the class, she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Ami, Selene, Eros, and Deimon, please go to the table in the corner." 

The group wobbled over and sat down. Just then, Ms. Henderson began passing out a bunch of papers to each table. The children stared down at the paper, reading what was written.

"Now, everyone work with your group to figure out what the riddle's answer is. the first person to get it wins a prize." 

The youngest princess, Serenity looked at her paper blankly, blinking her large blue eyes. Epirus hastily scribbled on his notebook, pausing once in a while to think. Ami and Deimon, however, were fighting over a dictionary that was on their table. Rei suddenly jumped on Deimon attacking him from her table. Rei then triumphantly handed the book to Ami. Ami grinned and thanked her. Then, realizing she knew what the word meant, she threw the dictionary at Deimon, knocking her cousin unconscious. 

"Ami! Rei! Shame on you!" Ms. Henderson quickly scolded as she gasped at the unconscious Deimon. Quickly, she moving over and pulled the girls aside. The two girls looked up with big innocent eyes and blinked.

"Good job girls!" The teacher whispered, grinning widely,

In the mean time, Minako was walking around Seth several times, and observed him. The Prince of Mars was sticking various poses. One was the thinker, another showing off the muscles that were not yet there, and several others.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Minako asked quizzically as she scratched her head.

"I don't know quite honestly Minako. But tell me, which pose do I look best in? This one? This one? Maybe this one? Oh! How about this one?" Seth asked as he began a serious of whole new poses. 

  


Deimon snorted at Seth's actions, now that he has finally regained conscious. Ms. Henderson walked over and gently patted him on the head.

 "Ice?" She asked, looking at him in concern.

But before he could even answer, he was knocked out by an angry Selene as she chased Orion about the classroom. It appeared that as Orion was walking by Serenity's table, he accidentally bumped into her. The movement caused the young Princess of the Moon to make a large pen mark on her paper. After staring at her ruined paper for some time, blinking rapidly, she began to cry. As soon as Selene heard her baby sister's crying, she quickly looked to her table. The first thing she saw, was Orion standing over Serenity, trying to keep her quiet.

"Alright class, as you all know, the riddle is: With persistence, the cat will sing." Ms. Henderson said beaming, as always, as she is the perky little sunshine.

"Okay, here's a clue. The cat has fur and wishes to fly with feathers." The young teacher said, after receiving blank looks and small question marks on top of everyone's heads.

After a few minutes, Eros said that he knew the answer, and began waving his hand frantically in the air. At that exact moment, a light bulb lit up on top of Ami's head. Ms. Henderson walked over the young prince as Ami pouted. Eros leaned over, and quickly whispered something into the Henderson‑sensei's ear.

Miss Henderson smiled and nodded. 

"Ten points to Eros. Sorry, children. But class is over. Now run along to your next period class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was already two in the afternoon. The children had already had five hours of class, well, four of class and one of lunch. Eros was still beaming because of his reward from Languages, and Ami was still mumbling things. The young Princess had taken it a bit hard that Eros had gotten a chance to answer before she did. 

  


Just then, the door opened. The students' head snapped towards the door. After today, they've had all kinds of teachers. Now, they were a bit afraid of how this one was like. In walked someone they never thought they'd see, Setsuna.

"Puu!" Selene cried out as she beamed at her aunt.

"Set‑mama!" Serenity yelled as she flew out of her seat and jumped into Setsuna's arms.

"Hello Sere, Sele and everyone. I will be your Science teacher." Setsuna explained as she took the youngest Moon princess back to her seat.

"Greetings Miss Setsuna." Eros greeted with a smile.

"Hey Set‑babe." Seth said with his usual grin.

Setsuna gazed at Seth with her unnerving garnet eyes. The young prince simply stared back, completely clueless. With a deep sigh, Setsuna shook her head and looked at the others.

"All right, I'm sure all of you know who I am. If not, then you're in the wrong class."

Epirus stood and walked towards the door. 

"Hold it right there, Epirus."

The young prince froze and turned around, smiling innocently. The Guardian of Time groaned inwardly. How can someone like Epirus be such a troublemaker?

"Why are you out of your seat?"

The brunette seemed completely unfazed by the woman's stern voice. He shrugged casually.

"You said anyone that didn't know you is in the wrong room. And I don't know you. Therefore, I must be in the wrong room."

Setsuna, for the first time the young royalties could remember, glared. Epirus swallowed slowly. He did not like that look on her face.

  


"Epirus Zeus Ovidius. I have known you the second that you were born. So don't give me that bull about not knowing me. Now, go back to your seat."

The prince kept his head down and quickly shuffled to his seat. Setsuna gave him a long, hard look before composing herself. Really, sometimes these kids were quite the handful. Heck, most of the time.

"Anyhow, this is science class. I'm sure most or all of you already know what that is. So, can anyone explain what science is?"

Only Ami and Epirus raised their hands. The long haired woman sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a very, very long class.

~~~~~~~~~

The children filed out of their last class. They had already had History, Math, Science, Languages and Art. Thank the Goddesses they didn't have to attend class the next day. Why? Because there was another ball tonight!

"Come on slow pokes! We have a ball to attend!" Seth cried while running through the halls at top speed.

"Calm down! The ball doesn't start for another 4 hours," Deimon said dryly.

Seth stopped, suddenly remembering. He turned around, approaching Makoto slowly. 

"Mako."

"Yes, Seth?"

"Will you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?"

Makoto blushed and nodded furiously. Seth jumped up and punched the air in joy. The other young royalties watched as Epirus' eyes narrowed ever so slightly. But of course, he said nothing. Instead, the brunette prince turned to Ami and bowed slightly.

"Will you please allow me to accompany you to the ball tonight?"

"S-sure," Ami stuttered.

Eros took Minako's hand in his, a dark blush burning on his cheeks. The young blond princess smiled as she watched the blond prince struggle to get the words out.

  


"M-Mi-Minako... will... will you p-please go... erm...."

"Oh Eros!" Orion yelled glaring at his stuttering friend. "Just ask her already!"

"Minakowillyougototheballwithme?"

Minako blinked. Of course she knew what he was trying to say. Of course she's say yes. But what was the fun of letting him off that easy?

"Say that again Eros? I didn't quite catch everything."

The blond prince blushed furiously. "Willyougototheballwithme?"

Minako smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "Come again?"

"MINAKO! STOP TORTURING THE POOR GUY!" All the other children yelled.

The blond rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh, all right. You guy sure know how to spoil a person's fun! Yes, Eros, I will go with you."

The blond prince grinned from ear to ear and quickly stood. The three couples looked at the remaining children: Orion, Selene, Deimon, and Rei. Upon feeling their gazes, Selene and Orion promptly blushed. Rei and Deimon glared at each other before looking away.

The rest sweatdropped and shook their heads. 

"Whatever," Seth said yawning. "You guys figure it out. Ladies, we'll pick you all up promptly at..."

Deimon cleared his throat. "Promptly and Seth are oxymoronic."

Rei giggled. "For once, I agree with him!"

They looked at each other, and instead of arguing like the others believed, they both blushed. Without warning, the other three couples began making fun of them. That resulted in six people being chased around the palace by two every angry children.

Meanwhile, a dark haired lunar princess and a brunette prince were making their way into the royal gardens. They paused by the fountain where they met yesterday. Selene blushed slightly at the memory of the kiss.

"Um..."

The young princess turned to him and frowned. "You okay?"

  


She watched in mild amusement as he began to fidget. She cocked a brow as she sat on the side of the fountain, her tiny feet swinging in mid air.

"Well?"

"Um... Selene, I wanna ask a girl to come to the ball with me..."

"Oh." The lunar princess felt a pang of disappointment... but she didn't know why.

"So," she said, trying to sound casual, "what's the problem?"

HE blushed, and Selene couldn't feel but thing he looks adorable.

"Well," he stuttered, "I'm... uh I'm... kinda... shy around her..." 

If possible, his blush darkened. Selene smiled slightly and nodded, suppressing her jealousy.

"So, you need help?"

He nodded as he looked down at his feet. She giggled and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. As he looked up, Selene gave him a cute smirk and a wink. 

"Sure thing. Well, first things first, get a flower."

"F-flower? What kind?"

"Any kind really..."

"Okay! Be right back!"

Violet eyes could only blink as they watched a trail of smoke appear behind the boy. Pretty soon, he was out of her sights. Blinking again, she looked around, trying to catch sight of him. A dandelion was shoved in front of her face. 

The sudden movement of stopping sent the seeds everywhere. 

"Ah-achooo!"

Orion could only watch in fear as the princess of the moon sneezed. The seeds of the dandelion blew away, floating on the invisible fingers of the wind.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Selene sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Um... it's all right. But... don't give her dandelions."

  


"Um... okay! I'll go get something else!"

Selene watched him carefully this time, not wanting to open her eyes and discovered some weird flower in front of her face. Finally, he offered her a daisy.

Well, since he WAS a boy, he didn't exactly get it right the second time either.

Dirty clung to the roots of the yellow daisy. She sighed and covered her face with her hand. No wonder he didn't have enough guts to ask her out. HE WAS A COMPLETE MORON!

"Orion... do me a favor. Don't give it to her with the roots intact..."

"Oh," he said blushing again. "Sorry."

HE tore the roots off and threw it over his shoulder. Selene sweatdropped and sighed again. He is soooooo hopeless!

"What do I need to do now?"

"Chocolate! Get her some chocolate!"

He nodded and took off running. She sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't he ever wait for a second?!"

She practically fell back into the fountain when she saw the huge chunk of chocolate he was carrying. It was... the size of his head!

"Orion!" she screamed sighing.

"What?! You said chocolate!"

"I said chocolate, not a chunk of it."

He sighed and threw it over his shoulder. She glared at him mildly. Who did he think he was throwing things in HER garden?! He gave her a sheepish smile, and she felt her anger melt away.

"I'll get it right this time!"

She sighed again and watched as Rei and Deimon continued chasing the rest of the royalties. The chances of Orion getting this right were slim. Very, very slim.

She watched as he walked out of the kitchen door. What? He wasn't moving like a blur anymore. That was good.

  


When she took a closer look, she realized that he had a tiny smirk on his face. What the...?

He looked much more confidant as he stopped before her.

"I have the chocolate, now what?"

She blinked. He wasn't going to show her like the good little boy she knew he was?

"Well... now you have to actually ask her."

He nodded, his eyes serious and determined.

'Wow,' she thought sadly, 'he must like her a lot.'

"All right. Well, go on one knee."

She blushed slightly as he went on one knee before her. She didn't know WHY she was blushing. But maybe it was the way that the light blush returned to his tan cheeks.

"Well, tell her why you like her. And, you're done. Oh, don't forget to hold her hand while you speak."

"That's it?"

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"All right."

She was confused when he didn't stand. To her surprise, his small hand reached out and took a hold of hers. She blinked, too surprised to speak. 

"Well, Selene, you have my flower," he said jokingly. 

She nodded, numb. God, who knew a five-year-old little boy could be so charming?! 

"I... I... I know I can b-be a bit immature sometimes. But... you're really nice... so," he took a deep breath.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

She opened her mouth, then paused. She only knew him for a day! And she was marrying him in the future anyhow. So... does she really want to go to a ball with him? She supposed it would be nice to get to know him. But to go out with him and never really any other of the royalties? Maybe...

  


Then he smiled and she felt her resolve falter. He reached into his pocket and she tried to see what he was taking out. Her eyes widened when she did see it.

A tiny object, wrapped in silver aluminum. A tiny slip of paper poked out from the top.

"A Hershey's... kiss?"

Orion blush reached the tips of his ears this time. 

"I-I didn't think I... should kiss you again. And besides... these Kisses are sweeter."

Selene blushed deeply. Who knew she'd be charmed off her feet at the age of five?! She didn't think she'd be into boys until she was a teenager!

"Sure."

"Serious?"

"Yes," she said, laughing at his astonished expression.

"Yes!" 

Laughter filled the garden as the little prince began jumping up and down in excitement. His wings erupted from his back as he, literally, began dancing on air.

"She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!"

Meanwhile, Rei and Deimon stopped chasing the others to watch Orion flying around the garden. The violet-eyed princess turned to Deimon.

"What he so happy 'bout?"

Deimon shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows?"

Without another word, the two began chasing Seth and the others again.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ma dear readers, this is Rogue‑chan speaking. SaturnActingChick, who is the happy and nice Ms. Tachimahatimunsati Henderson was kind enough to let me use her in this. How I came up with the name? No idea. I almost shot myself trying to type that over and over again. I could have just copied and pasted. No wonder some of my friends think I'm hopeless.

And just to add in, thanks to PicesAngel SOOOO much for being the very strict (and perhaps a bit frightening) Ms. Tong. Thanks Pisces‑san! You're the best! Uh‑huh uh‑huh!


End file.
